Just Another Day: PJO and HoO
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Just an ever-growing collection of Solangelo drabbles. Includes Reyna's reaction, Leo spying, Percy pouting, Annabeth cackling, Nico blushing, Facebook, Freudian slips, teasing friends, betting, deviousness, pranks, crossovers, and more! So much more... Slash Will x Nico, Rated T for innuendo and language.
1. Random Drabbles 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Warning: slash of the Solangelo variety (obviously), rated T.**

* * *

**Reyna Finds Out**

"You look better." Reyna told her surrogate brother, who she hadn't seen in a few months. It had taken a while to undo the damage done to New Rome and to organize their new programs with Camp Half-Blood. This was the first time she'd gotten the opportunity to visit herself, and she was pleased.

Nico's skin wasn't nearly as deathly pale as it had been the last time she had seen him, in fact, there was a slight olive tone to his skin, reminding her that he was half Italian. He had gained some meat on his bones, too, though he was still a bit scrawny. Oh well, she couldn't expect him to gain too much weight in such a short time. The dark shadows under his eyes had nearly disappeared, too, and his eyes held a warmth that she'd only very rarely seen, so much so that they looked more brown than black.

"That's what happens when I re-discover this miraculous thing called sunlight." Nico agreed, thinking that she was only referring to his skin color. A voice behind him corrected that assumption.

"I think she means everything else, too." Piper said. "And your 'Sunlight' certainly is helping, isn't he?" The Daughter of Aphrodite smirked at Nico, but was happy for him.

"A boy, huh?" Reyna asked, grinning a bit.

"I meant literal sunlight, actually." Nico drawled, raising his eyebrow at both of them. "Vitamin D, and all that. But…think what you want. Not like I can stop you anyway." He was quick to add. Piper didn't buy it in the least, and neither did Reyna, but they let it go.

"A certain person has been making Nico get an acceptable amount of food and sleep." Piper explained to the Daughter of Bellona. "Had him promise to stay in the infirmary to rest for a few days, and is doing his best not to leave Nico alone to brood."

"I don't brood." Nico complained, ignoring the other stuff. Then he caught the disbelieving looks from his two friends. "Well…not anymore. But the reason for _that_ isn't really related."

Okay, so it kind of was, but they didn't need to know that. After all, Nico had gotten over Percy (which was part of the reason he was so moody and depressed all the time) pretty much the moment he found Will after the battle.

"I'll have to meet this mystery man, then." Reyna said with a smirk. Nico groaned quietly, dreading that meeting. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to let Will onto the fact that he liked him.

"Sure, he's right over there." Piper said with an innocent (as if) smile, gesturing towards the infirmary. Before Nico could stop him, the two ran off, leaving him behind. He sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop him, and that it would be suspicious if he tried. Hopefully Reyna and Piper would be subtle.

Later, at the bonfire, Reyna came up to him with a smile, and said that she approved, but that she would still kick Will in the teeth if he said or did anything to hurt Nico. Nico rolled his eyes, but was inwardly relieved. Of course, if Will _did _ever hurt him, which he doubted, he now had one more person to worry about, including one half-sister (Hazel) and one surrogate sister (Reyna).

**Promise**

"Underworld spawn." The monster spat, glaring profusely at the Son of Hades. "Why do you not use your given powers to fight me? Are you so arrogant that you believe you don't need them?"

"I am using my powers, just not my 'Underworld-y' ones, as my friend calls them." Nico said calmly, analyzing his opponent. Even without using them, this guy would be a piece of cake. "I made a promise not to use my other abilities for a while."

"And why would you keep such an asinine promise?" the monster sneered, lunging towards the boy, who dodged gracefully before returning with an attack of his own.

"Well, over twenty people made me swear not too, and a few of them made me do it on the Styx." The boy said, before thoroughly kicking his foe's butt as he recounted the list in the order that they'd made him swear. "Will, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, my father, Lou Ellen, Cesile, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Leo when he got back with Calypso…"

He didn't bother continuing listing people, since the monster had already been turned into gold dust. He sighed, and wondered when practically everyone he knew went crazy and decided to baby him. He might be one of the youngest (sort of), but damn it, he was at least as mature as most of them (especially Percy and Leo), and he knew his limits!

**Worth It**

"Wait, you like Will Solace?" Percy asked, surprised. On second thought, that made sense. Right after Nico had told Percy that he had liked him but realized he wasn't Nico's type Nico had turned around and walked straight to where Will was waiting for him.

Nico paused, and then glanced down, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"You're blushing!" Annabeth said, with her eyes wide in astonishment.

"You never blushed when you had a crush on me." Percy whined.

"Maybe you just weren't worth blushing for." Nico answered, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth cackled loudly. Nico smirked at the girl, and Percy pouted fiercely at his girlfriend, his pride wounded.

"You two are so mean to me." The Son of Poseidon said, feigning hurt.

**Different**

When Leo came back with Calypso, he'd had an idea of what to expect. Piper would hurt him and hug him at the same time, Jason would probably offer him a bro-fist, Hazel and Frank would be relieved that they hadn't actually helped him die (even though he asked them to), and there would be cheering.

He was right, of course, but he was surprised that more people than he would have expected had come to either congratulate him or slap him for scaring them. The latter group mostly consisted of his siblings, who then met his girlfriend Calypso. Luckily, they all got along well, and Calypso was accepted with open arms, just as Leo knew she would be.

But that wasn't as surprising as the change he noticed in Nico di Angelo. The guy honestly had creeped him out a bit, and who could blame him? It wasn't so much of who his dad was (after all, Hazel was just fine), but he just gave off this 'doom and gloom' vibe, and was always scowling and glaring.

So, when he saw him, he almost didn't recognize him. Nico was wearing color (a dark gray t-shirt, but that was more color than the usual black), only sighed and rolled his eyes when Jason was being his regular self instead of shoving him away because of the cheeriness, he actually laughed and smiled…

The list went on and on.

For a while he wondered what had changed. Was the kid really so stressed out about Gaia awakening and everything that he changed so drastically when it was over? Somehow he doubted it. From what he'd heard, Nico had been like that before Gaia, too.

At first he thought that maybe the Son of Hades had been replaced by a pod person, or maybe a robot, but when he mentioned this to Piper and Jason the two just snickered.

He could tell that they knew something, but they wouldn't tell him, and it was driving him nuts!

He even went to the Stoll twins to try and get information. After all, they were kindred spirits, and he got along with them just fine. Unfortunately, they didn't tell him either, though it was obvious that they also had an idea. They did make some odd comments and wiggled their eyebrows, though Leo had no idea why.

It wasn't until a month later that he finally found out what was up.

He was on his way from Cabin 9 to the pavilion for lunch, happy that he was about to see his girlfriend (and how could he be that lucky?) when he saw something.

At first he thought it was a monster or something. After all, the camp kept monsters stocked in the woods. But as he crept forward as silently as he could, he saw the outlines of people, and nearly screamed in shock as he saw who they were.

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, the leader of Cabin 7. Nico was leaning against one of the trees, with the older boy leaning over him. At first Leo thought that Will was threatening the Son of Hades, but just as he was about to step in angrily, Nico laughed at something the other boy said, a genuine laugh, and Will smiled as brightly as the sun his father had domain over.

Leo was confused, but suddenly Nico leaned up and kissed the Son of Apollo, one hand pulling the other boy closer by his hair and the other gripping his shirt. This obviously wasn't their first kiss, either, as Will just smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, returning the kiss.

Oh. OH! Leo almost laughed, before realizing that getting caught wouldn't be beneficial to his continued existence. He backed away slowly, allowing his fellow campers their private moment. Nico obviously wasn't being threatened, he was just teasing (or maybe being teased by) his boyfriend.

Leo was a bit surprised that Nico was gay, but he didn't really care. Nico seemed happier than Leo had ever seen him, and Leo wasn't about to begrudge him that. He knew he would absolutely hate it if someone didn't want him and Calypso to be together.

He was just glad that he had finally found out what had caused the differences in Nico, though he was a bit annoyed that his friends hadn't just _told _him.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed my other stories!  
**


	2. Random Drabbles 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympians, any of the Mario stuff, Cinderella Story Once upon a Song, or Sarcastically by Lucy Hale.**

**Warnings: video game references, dog piles, angry stepmothers, adorable baby satyrs, and slash**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kayla, Daughter of Apollo, was absentmindedly strumming her guitar, singing a song from one of her favorite movies, A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song.

_Sarcastically by Lucy Hale_

"_Like a malignant tumor,_

_She's got no sense of humor_

_Just like a swollen blister,_

_It's best to just resist her_

_She's not exactly a witch,_

_She's just a terrible bit-"_

She was cut off, as an angry trio of evil stepmothers (Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite) appeared, screeching and reaching out to her.

Needless to say, she ran like hell, though she wasn't entirely sure why they were attacking her. Then again, Percy and Jason had been snickering (with Nico rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a pained grimace) when they were all watching it…

* * *

Will was about to enter the Apollo Cabin after a long shift in the infirmary. It had been tiring, stressful, and irritating. Those Ares kids just couldn't stop fighting for _two gods damned seconds…_

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a few hushed giggles. Now suspicious, hoping that his siblings weren't intending to prank him the moment he stepped inside, he carefully opened the door.

He blinked at the scene he was met with, and found himself smiling widely.

There was Nico, the untouchable and tense Son of Hades, trapped under a dog pile of about a dozen of Will's half-siblings, while the others were giggling and taking pictures. Nico himself was asleep, and seemed to be breathing fine regardless of all of the extra weight, so Will decided to leave them be.

"They kind of dragged him in here and forced him to watch a movie with them." Janet, one of the ones who were just smiling fondly at the dogpile, told him. "They all fell asleep, and he didn't want to wake them up, and he ended up falling asleep himself."

Will grinned happily, glad that Nico was so accepted by Will's siblings. After all, Will was quickly falling in love with him, even if he hadn't gathered the courage to tell Nico yet. "Might as well leave them be. Let's put blankets around them."

And they did so, before Will called light out and the rest of them went to bed. Unknown to him, Nico was smiling in his sleep at having heard Will's voice.

* * *

Nico turned to Will, startled.

"Did you just call me…Dry Bones?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Will confirmed with an unrepentant grin.

Nico stared at him for a moment, before he turned to leave.

"Whatever, Koopa Troopa." Nico said as a parting shot.

Will stared at the Son of Hades in shock, amazed at the reference. Since when did Nico know Mario?!

"What? Nico-wait up! How did you…?" he shouted after his crush, stumbling as he went after him.

* * *

Nico was talking to Suzanne, one of the new Hunters of Artemis, asking her to pass along a message to Thalia, when he was suddenly distracted.

"Ni!" a child-like voice shouted happily.

Nico blinked, surprised, turning to see his satyr godson (and wasn't that an odd thought?) running up to him. Chuck had only just said his first word a few months ago and now spoke as much as he could. Of course, he had been walking (and later running) since about two months after he was born.*

"Excuse me." Nico said to the huntress, who looked at the little satyr in bemusement. With that, he crouched down, eye level with Chuck.

"Yes, kiddo?" Nico asked, smiling softly.

"I saw blue!" Chuck squealed, eyes wide in wonder as he danced in place happily.

"That's awesome, Chuck." Nico said fondly with a chuckle. He wasn't usually good with little kids, but he certainly made an effort with his godson. "Do you want to go find something purple?"

"Yeah!" Chuck cheered, hugging the Son of Hades before scampering off. "Bye-bye, Ni!"

Suzanne watched the exchange with a blank face. She'd been irritated about her new sisters going on about this Son of Hades so fondly. After all, weren't they all supposed to hate boys? She was a bit curious, she admitted, but she'd disliked him on principle.

At least until she met him. He didn't flirt with her. He looked her directly in the eye, keeping his gaze away from her body. When he turned away from her (and she was rather beautiful, being a Daughter of Aphrodite), redirecting his attention to the little satyr begging for his attention, she was a bit pleased that he didn't think himself too good to interact with the child.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Of course, by the time he'd _really_ gained her respect and admiration, she had realized that of course he didn't flirt or look at her like most boys would. He wasn't attracted to girls at all. And of course he would pay attention to the little satyr, he was his godson.

Not that she cared anymore. She was among the first of the hunters to tackle the poor boy whenever they saw him in greeting. Even Artemis didn't do anything but laugh at his misfortune; she didn't even scold them for interacting with him.

* * *

**Review please! Seriously, faves are great, but considering some of the things I've favorited (and I have favorited many, some I'm not sure why), it doesn't say much about what you guys actually think of my stories. :)**

**Oh! And remember that these mini-stories aren't necessarily connected; that's why in this chapter it's pre-slash for Solangelo. Sorry.**

***Baby goats can walk 15 fifteen minutes after they're born. It would obviously take longer for a satyr, being only half goat, but it would still make sense that they would be able to walk more quickly than a human, even if they do mature half as fast (as Chiron said to Percy in The Lightning Thief).**


	3. Random Drabbles 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: Well, you guys don't seem to mind that my last chapter was darker than usual, so I might do something like that again. However, this one is more my usual style. :)**

**Warnings: pre-slash, blushing, embarrassing and devious moms, and Will feeling like a fool**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will was walking down to the dining pavilion, staring down at a clipboard, when he heard a commotion up ahead. Looking up, he froze in surprise.

There was Nico, running more or less in his direction, with what looked to be the entire Aphrodite cabin, with the exception of Piper, running after him.

"Hi Will!" Nico said as he got close enough, not slowing down in the slightest as he sprinted right past him towards the Hades cabin. "Bye Will!"

The Aphrodite cabin, on the other hand, rushed past him without a word. Will decided that he didn't want to get involved after he heard one of them mumbling something about kidnapping the Son of Hades and forcing him to go shopping.

* * *

"What are you listening to?" Will asked curiously, nodding to the one earbud that Nico had in his ear.

"Oh, an audiobook." Nico answered, glancing at the MP3 player that the Apollo Cabin had 'forced' on him when they realized how unfamiliar he was with music. "At the moment…it's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

Will froze, stunned and feeling like an idiot. All these years, the campers had all been using dyslexia as their excuse not to read, and Nico-the boy from the _forties_ when these things didn't even _exist_-found an easy and simple way around it.

Nico blinked, wondering why his crush was suddenly hitting himself upside the head. Watching to make sure he wasn't going to hurt himself too badly, Nico shook his head in bemusement and let him be.

* * *

"Nico di Angelo!" a voice squealed excitedly. The next thing Nico knew, he was being lifted off the ground into a bear hug. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Mom!" Will shouted, horrified. He paled as he realized how bad of an idea this had been.

"What?" Anna Solace asked with a pout. "You've been hiding this little cutie from me!"

"I wonder why." Will muttered, gently extracting his crush from his mother's grip, not realizing that he had just agreed that Nico was cute.

Then again, in his opinion, anyone who didn't think that was messed up in the head.

Nico blushed slightly when he heard that, and even more when Will wrapped an arm around him protectively.

He didn't bother shaking off the physical contact (he was enjoying it, after all), instead extending his hand out to the apparently slightly crazy woman. "Hello, ma'am. It's nice to meet you as well."

Anna beamed, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. "Such manners, too! This one is a keeper, Will." With that, she winked at her son.

"Oh gods…" Will moaned, dragging a hand over his face as he turned red. He hadn't even _told_ his mom about his crush, so how did she even know?!

Damn woman's intuition…

"Oh, speaking of manners, I seem to have forgotten my own." Anna said with a sheepish smile, her eyes twinkling brightly. "I have snacks in the kitchen. One moment…"

With that, she scurried out of the room, leaving the two embarrassed boys alone.

"So, yeah. That's my mom." Will said awkwardly.

"She's nice…" Nico mumbled, though he couldn't say that she struck him as particularly sane.

"Nice is a good word for it." Will agreed, wincing a bit. He dearly hoped that Nico wasn't put off by his mom's implications. At least the Son of Hades didn't look disgusted…and he hadn't run out of the house yet.

That was good. Right?

Right?

"Now, Will, don't insult your mother." Anne teasingly scolded as she came back, carrying a tray of food and a few cans of soda. "Nico darling, Will told me you like orange soda, I hope that's alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Nico answered, awkwardly (he was starting to see a trend here) taking the can that she held out to him and opening it.

He tended to revert to his 'overly polite' forties mannerisms when he was unsure of how to go about a situation.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Anna squealed. "You two are so cute together!"

That caused both boys to sputter out protests, saying that 'we aren't together', 'oh my gods mom', and 'Will, has your mom ever met Aphrodite, because they act _way_ too similar.'

"Not yet!" Anna winked at the two, having the time of her life.

Will and Nico glanced at each other, both giving a tomato a run for its money, before they fainted from too much blood rushing to their heads (the ones on their necks, you perverts!).

"Oh my." Anna muttered, surprised.

After a moment, she shrugged, and moved the two of them down the hall to Will's room, putting them side-by-side in her son's bed and placing Will's hand on top of Nico's.

'Well, if he won't make a move…' she thought with a smirk. With that, she left the room, whistling to herself happily.

She hoped that those two would give her grandbabies at some point.

* * *

**Review please! xD**


	4. Random Drabbles 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or BBC's Merlin.**

**Warning: badass, bored, and devious Nico, badass and caring Hades, pre-slash, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"If you value your lives…you won't take another step." Nico said, sounding more serious than the mortal gang members would have expected from a teenager.

"You don't even have a weapon." One of them said with a hideous sneer.

"I don't _need_ one." Nico said, his eyes turning black as he called the shadows to do his bidding.

(This dialogue comes almost word for word from one of the Merlin episodes.)

* * *

"IF YOU MESS WITH THEM AT ALL I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE MALL AND SHOPPING CENTER IN THE WORLD!" Hades boomed, channeling his youngest brother. He glared at Aphrodite, who glared right back at him.

"I do not care what you think of your son and Apollo's boy." Aphrodite retorted with a sniff. "They WILL be together. I'll make sure of it."

"I _know_ they'll end up together, you dense woman!" Hades snapped, ignoring the goddess of love's look of honest surprise. "It will happen with or without your damned meddling, I'm sure. Let _them_ set the pace. My son has already had to deal with your brat in Croatia, don't subject him to that emotional turmoil again."

Aphrodite stared at Hades as if seeing him for the first time, but she nodded softly in agreement. "Very well. Perhaps I expected the worst from you. Athena has been nagging me for _years_ about her daughter and Perseus Jackson, even though she knows that her Annabeth would be miserable without him."

"I'm not Athena." Hades muttered, before flashing back to the Underworld.

* * *

"Where the Hades did you get all that cash?!" Percy exclaimed with a gasp as he saw the inside of Nico's wallet. Annabeth was just as stunned, gaping.

"Don't use my dad's name as a curse." Nico said automatically.

"Pluto is the god of wealth, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, recovering. "It's not that surprising that Hades has access to that money as well."

"There's that, but that's not actually where I got it." Nico denied, before turning to his two friends. "You guys have been to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Percy agreed, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I'm sure you guys were given cards with an unlimited balance on them, right?" Nico continued. Annabeth slapped herself, feeling stupid that she'd thrown her own card out.

"When we left we got a taxi, and the guy thought Annabeth was royalty when he saw…the…balance." Percy said slowly, getting the hint. "But wait, how did you get cash off of it?"

"There are a few ATMs around Vegas that accept the cards." Nico explained with a shrug. "I couldn't withdraw very much at once, but it adds up."

"I can't believe I threw mine out." Percy muttered mournfully, with Annabeth nodding from behind him. She'd been guilty of the same thing, even after they had lost their money earlier during that quest. She really should have thought that through…

"It's nice being able to live off the people who more or less kept me captive for seventy years." Nico decided, grinning in a way the Stolls would be proud of.

* * *

Nico was sitting in the infirmary on his first day of his obligated stay, already regretting his decision. He'd been happy at the opportunity to spend more time with a certain Son of Apollo, but hadn't considered the fact that he wasn't the only patient there.

Stupid oversight.

Will had come over to 'hang out' when he could, but it was really hectic. At least no one had protested when Nico came in.

Nico frowned in contemplation, wondering how he could pass the time. He couldn't go anywhere, and he hadn't thought to grab a book.

His eyes landed on a fresh pack of cards that was on his bedside table. Nico and Will had had a short game of Go Fish earlier.

Nico had won.

*2 Days Later*

Will sighed, exhaustion creeping into his bones. He had managed to have his crush spend three days in the same room as him, but hadn't really considered the fact that outside of giving the Son of Hades his check-ups, he wouldn't really be able to just stay with him.

The Son of Hades was doing much better, Will reflected. Most of the Apollo Cabin was a bit surprised by how much the Ghost King ate, considering how skinny he was. Nico had explained that his appetite had come back during his trip back with Reyna and Coach Hedge.

Will certainly wasn't about to complain. That just meant that he didn't have to try to force or bribe him to eat. His sleeping habits, on the other hand, he intended to do something about.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present, before heading to Nico's curtained-off area.

He pulled the curtain aside, and froze in surprise at the scene he was greeted with.

Nico was shuffling a deck of cards around like a professional dealer at a casino.

"Having fun?" Will asked after a moment, grinning.

Nico looked up, startled. "Oh, hey. Yeah, I guess. I had to find something to do, and the deck was right there…anyway, what's up?"

"Does something have to be up for me to want to hang out with you?" Will asked, bemused. Nico just grumbled in response, and Will shook his head in exasperation. He would never understand why Nico thought so little of himself.

Honestly, Will was surprised that Nico bothered talking to _him_, considering the Son of Hades was perfect in every way.

He was the only Son of Hades, as far as anyone knew, the current Ghost King, a hero from both the Titan and Giant Wars (though most of them were, to be fair), had survived Tartarus, had managed to gain the respect of Artemis's hunters and Reyna, who was just as hard to impress. He'd transported the Athena Parthenos halfway across the world, went head to toe with more monsters that Will could count, helped save Camp from those damned onagers, was incredibly powerful and even more importantly had _amazing_ control over his abilities, he was so attractive Will felt weak at the knees just looking at him, had an accent to die for…

Will, on the other hand, was a Son of Apollo without any skill of music. The only talent he had that was combat related was archery. His greatest asset was his healing abilities, which were better than any other child of Apollo in a long time, according to Chiron.

So, yeah. Will had his moments of self-depreciation, just like anybody else.

"Anyway, what exactly are you doing?" Will asked, shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts.

"Oh, just trying to teach myself a few tricks." Nico said with a shrug. "I'm not very good at it yet. But at least I can shuffle better than I could before."

Will laughed, and noticed that Nico blushed as he did.

Maybe he had a chance after all…

* * *

**Review please!**

**Hm...I think this is my best chapter out of the 'Random Drabble' parts. Go figure I write it when I'm really tired. Oh well...**


	5. Random Drabbles 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, fluffy cuteness, a bit of sadness, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"And to think _this_ is the famous Ghost King." The Lastrygonian giant sneered as he disarmed Nico and lunged for the Son of Hades.

Nico nimbly dodged the attack, surveying his surroundings for a quick moment before sprinting to the nearest weapon, which was hanging on the wall.

A longbow. Coincidentally, there was a quiver of arrows next to it.

Nico didn't realize it at the time, but the weapon had once belonged to a huntress. It still had the silver glow, though it had faded over time.

Nico grabbed the bow, quickly drawing an arrow as he dodged the monster's attacks yet again. He managed to jump up onto some crates and then onto a rafter, getting his balance before the giant could figure out where he'd gone.

The monster roared, but Nico wasn't paying attention. He notched the arrow and drew back the string, carefully aiming at the giant's neck, where it would be guaranteed to kill the thing.

He inhaled slowly, and released.

Thwack!

Nico coughed as some of the gold dust managed to get up to wear he was, before he covered his mouth and nose with his hoodie and jumped down, leaving the building.

He didn't realize that he was still holding the bow until much later, when he came across Artemis and her hunters.

The goddess of the hunt eyed the bow with a sad glint in her eyes, and only then did Nico realized why the bow felt familiar. He tried to hand it to her, but she waved it away, telling him to keep it.

So he did. The bow was always strung when he needed it, and the arrows always perfectly balanced. He quickly began to rival even the Apollo cabin during archery practice at camp, and had fun competing with Will over who could shoot with more accuracy.

Artemis watched this all sadly, though no one ever saw her doing so.

Nico never found out, but that had been Bianca's bow.

* * *

"Shit!" Nico cursed as he felt a monster ram into the truck he was driving. Damned things had been chasing him for miles.

He accelerated, trying to lose the monsters, but they kept up with him easily. Thank the gods he wasn't on foot…

His eyes widened as he saw a truly gigantic beast right up ahead. There was no way he could avoid that thing. He glanced around him, trying to find an escape route. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

He swerved, running a few monsters over that didn't have time to avoid him, and drove straight into the side of a building, opposite of where the sun was shining.

Shadows. Perfect.

He concentrated, not wanting to screw up the timing and become a demigod pancake.

Moments later, he grinned, seeing that he was currently in the shadow realm. He ignored the screams of the dead, well used to it by now, and opened up an exit, driving right back out.

He sighed in relief as he saw the sun, and pulled the truck over. He'd had to 'borrow' it in order to get away from those monsters, but hopefully someone would find it and get it back to its owner. He gave the truck a grateful pat on its hood, before walking down the street to where he could see a McDonald's sign.

Don't judge him, he was hungry!

* * *

"Nico!" Will shouted, causing Nico to blink in surprise as his friend and crush was suddenly right in front of him.

"Will?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. It rose further as Will brought out a package wrapped in silver and gray paper out from behind his back, offering it to the Son of Hades.

"What is that?" Nico asked suspiciously, eying the package.

"It's a gift, dummy." Will said with a laugh, rolling his eyes. He shoved it at Nico more insistently and the Son of Hades took it hesitantly.

"Um…thank you?" Nico ventured, still bemused. "Why?"

"Because." Will said, as if that explained everything. He eagerly motioned for Nico to open it, so he did.

A…black…fluffy thing.

"Wait…is this-?" Nico asked, surprised, turning the object over.

It was.

"Yup!" Will said, grinning brightly. "A Toothless plushie! I found it at this weird place called Build-a-Bear Workshop."

Nico cuddled the stuffed animal automatically, feeling the soft material.

"Thanks." Nico said, looking down and blushing slightly. He wished he hadn't gotten a haircut, because now he couldn't use his fringe to hide his face.

"You like it!" Will crowed happily, though he kept his voice at a fairly low volume. No need to attract the attention of nosy campers, after all.

"Well, he is 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'." Nico quoted the movie defensively. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and made a grossed out expression.

"What?" Will asked, worried that Nico didn't like the gift anymore.

"You don't want to know." Nico moaned, burying his face in the dragon.

"Yes I do." Will insisted.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, though…" Nico looked back up and winced. "Unholy offspring of lightning and death…Zeus and my dad…oh gods, is there such a thing as brain bleach?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Will paled and wrinkled his nose in disgusted horror. No wonder Nico was horrified at that thought. "No, unfortunately there isn't, but let's never think of that again."

Nico nodded his head in agreement, shuddering.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Oh, yeah. I've also got another story out called Back In Time, so go check it out if you're interested.**


	6. Random Drabbles 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or YouTuber Jim Chapman.**

**Warnings: slash, cross-dressing due to a bet, a devious Son of Hermes, Piper freaking out, and Leo teasing her**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How do I tell my dad I have a boyfriend?" Piper screeched with her eyes wide. She was going to be spending some time with her dad over the summer, surfing like they used too, but she hadn't considered the fact that even if he didn't know about her world, he deserved to know about Jason, at least.

"Like this: Dad, I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is: I made a friend, he's really really great. The bad news (for you) is that he keeps putting his tongue in my mouth, and I really like it. Surprise!" Leo answered with an amused snort.

Piper glared at him threateningly, but after a moment her lip twitched and she giggled. He always did know how to cheer her up.

Leo just rolled his eyes at his 'step-sister', amused, hoping that he never got like that when thinking about Calypso.

…

Oh, who was he kidding?

If anything, he would probably be way worse.

**^Dialogue is almost word for word from Jim Chapman's video 'What is Pansexual?!' On YouTube.**

* * *

"I cannot believe you let him talk you into this." Nico groaned, frustrated with his dork of a boyfriend. "Worse, you had to drag _me_ into it!"

"Oh, it could be worse." Will said brightly, though even he was starting to have doubts. "For example, you could be in my position."

Nico smirked at his boyfriend, amused enough to nearly make up for it. "Well, if you hadn't lost that side bet with him…"

"Yeah, but seriously?" Will exclaimed, brushing the long orange/brown hair out of his face and adjusting his top uncomfortably.

An explanation would probably help.

See, Chris had been going on and on about some anime convention, and how Clarisse refused to go with him. Moments later, Will had offered, and promised that he would get Nico to come, too.

However, Chris had insisted that Will cosplay as an anime character. Will had initially refused, but they ended up making a bet. If Will won, he didn't have to wear a costume. If he lost, Chris would get to choose _anything_ for him and he had to wear it, no excuses.

Needless to say, Will lost. And now he was dressed as a girl.

He was dressed as Asuna from Sword Art Online, and the worst part was, Chris somehow had access to things that made the outfit all the more…realistic.

For example, Will's blue eyes were covered by hazel-colored contact lenses. He wore a wig that went down past his butt, and as that apparently wasn't humiliating enough the devious Son of Hermes had even managed to get Will…breast implants.

At this point, Will was tempted to beg Hades to swallow him up and drag him down to the Underworld, but Nico would just follow and bring him back.

The Son of Hades had been forced to cosplay as well, but he had it much easier than Will did. He was going as Asuna's boyfriend, Kirito, also known as the Black Swordsman in the anime series.

Black pants, black shirt, awesome black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, and-you guessed it-a black sword hanging from a strap on his back. It was actually Nico's Stygian Iron sword, but the mortals would just think that it was part of the costume. Hazel had even manipulated the Mist so that it looked fake and not-dangerous.

He didn't have to wear a wig or contacts, either, because the character had black hair and dark eyes just like Nico did.

'Oh, well.' Will thought with a sigh. 'At least my character has a sword, too.'

Eventually, Nico managed to forcibly remove his cross-dressing boyfriend out of the Apollo Cabin to go meet Chris. He'd been reluctant to go at first, but hey, it wasn't every day you got to see your boyfriend in drag.

Later, once they were actually at the convention, Nico and Will were surprised that a lot of people asked them to kiss so that they could get pictures. At first they tried to deflect the requests by saying that they were both boys, but if anything that made the Sword Art Online (and yaoi) fans all the more determined, so they complied, and in doing so caused nosebleeds everywhere.

There was even this 'cosplay ball' event, where Will ended up tripping in the heeled boots he was wearing (Nico certainly didn't mind his boyfriend falling into his arms). Nico surprised the other two with his ballroom dance skills. When asked, he shrugged and reminded them that he'd grown up in the thirties and forties, where such knowledge was more or less expected.

Chris laughed at the whole time, but shut up when Nico smirked at him and responded that at least he had a 'girlfriend' to kiss. Will slapped him upside the head for that one.

There were a few dozen stalls on the vendors floor, and Nico secretly bought himself an Asuna plush. What he didn't know was that Will had done the same thing and gotten a Kirito plush.

Once Clarisse had seen the pictures of Will in drag, she was slightly disgruntled that she hadn't accepted Chris's invitation, and said that she'd go with him next time one came into town. The Son of Hermes punched the air in victory.

He knew that would convince her that stuff like that could be entertaining.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Random Drabbles 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**So, I just spent about six hours on the Solangelo Tumblr tag. There aren't as many new Solangelo stories on here lately so I searched elsewhere…yeah. It was worth it. Oh! The third part in this was a prompt from someone on that tag, too.**

**Warnings: pre-slash era; Oreos, flexibility (not in a dirty way :P), Nico and Piper bonding, insult war**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico looked at the Son of Jupiter like he was crazy.

Jason blinked at him innocently, and Nico huffed.

"Are you seriously psychoanalyzing the method I use to eat Oreos?" The Son of Hades finally asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course!" Jason said, mock aghast. "It says a lot about a person…"

Nico face-palmed.

* * *

"Sunshine!"

"Death Boy!"

"Big fiery ball of gas!" Nico responded with a sniff, glaring at Will. The two of them had been exchanging nicknames and insults for the last ten minutes, when Nico remembered something from before he came to Camp Half-Blood the first time all those years ago.

Will paused, confused. "What?"

From behind them, Thalia and the other Hunters were laughing their heads off, some of them had even fallen to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"Uh, that's one of Artemis' nicknames for Apollo." Nico admitting, blushing slightly. He hadn't expected the Hunters to react like that…

Will frowned. "I like to think you don't see me as your brother." He muttered before turning and walking towards the infirmary.

Nico blushed brightly, ignoring the renewed peals of laughter from the girls, shadow-traveling back to his cabin where he could freak out where no one could see him.

* * *

"Figures all would go to Ha-um, the Underworld." Will said with a grunt.

Nico slashed at a group of empousa, disintegrating them into golden dust as he ducked an attack from a harpy. "Damn things." He agreed.

"NICO! WATCH OUT!" Hazel screamed in fear.

Nico glanced around quickly, seeing the Minotaur (of all things) trying to sneak up on him from the side. He instinctively leaped backwards, going into a full back handspring and landing perfectly, right out of the Minotaur's grip. A second later, he lunged forward, plunging his Stygian Iron sword in the back of the monster's neck until it also disintegrated.

All that was left was the Minotaur's axe, which Nico assumed was his spoil of war.

He hefted it up, testing its weight as he wondered whether or not Clarisse knew how to use an axe, and if she did, if she could teach him how to fight with one.

"Strange, I got its horn when I fought it." Percy muttered, glancing at the axe curiously.

"Yeah, but you'd broken it off it his head." Annabeth said. "It was already detached. Like Medusa's head when we fought her."

Nico ignored the couple when he heard Percy ask the Daughter of Athena to clarify, turning back to where Will, Lou Ellen, Cecil, and a few others were standing.

He blinked when he saw that they were all staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. It wasn't like he'd just raised an army of the dead.

"Where did you learn that?" Will asked, nearly choking on his words.

"Learn what?" Nico asked, still confused.

"That…flip…thing!" Lou Ellen shouted, waving her arms around her head. "That…was…so…"

"Cool!" Cecil shouted excitedly. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Uh…" Nico backed away, uncomfortable with the enthusiasm. Seriously, they were impressed by something like _that?_

He was also a bit concerned by the look on Will's face.

After about five minutes of the Daughter of Hecate and Son of Hermes bugging him and him trying to escape them, he threw his arms up and shadow-traveled away.

Unfortunately, he was a bit out of practice, and ended up in China.

Again.

At least this time he didn't pass out, though he was a bit winded. He'd wait a few hours before going back.

Will was torn: he was slightly angry with Nico for shadow-traveling so soon after Will had given him the go-ahead, but he was also drooling from that move. Gods, Nico was flexible….

* * *

"Woah!" Piper glanced at Nico, surprised. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took a closer look. "Where did you get that?"

Nico could tell that she was only curious, not judgmental, so he answered. "One of the Ares kids wants to be a tattoo artist and a piercer…I didn't quite trust her enough to let her give me a tattoo, but I figured she couldn't do too much damage with an ear piercing."

"Cool." Piper decided with a grin. "It looks good on you. If you did get a tattoo, any idea what it would be?"

Nico glanced up to the sky thoughtfully, twisting the black stud in his ear automatically, still unused to the feeling. "I don't know…good question."

"I'd probably get a tattoo in memory of my grandpa Tom." Piper decided. "He died a few years ago of lung cancer. He always used to tell me Cherokee stories, and he's the one who named me. Apparently I screamed loudly as a baby, and had quite a 'set of pipes'."

She smiled fondly, reminiscing. Nico could hear the sadness in her voice, but she had accepted his death.

"I don't have any memories of my mother." Nico said after a long moment. The Daughter of Aphrodite had shared something personal with him, and he felt obligated to do the same. Part of having friends was sharing these kinds of things with them, right? "My full sister, Bianca, was more like a mother to me. Maybe something that I can associate with my mother, Maria, as well as Bianca and Hazel. My father. Maybe Reyna, too. Something I can add to later on..."

'As my family grows.' Was left unsaid, but not unheard.

Piper reached out, squeezing his hand gently before letting go. She tended to be more aware of his issues with physical contact than the others for some reasons, and was always careful not to push his comfort levels.

Nico offered her a small smile. Maybe he'd end up adding another honorary sister to that tattoo.

And an honorary brother, for that matter. Jason would accept nothing less.

Hopefully at some point he'd have a strong enough relationship with Will (platonic or romantic, he didn't know) that the Son of Apollo would have his own place.

He shook his head, remembering that he hadn't actually been planning on ever getting a tattoo.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Random Drabbles 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, or anything else that I reference (including more Merlin dialogue).**

**News: Soon I'm going to start a new collection of Solangelo drabbles, but that collection will be rated M. Don't worry, I'll still be posting on this story. I already have the first chapter planned, but I'm not sure when I'll have the time to actually write it out.**

**Diana Delvon: These aren't necessarily connected, so just because they're engaged in one chapter doesn't mean they are in the next. As for how they'd have kids: adoption. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil are their usernames, but they have a series of collaborations called Philisnotonfire and AmazingDan. I believe the 6****th**** Philisnotonfire came out a few weeks ago. **

**Warning: innuendo and jokes, established slash in the first part, pre-slash in the second and third, etc. I got the idea for this first one from…somewhere on the internet, I'm not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys have seen it. It does have a different context, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Could you be any more gay?!" a voice snarled.

Nico glanced up calmly, seeing a thirty year old man with his hair receding, glaring at Nico and Will's intertwined hands in disgust. Will had just pecked Nico on the cheek, which was probably why the man actually said something instead of just glaring.

"I could have his dick in my mouth." Nico replied. Will groaned, half turned on and half embarrassed. Since when was Nico the one who wasn't shy about their relationship?

Nico smirked when the man turned red, eyes bulging, before stomping off to get away from them.

* * *

"Will!" Nico exclaimed, surprised.

"Fancy meeting you here." The Son of Apollo replied, grinning.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?" Nico asked with a groan.

"I'm following you. What the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?" Will mocked.

Nico sighed, exasperated, before waving his crush towards him and explaining.

The next day, the Aphrodite kids (all except Piper, who didn't annoy Nico) had whipped cream all over their beds, and honey all over the floor.

Nico smirked. He was glad that Hazel had made him watch Parent Trap with her; there were a few good pranks in that movie.

* * *

"Hey, Jason!" Will called out to the Son of Jupiter, who was visiting Camp Half-Blood to put up a new shrine for one of the minor gods.

"Will." Jason greeted him with a distracted nod. He made a note on his clipboard before giving Will his full attention. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Nico is?" Will asked, concerned. "I haven't been able to find him."

"Oh, I think Coach Hedge asked Nico and Clarisse to babysit Chuck." Jason said with an amused grin. "I can't even imagine…actually, if you're still going to go talk to him I'll come with. That's something I'm not sure I'll ever have the opportunity to see again."

"Sure." Will said with a shrug. With that, the two were off.

Five minutes later, they were standing right outside Coach Hedge's quarters. The two boys glanced at each other uncertainly, before Will quietly opened the door.

The sight they were met with made them both blink in surprise.

Nico was bouncing the baby satyr in his arms gently, singing a low song in Italian, probably a lullaby. The usually rambunctious satyr was fast asleep in his arms. Clarisse was sitting in an armchair, looking worn out and relieved that the baby was finally asleep.

The two of them glanced up at their visitors, before Clarisse put a finger to her lips, telling them to keep their voices down. Will and Jason nodded in response.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago." Clarisse whispered, Nico still singing as he nodded in confirmation. "He'd been wailing for his parents, but the moment di Angelo started singing he quieted, and started nodding off when he picked him up."

Will was barely listening to her, staring at his crush in awe as he gently rocked the sleeping child into a deep and peaceful sleep, using his hypnokinesis to ensure that he had good dreams. He tried not to think of what Nico would look like with his own child, one that would look like the Son of Hades and call Will daddy.

Obviously they'd have to adopt, but it was a nice mental picture.

Now all he had to do was gather up the courage to ask Nico out, try and have the most powerful demigod in the world fall in love with him, agree to marry him, and raise at least one child together.

Will groaned mentally.

* * *

**Eh, sorry it's shorter than usual. It's really late, and I'm exhausted. **

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	9. Random Drabbles 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympians.**

**So! I've started a How to Train Your Dragon story, one of those 'watching the movie' ones. Most of those stories on here have it right around the time Hiccup is either about to 'battle' the Monstrous Nightmare or during said battle, but I've chosen to do mine when he's in a coma at the end of the movie. Anyway, if anybody's interested, go check it out!**

**Warnings: established slash, fluff in the first part, more serious discussions in the second (mentions eating disorders)**

* * *

For their first date, Will took Nico to a frozen yogurt place. He was thrilled to see the Son of Hades' eyes widen in pure excitement and joy at the sugary goodness surrounding them.

Until, of course, he nearly had a heart attack when Nico piled topping after topping on his vanilla yogurt. Oreos, chocolate syrup, Resees, brownie bits, chocolate rocks, a cookie, diced strawberry, and whipped cream.

Once he'd realized that Nico probably wouldn't actually die from sugar overload, he sighed, before adding rainbow sprinkles to the concoction.

The Son of Hades needed a bit more color in his life, and Will was more than happy to give it to him.

Nico's slight blush was worth it.

* * *

"Drew?" Piper glanced at her half-sister in confusion. "You're kind of…well-known for wanting to break couples up. Why aren't you like that with Nico and Will? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious." She hurried to add, rubbing the back of her neck.

The half Japanese girl glanced at her least favorite half sibling with a frown, but she couldn't exactly deny those words. She had been cultivating her bitch image for years. She was quiet for a few minutes, before she sighed and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Nico probably doesn't remember this; not that I blame him, it was a long time ago and seems even longer considering we're demigods, not even taking into account the wars. Anyway, I was at that military school with him back before we found out about…all of this." Drew muttered, glancing around helplessly. "I'd gotten in trouble with my charmspeaking. Like you did, if rumors are correct (Piper nodded in agreement). I knew him and his sister. Not well, but they were decent people to be around. He was a bit of a geek, back then, but the honest enthusiasm was refreshing."

Piper kept silent, realizing that there was more to it than that.

"I haven't told anyone but Will when he gave me a thorough checkup when I arrived, but I used to be anorexic." Drew continued with a grimace, as Piper's eyes widened in shock. "One day Nico happened to be passing the girl's bathroom when I was retching, heard me, and was worried enough about whoever was in there to come in and do his best to help. He managed to coax me out and bring me to the nurse, and seemed to understand what I'd been doing in there. He frowned in confusion, and told me that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the way I look, nothing to fix, and certainly nothing to hurt myself over."

"He's right, you know." Piper said softly. Drew wasn't the best person on the inside, but everyone had their faults, and it was heartbreaking to think that she'd been so self-conscious that she'd resorted to starving herself. Thank the gods Nico had picked up on it and reassured her.

"I like to think so." Drew muttered, running a hand through her long black hair. "Now, at least. Though, being a child of Aphrodite, there are quite a few expectations being heaped on me, as I know you can understand."

"That's why I made it a point to make my haircut as bad as I could." Piper agreed. "There was already too much attention on me because of my dad, and I didn't want anyone to focus on my appearance if it had to be like that."

"Explains why you were so pissed when mom claimed you and gave you her blessing." Drew said with a tired smirk.

"The way people were looking at me…even _Leo_, who regardless of his flirty nature I'm absolutely sure sees me only as a sister…" Piper shuddered, she'd hated that feeling. "And mom mugged me!" She whined, only semi-jokingly.

Drew snickered, before her smile faded.

"So, that's why I support 'Solangelo'." She said with a sigh. "With how bad it was…Nico may very well have saved my life when he encouraged me to stop. And Will never looked at me with pity when I told him, and neither of them said a word about it. Gods know there have been plenty of reasons why they'd want to take me down a peg."

"Will would never do that, and Nico absolutely hates it when people talk behind his back." Piper said with a nod. "That's apparently why he left after the Titan War; he was convinced that the people who were staring at him and stopped their conversations when he got within earshot were doing so because they didn't want him here."

Drew winced, understanding why the Son of Hades would have come to that conclusion. "That's not what was happening at all. We all admired him, for one reason or another, but as he's not the most social of people, no one wanted to express that openly and earn his ire. I suppose there might have been a few who didn't want Hades' kid here, but they were the exception, not the rule."

"That's what Will told him." Piper said softly, glad that Nico had him in his life.

The two girls were silent for a while, both wondering why they only seemed to be able to get along in situations like this.

"It's strange, how good they are for each other." Drew spoke up suddenly, looking thoughtful. "I guess opposites really do attract. Light and darkness, healing and death. Nico is moody; Will is usually bright and cheerful. They should clash, but instead they respect each other's talents."

"Nico's been surrounded by death for so long that he certainly appreciates life, and being able to heal someone like Will can is something to be envied." Piper agreed. "Will's definitely the best healer we have, but he doesn't have the right mindset for combat. I think he admires how Nico is able to do things he really doesn't want to do to protect the people he cares about. Like Octavian. That whole situation might be considered assisted suicide, but things would have been much worse if the guy lived. Nico was able to make that decision, while Will couldn't bring himself to do so."

"And Will doesn't judge him for it." Drew finished. To be fair, the only demigods who were angry with the Son of Hades for Octavian's death were the Romans who were firmly under his thumb, though even some of them were more relieved than anything.

Drew whispered. "I only hope I find someone like that for me."

Piper, unsure whether or not she was meant to hear that, didn't say anything. She hoped her sister found someone to, to see through the masks she put up to keep herself from getting hurt.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Random Drabbles 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: So, the M-rated collection of Solangelo stuff is up and running, though there's only one chapter so far. It's called Temptation. **

**Sorry this is shorter than usual, it's been a very, very long day. Car issues, final presentation in one of my classes, technical issues at my job, running on about 5.5 hours of sleep…**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico sighed, content. He was leaning against his boyfriend, Will Solace, who was playing with Nico's black hair absentmindedly.

Will paused, and Nico opened his eyes, leaning back to glance at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised, sensing that Will was about to say something.

"You should keep your hair out of your eyes." Will decided, pouting. "It makes it slightly difficult to kiss you."

"I keep it that way just to spite you." Nico replied with a smirk, closing his eyes again and leaning back.

Will snorted, smiling gently at the Son of Hades, before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

Will hummed absentmindedly as he washed his hands in the infirmary at the end of his shift. A few moments later, he started singing. He might sound horrible, but that didn't mean he didn't get enjoyment out of it.

**"Cooler Than Me"**  
Mike Posner (feat. Big Sean)

_If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me. _

Will sighed as he realized that Nico _was_ cooler than him.

_You got designer shades,_  
_Just to hide your face_  
_And you wear them around like you're cooler than me._  
_And you never say "Hey"_

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance when he recalled the days after the war when Nico was avoiding him, before Will confronted him about it.

_Or "Remember my name?"  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me._

_You got your high brow,_  
_Shoes on your feet,_  
_And you wear them around_  
_Like they ain't shit._  
_But you don't know the way that you look,_  
_When your steps make that much noise._

His half-siblings smiled as they listened, unbeknownst to him. They really hoped that things worked out between their brother and the shy Son of Hades.

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said I'll never let you go…_

_All those shadows almost killed your light…_

Will kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead, thanking whoever was responsible for bringing the Son of Hades back to camp, still alive (if not particularly well) and into his arms.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Random Drabbles 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, or the Future Diary anime (mini-crossover below).**

**Still haven't been drawn back into this fandom, but I figured I might as well write this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Son of Hades frowned thoughtfully, before pulling out his cell phone and turning it on. If he used it, the monsters would be drawn to it. He wasn't quite sure how that worked, but whatever.

Nico called the only other demigod he knew who was brave/stupid/stubborn enough to have a cell phone and the most likely to have it turned on.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth." Nico greeted. "I'm using my cell phone as a distraction. Can you not hang up until about ten minutes have passed?"

"Sure." She agreed immediately. "Don't get killed."

"Not planning on it." Nico said. "See you later."

"Bye!" she called, just as Nico set the phone down and shadow-travelled back to another part of the city, where the new demigods were waiting to be brought to camp. He could've shadow-travelled them all immediately, but fending off monsters while doing so was dangerous, so he'd hid them before leading the monsters away.

The conversation had gone on long enough for the monsters to get a lock on the phone, and since Annabeth was keeping the line open it wouldn't fade as quickly.

Annabeth smiled slightly when Nico arrived with the kids, all of them unharmed. He would put the satyrs out of the job, at this point, though no one could argue that he wasn't good at it.

Perhaps she look into using the demigods' cell phone weakness to their advantage…

* * *

A young girl with blue eyes stared fearfully at a dark figure.

Brown eyes (almost black) stared back at her.

The staring continued for five minutes, and the girl ran out of the infirmary in relief when Will told her that she could go.

"Could you stop scaring my patients?" Will asked with a sigh, taking off his stethoscope. "Please?"

"I told you being a child of Hades isn't conducive to healing." Nico quipped.

Will snorted. "Don't pretend you weren't freaking her out on purpose."

Nico's eyes glinted in amusement but didn't deny it. "You should be thanking me. I was distracting her so that she wouldn't complain about the nastiness of that potion."

"It's not a potion, it's a-" Will began, but suddenly Nico was kissing him, and the blonde Son of Apollo wasn't particularly interested in finishing his sentence.

* * *

Future Diary (aka Mirai Nikki) anime crossover

"Welcome!" a large being with a skeletal body declared. The thing was huge, about the size of the Greek gods in their natural forms.

Nico grunted, landing hard on a platform.

He surveyed his surroundings as the large being went on and on about some game.

All of the people on the platforms would be given a brief glimpse into the future via their…diaries? The aim of the game was to be the last one standing, killing each other, and the user would get a 'Dead End' warning when they were about to die.

The winner would become the god of space and time, aka the skeletal being's successor.

"No thanks." Nico called.

"You do not wish for godhood?" the strange being asked, looking slightly intrigued.

"Ugh, Hades no." Nico answered with a grimace. "The gods I know…well, let's just say I'm glad I won't have to be stuck with them for eternity. The rest of my life is bad enough. Besides, I'm already a king in my own right."

Well, his title _was_ the Ghost King, which gave him more authority over the dead than he'd originally had. And technically he was the prince of the Underworld, too…

Nico shook his head. He didn't particularly care. "Anyway, thanks, but no thanks. Ciao!"

With that, he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Yukiteru muttered, even more confused than he was before.

When he got back to Cabin 13, Nico huffed in annoyance.

Not only had that being tried to put him in a Hunger Games scenario (sort of), but Nico didn't even have a diary! What was even the point of him being there?!

* * *

**Please review!**

**Maybe I'll throw Nico (and occasionally Will) into a few mini-crossovers a few times. Sword Art Online, maybe. The actual anime, not the cosplay like in previous chapters. I think he'd love it.**


	12. Facebook Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Warning: heavily implied pre-slash, sarcasm, and innuendo.  
**

**This is the first time I've tried the Facebook story, so I hope I didn't mess it up too badly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy Jackson **and **Annabeth Chase** are engaged!

**215 people like this**

Grover Underwood: It's about time!

Nico di Angelo: Seriously, we were all wondering if you'd ever man up.

**358 people like this**

Percy Jackson: Hey! With two wars and being kidnapped for so long, I didn't exactly have the opportunity!

Jason Grace: Dude, that was three years ago.

**Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and Grover Underwood like this**

Percy Jackson: Wait…Nico, since when do you know how to use a computer?

Nico di Angelo: I take offense to that. I'm not dead, contrary to popular belief.

**Jason Grace, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, and Leo Valdez like this**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo:** I'm really awkward when people compliment me. "Nice hair!" Me: Thanks, I grew it myself.

**Will Solace: **Nice hair!

**Nico di Angelo: **:P

**Jason Grace:** Careful Nico, who knows what Will might do to that tongue of yours.

**Nico di Angelo:** …

**Will Solace:** …

**Percy Jackson:** …

**Piper McLean:** HAHAHA!

**Nico di Angelo: **is off to murder a certain Son of Jupiter.

**Hazel Levesque:** Will, if you hurt him, I will kill you. That being said…GET A MOVE ON!

**912 people like this**

**Will Solace:** ^_^

**Nico di Angelo:** …You guys know this is on my wall and I can see it, right?

_**Reyna Avila Ramírez**__**-**__**Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, and 219 others like this**_

* * *

**Will Solace:** I just got back from trying to teach Nico how to drive.

**Annabeth Chase:** How did that go?

**Will Solace:** …no comment.

* * *

**PM from Annabeth Chase to Nico di Angelo**

**Annabeth Chase:** What happened? Will won't tell me.

**Nico di Angelo: **Eh, I drove like a maniac. He freaked out and started praying to the gods, then basically glomped me in an attempt to get to the steering wheel. I laughed at him.

**Annabeth Chase:** But didn't your zombie chauffeur already teach you how to drive?

**Nico di Angelo:** What's your point?

**Annabeth Chase:** …You just wanted Will to hug you, didn't you?

**Nico di Angelo:** Or I just like freaking people out.

**Annabeth Chase:** Not buying it. 3 3 3

**Nico di Angelo:** What on earth are those?

**Annabeth Chase:** Tilt your head.

**Nico di Angelo:** …I hate you so much.

**Annabeth Chase:** Sure you do. :D

**Nico di Angelo:** Oh, just go fool around with Percy already!

**Annabeth Chase:** *blushes and runs away*

**Nico di Angelo:** Revenge is sweet.

* * *

**PM from Percy Jackson to Nico di Angelo**

**Percy Jackson:** I don't know what you did, but thanks!

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **is _traumatized._

**Annabeth Chase: **HA!

**Will Solace:** What's up?

**Nico di Angelo: ***mumbles* Note to self: jump in the river Lethe at the first opportunity.

**Will Solace:** Didn't you already do that? Seriously though, Annabeth, what did you do?

**Nico di Angelo:** This time I'll be the one doing it, I didn't get a choice last time.

**Annabeth Chase:** Oh, nothing. He just found himself with way too much information.

**Percy Jackson:** Um…sorry?

**Nico di Angelo: **You people suck. SO. MUCH! I'm logging off.

**Will Solace:** Wait, what did I do?

**Piper McLean:** Nothing, he's just intrigued by the thought of you sucking.

**1098 people like this**

**Jason Grace:** Pretty sure he didn't mean it like that…

**Annabeth Chase:** It was a Freudian slip.

**751 people like this**

**Frank Zhang: **He's going to kill you all when he sees this, regardless of whether he meant it like that or not…

**Will Solace: **Interesting.._._:P

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. :P There will probably be another one of these at some point-they're fun!**


	13. Facebook Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warning: More mentions of Solangelo, teasing, innuendo, etcetera.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **is never going to McDonald's again.

**Percy Jackson:** Why? You love that place?

**Nico di Angelo:** I ended up punching the cashier and was banned. Whatever, if that's what I'll have to deal with I'll go to Arby's instead.

**Frank Zhang:** Why did you punch the cashier?

**Nico di Angelo:** He was taunting a little girl who was crying because she'd just been at her friend's funeral.

**Hazel Levesque:** WHAT?!

**Clarisse la Rue:** Go Death Breath!

**Will Solace:** Death Breath? How…inaccurate.

**Clarisse la Rue: **O.o

**Percy Jackson:** O.o

**Annabeth Chase:** O.o

**Frank Zhang: **O.o

**Will Solace: **What? Oh! Stupid auto-correct…

**Leo Valdez:** Sure, that's what it was...

**375 people like this**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo**:Damn it!

**Lou Ellen: **What?

**Thalia Grace:** For some reason the other hunters seem to have it in their heads that Nico likes me.

**Nico di Angelo:** I had about thirty arrows fired at me!

**Thalia Grace:** If Lady Artemis wasn't aware that it isn't true because of her brother gossiping…well, that's better left unsaid.

**Cesile:** Apollo is a gossip?

**Nico di Angelo:** Yeah. Usually it's annoying, but this time…

**Thalia Grace:** The others still didn't quite believe it at first. It took Nico screaming at them that he is not, has never been, and will never be attracted to a girl for them to get it.

**Will Solace:** What did they do then?

**Thalia Grace:** They adopted him. Be careful, we hunters get rather protective.

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **is watching Soul Eater.

**Chris Rodriguez: **Sweet! Which episode are you on?

**Percy Jackson:** What's Soul Eater?

**Clarisse la Rue:** It's an anime series.

**Hazel Levesque:** Anime?

**Nico di Angelo:** Japanese animated series. Apparently people get mad when others call them cartoons. I'm on episode thirty.

**Chris Rodriguez:** Who is your favorite character?

**Nico di Angelo:** Death the Kid. You had to ask?

**Chris Rodriguez:** Yeah, I guess that should've been obvious.

**Will Solace:** What's it about?

**Chris Rodriguez:** People who can turn into weapons, people who use those weapons, witches, death gods, demons…

* * *

**PM from Nico di Angelo to Will Solace**

**Nico di Angelo:** Come watch with me, we'll start at the beginning.

**Will Solace:** Sure! I'll bring snacks. :D

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	14. Facebook Part 3

**Disclaimer: I down own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the movies I used quotes from.**

**Warning: mentions of slash, teasing...that's about it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy Jackson** has posted _Demigod Skating Trip _video

**519 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** I thought I would make a fool out of myself trying to skate, but it seems I was in good company.

**Will Solace:** In our defense, most of us haven't even 'hung out' in the mortal world in years.

**Annabeth Chase:** Percy has no excuse, though. He's just a klutz.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** How's your back? He must have made you fall about 20 times…

**Annabeth Chase:** Oh, it feels fine. Still…

**Nico di Angelo:** Don't worry; I'm sure there are plenty of people who would help you get revenge if you wanted to. Or if you don't want to, for that matter.

**Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Clarisse la Rue, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and 7,952 others like this.**

**Annabeth Chase:** I'll keep that in mind. Are you going to be getting revenge on Will for pulling you down?

**Nico di Angelo:** That wouldn't be fair, would it? Both of us kept falling.

**Jason Grace:** Falling in love. *smirk*

**482 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** You know, sometimes you act more like a child of Aphrodite than Piper does. As for the comment…I'd recommend sleeping with one eye open.

**Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, and 384 others like this.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** I'm so glad no one hears what the fish gossip about when they see me…

**Jason Grace:** …I'm torn between wanting to know and wondering if I should just ignore this for the sake of my sanity.

**Thalia Grace:** Knowing Kelp Head, I'd go with the second option.

**206 people like this**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Watching Finding Nemo with Percy. Again.

**Frank Zhang:** …Again? How often do you guys watch it?

**Annabeth Chase:** Oh, every time it's his turn to choose.

**Connor Stoll: **Shark Bait-ooh ah ah!

**Leo Valdez:** The ring…OF FIRE!

**Travis Stoll:** You guys made me ink…

**Percy Jackson:** Fish are friends, not food.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** Just keep swimming.

**Jason Grace: **You are my Squishy, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Squishy.

**Nico di Angelo:** …What the Hades am I reading?

**1,353 people like this**

* * *

**Piper McLean: **So! I would like to start a movie quote war. I'll be the judge of who has the best quote, so just type yours. Only one, please.

**Percy Jackson:** Um, okay…"I may not be smart enough to know everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything" (Teen Titans)

**Frank Zhang: **"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!" (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)

**Annabeth Chase:** "Just when I think you couldn't possibly be any dumber, you go and do somethin' like this - and totally redeem yourself!" (Dumb &amp; Dumber)

**Jason Grace:** "Luke, I am your father." (Star Wars)

**Thalia Grace:** *grimace*

**Jason Grace:** Oh, sorry Thals…

**Nico di Angelo:** Awkward. Moving on…"With great power…comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." (The Last Olympian, Spiderman reference)

**Percy Jackson:** Wait, you just quoted yourself. Didn't you say that a few years ago?

**Nico di Angelo:** Probably.

**Piper McLean:** I'll accept it, since the original quote came from a movie. Anyway…*drum-roll* Percy wins! His chosen quote is just too accurate.

**Percy Jackson:** Yes! Wait…

* * *

**So! Next time I'll be sure and have more Solangelo, because this was just kind of pathetic. Oh well. **

**Review!**


	15. Facebook Part 4

**ATTENTION! This is the second chapter I've posted today, so if you're one of those people who skips to the most recent chapter when you see that there's been an update (like I do), go to the chapter before this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

**Warnings: slash, teasing, delicious accents, forgetful coaches, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson **is now married to **Percy Jackson**

**2,840 people like this**

**Piper McLean:** Congratulations again! How's your honeymoon going?

**Thalia Grace:** Please don't give us details. I'M BEGGING YOU!

**1948 people like this**

**Annabeth Jackson:** We're doing well, having fun. Is that vague enough, Thalia? ;)

**Clarisse la Rue:** There is no such thing as 'vague enough' when it comes to you and Sea Spawn.

**363,018 people like this**

* * *

**Jason Grace** posted a video _Nico di Angelo: Ranting in Italian_

**5,952 people like this (23 people shared this video)**

**Will Solace:** Oh gods… (Insert drooling here)

**Percy Jackson:** Hey Nico di Angelo (tag), it looks like Will likes your accent.

**Will Solace:** Fuck off, Perseus.

**Clarisse la Rue:** Oh, no nickname. Shit's about to get real.

**286 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** Will, all you have to do is ask. ;)

**Will Solace:** Oh, the possibilities…

**Connor Stoll:** Just go make out already, the rest of us don't want to see this.

**Will Solace:** Fine, we will. *leaves*

**Drew Tanaka:** Speak for yourself, Stoll. Damn, why are all the hot ones gay?

**Annabeth Chase:** I thought you were after Jason, Drew.

**Piper McLean:** Oh, don't remind her of that, let her fantasize about a _different _guy that she has no chance with…

**Drew Tanaka:** Bitch.

**Thalia Grace:** Slut.

**962 people like this**

**Clarisse la Rue:** Well, it's not the kind of shit getting real I was talking about, but this is good too.

**Connor Stoll:** I'll bet ten drachma on Thalia. Any takers?

**Leo Valdez:** Dude, no one is dumb enough to take that bet.

**219 people like this**

* * *

**Gleeson Hedge** posted a video _Chuck Punching His First Monster 3 years old_

**Nico di Angelo:** Well, he's certainly living up to his namesake, isn't he?

**Chris Rodriguez:** You know Chuck Norris?

**Nico di Angelo:** Why is everyone always surprised when I get pop culture references? Seriously!

**Clarisse la Rue:** Ignoring you two, GO CHUCK!

**Gleeson Hedge, Nico di Angelo, and Mellie Hedge like this**

**Leo Valdez:** With you as his godmother and Coach as his dad, I didn't expect anything less.

**Mellie Hedge:** His godfather isn't the most even-tempered of people, either.

**Gleeson Hedge likes this**

**Leo Valdez:** Well, who is his godfather?

**Gleeson Hedge:** Ghost Boy, of course.

**Nico di Angelo:** Wait…what? Since when?

**Mellie Hedge:** Since Chuck was born…didn't Gleeson tell/ask you?

**Nico di Angelo:** He never said a word…

**Gleeson Hedge:** I don't get what the big deal is.

**Nico di Angelo:** The _big deal_ is that you never told me I was the godfather to your kid! You didn't think it might be a good idea to mention that?!

**Mellie Hedge:** Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Anyway…do you accept the title?

**Leo Valdez:** *turns puppy eyes towards Nico as he watches the tennis match*

**Nico di Angelo:** Of course. Though I'll have to spoil him for a while to make up for not knowing in the first place.

**Will Solace:** Aw. So cute.

**Nico di Angelo:** Shut it, Will.

**Leo Valdez:** Yeah, wouldn't want Nico to punish you. Or would you? O.o

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	16. Facebook Part 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner, I'm just feeling a bit lazy at the moment.**

**Warnings: pranks, hair dye, very minor slash, hackers, and death threats**

**Yes, I'm aware that some of my 'warnings' don't need warnings. I'm just doing it for my own amusement.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **posted on **Travis Stoll**'s wall

**Nico di Angelo: **I hope you have your affairs in order.

**Travis Stoll:** Affairs? I'm not cheating on Katie!

**Katie Gardner: **You'd better not be…

**Thalia Grace and 847 others like this**

**Travis Stoll:** I'm not! I swear on the Styx!

**Connor Stoll:** Um…I think he meant 'affairs' as in last will and testament…it was a death threat.

**Nico di Angelo:** Exactly; nice to know that one of you has a brain. Regardless, I'm coming after you, too.

**Katie Gardner:** What did they do this time?

**Nico di Angelo:** …Let's just say my hair isn't completely black anymore.

* * *

**Hazel Levesque **has posted a picture on **Nico di Angelo**'s wall

**Piper McLean:** At least the colors suit you…

**Jason Grace:** Yeah, at least they didn't use pink or something.

**Nico di Angelo:** If they had I'd have turned them over to the Furies. Alecto already hates demigods, so I'm sure she'd have fun.

**Percy Jackson:** No kidding. I never would have guessed.

**925 people like this**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo** has changed his profile picture

**Nico di Angelo:** What the fuck? No I didn't!

**Nico di Angelo: **…

**Nico di Angelo:** LEO!

**Leo Valdez:** What? The gold and silver streaks suit you.

**260 people like this**

**Nico di Angelo:** I can practically _feel_ you smirking.

**Calypso Ogygia:** Nice to know I'm not the only one.

**Leo Valdez:** Hey! I happen to have a very manly smirk, thank you very much.

**Calypso Ogygia:** Oh course, dear.

**528 people like this**

**Piper McLean:** He just turned as red as a tomato and started stuttering…I would recommend using more terms of endearment, preferably in very public places.

**9,257 people like this**

**Calypso Ogygia:** I'll keep that in mind. :)

**Nico di Angelo:** Have fun with that, and make sure you have a camcorder handy. Leo-if I ever catch you hacking into any of my accounts (or laptop, or anything else)…well, I'll leave that to your imagination.

**Leo Valdez:** Well, schist…

**Demeter:** Language, boy!

* * *

**PM between Nico di Angelo and Will Solace**

**Will Solace:** Oh, don't be too hard on them, it looks good on you.

**Nico di Angelo:** And the fact that one of the colors is gold and you're father's domain includes the sun has nothing to do with it.

**Will Solace:** Um…well…

**Nico di Angelo:** Don't hurt yourself. I was already planning on leaving it in. I'm still going to get revenge, though. I'll find a way to dye _their_ hair pink. Maybe I'll ask the Piper if she can get a hold of something a little more...permanent.

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. Facebook: Special Edition!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Or the movie that is referenced at the end. :)**

**Warnings: cuteness, slash, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Couples Game

**Percy Jackson:** Um…are we supposed to post this publically, or just PM said 'significant other' to see if we get it right?

**Annabeth Jackson:** Best to make it private.

**259 people like this**

* * *

Question 1: What was the most embarrassing thing your significant other went through?

* * *

**PM between Annabeth Jackson and Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth Jackson:** Trying to 'convince me' why I shouldn't join Artemis and the hunters.

**Percy Jackson:** Yup. That was only embarrassing later, though…at the time I was panicking.

* * *

**PM between Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang**

**Hazel Levesque:** Hm…I'm going to guess when you were presented to the legion for the first time.

**Frank Zhang:** Oh, don't remind me. Of all the times to trip…

**Hazel Levesque:** Come on, it wasn't that bad.

**Terminus:** Oh yes it was!

**Frank Zhang:** How…what…? This is a private message! On Facebook! You don't even have hands!

**Hazel Levesque:** I'll ask Nico.

* * *

**PM between Leo Valdez and Calypso Ogygia **

**Calypso Ogygia:** Do you even get embarrassed?

**Leo Valdez:** It's been known to happen. Rarely.

**Calypso Ogygia:** Well, I've definitely seen you stutter…

**Leo Valdez:** Uh, no you haven't. (Avoiding the topic)

**Calypso Ogygia:** Aw, our first kiss embarrassed you? So cute.

**Leo Valdez:** I'm not cute! I'm so hot I'm on fire!

**Calypso Ogygia:** You're cute. *glares*

**Leo Valdez:** …Fine *grumbles*

* * *

**PM from Will Solace to Nico di Angelo**

**Will Solace: **When you asked me out, you were blushing pretty badly. Not sure about your _most_ embarrassing moment, though.

**Nico di Angelo:** You were blushing 'pretty badly' before, during, _and_ after I asked you out. I think that _was_ my most embarrassing moment, actually.

**Will Solace:** Touché…You weren't embarrassed when you told Percy that you used to like him.

**Nico di Angelo:** Yeah, because I'd already moved on to someone else. ;) What was the point in being embarrassed about it when it didn't hold true anymore?

**Will Solace:** *blushes*

* * *

Question 2: What were you thinking when you kissed each other for the first time?

* * *

**PM between Annabeth Jackson and Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth Jackson:** 'Oh gods, I'm breathing underwater! Oh…my…'

**Percy Jackson:** 'Immortality is nothing compared to this.'

**Annabeth Jackson: **Oh, hush. We're already married; you don't have to romance me anymore.

**Percy Jackson:** What are you talking about? If anything, it means I should 'romance you' more.

* * *

**PM between Jason Grace and Piper McLean**

**Piper McLean:** 'Forget the false memories, this is _way_ better.'

**Jason Grace:** *brain shortage*

**Piper McLean:** ?

**Jason Grace:** My brain just stopped working.

**Aphrodite:** Aw…*squeals*

**Piper McLean:** What the Hades….MOTHER! STOP EAVESDROPPING!

* * *

**PM between Calypso Ogygia and Leo Valdez**

**Calypso Ogygia:** 'Please come back…' (In reality, 'He's the one.')

**Leo Valdez:** 'No way I'm going to forget you. I AM coming back.' (In reality, 'Someday I'm going to marry this girl.')

**Calypso Ogygia:** And you kept your promise. *insert heart here*

**Leo Valdez:** Of course I did! Like I was going to start our shop without you…

* * *

**PM between Nico di Angelo and Will Solace**

**Nico di Angelo:** Oddly enough, a song starting playing in my head…maybe I spend too much time around you and your siblings. ;)

**Will Solace:** No you don't! Wait…what song?

**Nico di Angelo:** Why?

**Will Solace:** I heard one, too. I'm curious if my dad was messing with us.

**Nico di Angelo:** Probably. I'm not really one to hear music playing in my head.

**Will Solace:** …So?

**Nico di Angelo:** …That one from Tangled, when they're in the boat.

**Will Solace:** *singing because the internet can't convey my horrible singing voice*

All those days, watching from the windows  
All those years, outside looking in  
All that time, never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's, oh, so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything looks different  
Now that I see you…

**Nico di Angelo:** *sighs and grumbles*

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

* * *

**Because I just couldn't resist that adorableness. **

**Sorry for the excessive line breaks, but it would've gotten confusing with them.**

**Reviews are welcome! There will probably be a few more chapters of this 'couple game', but I'm not sure when. Probably soon, considering how often I'm updating.**


	18. Bets and Wagers Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.  
**

**Warnings: mentions of pre-slash and slash, devious Annabeth, and gambling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Twenty drachma that Jason breaks up with Piper!" Drew announced with a meant-to-be-sexy grin.

The other campers in the room (a mixture of different cabins) just glanced at the bratty Daughter of Aphrodite and rolled their eyes.

"Are you really sure you want to make that bet?" Calypso asks skeptically. It had taken a while, but now she was able to blend in with the people at camp, and was included in these kinds of things.

Drew bit her lip, contemplating. The Daughter of Atlas was dating Leo Valdez, who was best friends with Jason Grace. Therefore, she was more likely to know if Jason and Piper were having problems. But then again, it was still a possibility, right? Right?

"I'm sure." Drew said with a shrug, ignoring the traitorous voice in the back of her mind telling her to give it up already (she didn't realize that it wasn't her mind, but her mother Aphrodite trying to get her to stop messing with 'Jasper').

"If you insist." Annabeth said with a sigh, writing down the bet in the notebook they saved just for these meetings. "Any other takers?"

She didn't expect anyone to throw in their lot with Drew, and wasn't surprised when no one did.

"Whatever, more drachma for me when I win." Drew grumbled with a slight pout. She glared, daring the others to contradict her, but no one took the bait.

There were many more bets made after that, as well as a few that people collected their winnings for. Some of the bets were kind of ridiculous, like how long it would take Mr. D to blow up at the newest camper, or if Clarisse would kill someone for teasing her about being Chuck Hedge's godmother. But, finally, they came to the topic that most of them had been waiting for.

"And now for the most interesting part…Solangelo." Annabeth said with a grin. "Anyone want to throw out a date they think those two will get together?"

There was silence. It wasn't even a question to any of them if Will and Nico would end up together, but no one was sure when it would happen. Nico had realized it, but they weren't sure about Will. There was also the fact that both of them were stubborn as Hades.

"I'll go for the first Tuesday of next month." Lacey, Daughter of Aphrodite, said, just throwing the day out there to get the ball rolling. "That's the day for Nico's monthly check-up, right?"

"Yeah." Annabeth confirmed, hiding a grin. Will had made Nico swear to let him check up on the Son of Hades at least once a month, to make sure he wasn't about to 'become one with the shadows'.

With that, everyone else threw out their own guesses. Connor and Travis bet that it would happen the next day, pouting when Annabeth forbid them from interfering with the boys, claiming that it would be cheating. Percy, dork that he was, thought that Will would kiss Nico after winning at Capture the Flag that weekend.

An hour later, the betting session was closed, at least until the next week. Everyone left the Big House (where they'd been hanging out), and Annabeth was the only one left.

Or at least she was, until Will and Nico walked into the building, smirking at her.

"How was your date?" Annabeth teased, smirking gently.

"The movie was good." Nico said, blushing a bit. Annabeth somehow doubted that they had actually seen much of the movie, but she wasn't about to say anything.

"I found out that Nico mixes his popcorn with M&amp;M's." Will offered, sitting down in a chair and pulling a protesting Nico into his lap, ignoring Annabeth's giggling. "So unhealthy…"

"But so delicious." Annabeth agreed, having learned that trick from her younger step-brothers.

"Right." Nico cut in. "So, has anyone figured it out yet?"

"Nope!" Annabeth said with a laugh and a mischievous look in her stormy gray eyes. "I'm all set to win about 150 drachmas. You two are their favorite thing to bet on."

Nico groaned in dismay, still not using to being the center of attention, much less for something like this.

"50 drachmas for each of us." Will said, hugging his boyfriend tightly until he smiled a bit.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that since you're already dating, none of them win and I win their drachmas by default." Annabeth said, before bidding them goodnight and leaving.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. I might write a part two for this, but I'm not sure yet.  
**


	19. Bets and Wagers Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: slash, gambling/betting**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey!" Lacey shouted, grinning happily as she entered the Big House for the next 'betting session'. "Guys, I managed to get a picture of Will and Nico!"

"So?" Drew asked rudely, trying to hide her interest. She was still bitter that Jason (the 'love of her life') and her stupid half-sister hadn't broken up yet.

"So…" Lacey drawled, rolling her eyes but still grinning. "They were kissing at the time!" She squealed.

There was silence for a moment before the room erupted.

"WHAT?!" Piper nearly screamed, excited.

"Show us!" Clarisse said, eyes narrowed. "Proof or it didn't happen."

Undeterred by the Daughter of Ares's gruff attitude, the young Daughter of Aphrodite pulled out her cell phone (demigods tended to stay away from using cell phones, but since she only used it to take pictures and things like that she was safe) and pulled up the picture, turning it to face the others.

"Oh. My. Gods." Hazel murmured, her golden eyes wide as saucers. She was happy for the two, but why hadn't Nico told her? It didn't exactly look like the couple's first kiss.

The rest of the people in the room giggled, squealed, or smirked (the Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabins fit into that last category, along with Annabeth, 'funnily' enough).

"Yeah, yeah, we're all very happy for them." Connor said after a few minutes, since the giggling hadn't quieted down yet.

"The question is, though: when did this start?" Travis finished.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this wasn't their first kiss." Lacey said, disappointed. "There wasn't enough… awkwardness or hesitation."

"But, if this wasn't their first kiss…" Katie muttered, frowning. "How do we know who won the bet?"

"Ask them." Jason suggested. (He and Piper hadn't been to the last meeting, so was unaware that Drew still had her sights set on him).

No one could think of any other sure-fire way to find out, so they agreed, and Hazel was nominated to go weasel the information out of her brother, while one of Will's sisters was sent to do the same with Will.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the two girls came back into the room, their eyes even wider than before in stunned expressions. They slumped down in their seats, ignoring everyone's questions for a moment as they gathered their thoughts.

"How long?" Piper begged.

"They've been together for about four and a half months." Hazel whispered, though the others in the room could clearly hear her.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked, hurt. He was Nico's best friend, the first person that the Son of Hades had come out to (albeit not willingly), yet Nico hadn't bothered to tell him?

"Apparently they weren't quite ready to come out to the camp when they first got together, and later they kept it secret because…well…" Will's sister started.

"Because apparently Jason and Percy are irritating and overprotective and nosy-" Hazel continued, ignoring the two boys protesting. "And Nico didn't want to deal with that. He is, contrary to what you two may think, capable of taking care of himself."

"We know that!" Jason insisted, with Percy nodding along firmly. "But-"

"No 'buts' about it." Piper interjected, staring down her boyfriend.

"That 'but' is why he kept it a secret from you." Annabeth agreed, glaring at her boyfriend in a silent demand that he wouldn't mess with the relationship between Will and Nico in any way, shape, or form.

Percy gulped, interpreting the expression as 'I will break up with you. You know, before skinning you alive and feeding you to a monster.' He nodded meekly.

"Anyway, since those two would find out due to the gossip mill (there were a few laughs in agreement), they decided to not tell _anybody._" Will's sister finished.

"None of us bet that far back." Calypso interjected with a frown. "So who won?"

There were loud exclamations, people claiming that they were the winners for some reason or another, until they heard a laugh.

"I did!" Annabeth said, grinning from ear to ear. Percy and the others of the Seven could see the devious look in her eyes. "As the taker of the bets, I win if no one else does. That's why when I found out they were already dating, I didn't say anything!"

Then, the Daughter of Athena ran out of the room with the bag containing her winnings, while most of them went to chase her. Connor and Travis Stoll, however, merely glanced at each other and shook their heads. They might be the Sons of Hermes, god of thieves and trickery, but they should have expected that the Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, would manage to out-fox them.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said with a grin, knocking on the door to Cabin 13. "Here's your share!"

Will and Nico grinned at her, before Annabeth took off running again.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	20. Bets and Wagers-Solangelo Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Warnings: slash (obviously), smirking waitresses, light kissing, an awesome movie, and a 50's diner**

**So, if you haven't noticed the title, this is the date that was mentioned in the first Bets and Wagers chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're going on a date."

Nico's eyes shot open, and he fell out of the tree he was dozing on in surprise. Luckily, he managed to catch himself, grabbing a branch before jumping down. He turned to look at the speaker, who was (unsurprisingly) Will Solace, his boyfriend.

"Hello to you too." Nico muttered wryly, raising an eyebrow at Will.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't realize you were asleep." Will explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling this _adorable_ smile that made it practically impossible for Nico to be annoyed with him.

"Right." Nico said with a sigh. "So. What do you want to do, then?"

"Go on a date." Will repeated.

"Yeah, I got that part, oddly enough." Nico said in fond exasperation, rolling his eyes a bit. "I meant what do want to do on the date, Sunshine? Anywhere you want to go in particular? Transportation isn't exactly an issue…"

"Oh!" Will said, smiling in surprised happiness. He'd been afraid that Nico wouldn't want to go on a date with him. They were together, but still… "Nowhere too far. Just to a movie theater. There's a new movie coming out that looks good."

"What's it about?" Nico asked, slightly curious.

Will beamed, before pulling out his Kindle Fire and connecting to the internet, pulling up a trailer for the movie and showing it to Nico.

"How to Train Your Dragon?" Nico mused, though he had to admit that it looked interesting. "Sure, why not? When is it playing?"

As Will checked Fandango and listed the show times, Nico decided that they would go to the showing right before dinner, and they'd go somewhere before the movie. Will agreed immediately to this plan, as it would give his siblings (and Jason and Percy, who were really overprotective of Nico even though Nico was the one who usually called the shots) less time to harass and tease him.

* * *

Somehow, they managed to escape their nosy stalkers (seriously, they had their own _fan club_, it was really creepy), slipping out into the mortal world and asking Argus to drop them off at a restaurant. Chiron had been reluctant to give them permission to leave, but they were old enough to make their own decisions, and Nico was likely to kill any monster that attacked them, so they would be safe.

They ended up eating at this small 50's diner, which Will chose because it was a 'mid-way' point-from the time Nico was born to the time that Will was. Nico slapped his boyfriend upside the head for that comment, but decided to just go with it. They had really good chocolate milkshakes, anyway, and the waitress had given them a large one with two straws, winking.

Nico was continuously amazed how little people seemed to care about homosexuality these days, at least in comparison to the thirties. There were still some idiots out there, and disapproving looks, but for the most part no one even batted an eyelash.

This was New York, after all.

Afterwards, the couple walked to the movie theater conveniently located a few blocks away, holding hands the entire time. It was nice to be able to do that. At camp, no one knew they were dating, even though a lot of people teased them as if they knew they were. It was nice just being together, without everyone at camp squealing, smirking, winking, giggling, or making kissy faces at them.

* * *

Once they got to the theater, they argued slightly over who would pay. Will had paid the bill at the diner when Nico was distracted, and argued that since he'd been the one who wanted to go out, he should be the one paying.

Eventually, they managed to compromise. Nico would pay for their tickets, and they would split the bill for their snacks. Granted, they ended up sharing the snacks anyway.

As they went to the table over near the hallway to get straws for their drink (yes, only one) and butter for their popcorn, Nico surprised Will by putting the M&amp;M's he had gotten into the popcorn. Curious, Will tried it, and decided that it was pretty good.

They made their way into the theater, heading to the back row. Neither of them was comfortable with people being behind them, too used to being attacked.

Once they had settled down, they exchanged a few chaste kisses (they would've gotten more into it if they weren't afraid of knocking over their food and drink) before the movie started.

'Will chose a good movie.' Nico thought as he watched the flight scene. Granted, he hadn't seen very many movies, but that didn't matter.

He found himself sympathizing with Hiccup. He was a loner, an outcast who eventually found his place in his tribe and made his father proud of him. Finally, he had found Toothless, a friend who accepted him for who he was.

Apparently, Jason was his Toothless. He could even fly, too. And lightning was close enough to shooting plasma-like bolts, wasn't it? They even had the same goofy grin.

Of course, that would mean Will was Astrid, he pondered as the movie continued. Blonde with blue eyes, stubborn, protective, Hiccup's love interest…

Nico smiled slightly, and unknown to him, Will did the same.

After the movie, they left in comfortable silence, walking slowly. Nico would eventually shadow-travel them back to camp, but he didn't want to rush it.

Unfortunately, they had to go back at some point. After another half an hour of walking around aimlessly, talking about nothing of real importance, Nico transported them back to camp.

They landed at the Big House, right outside, and were surprised to see a large group of their fellow campers inside, chatting away. Once everyone left, only Annabeth stayed, and by then they'd realized what was going on, so they went inside to ask her about it.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I just couldn't help bringing How to Train Your Dragon into this story/collection of stories at some point. I'm not at all ashamed to admit that the How to Train Your Dragon movie is my favorite in the entire universe, while the second one comes right after that. If anyone is curious, the next on the list is Rise of the Guardians.**


	21. Visitors' Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: This is a request made by Diamond Desert, where the gods (specifically Hades and Apollo) find out about Will and Nico and their reactions to it. There will be more than this chapter, at the moment I'm just setting up the story.**

**Warning: established slash, protective parents, Athena and Poseidon rivalry, embarrassing Olympian parents, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'_It's getting a bit boring around here,_' Zeus thought to himself, sighing. He was sitting in the throne room with the others. They were supposed to be doing something (he couldn't remember what), but nothing was getting done.

"Are you alright, Love?" Hera asked sweetly, trying to get back on his good side after her manipulations involved with the Seven.

"I'm fine." Zeus responded. Hera huffed a bit, annoyed that her term of endearment wasn't returned. It had been a whole three months, why hadn't he gotten over it yet? He had already let Apollo off the hook, so why couldn't he forgive his own wife, who was only trying to help?

"I have an idea." Zeus suddenly spoke up after a few minutes. He didn't shout, but the others were also quiet and bored, so they heard him just fine.

"Yes, father?" Athena asked, curiously, though she still looked rather stern.

"I propose we spend the rest of the day visiting Camp." Zeus announced, and suddenly a majority of the others started playing closer attention. Hera just scoffed, since she didn't like those little brats, and Artemis didn't have any children, so she didn't see the point. Even Hestia looked up from her place at the hearth to glance at her youngest brother curiously.

"Sounds good to me." Poseidon said with a shrug, hiding his excitement at the possibility that he would be able to spend time with his son. Usually he disagreed with Zeus on principle, but this time he was just fine with his idea.

"Of course it does, you emotional fool." Athena scoffed, though she continued. "However, I agree that it could be interesting. Perhaps I can talk some sense into my daughter, Annabeth…"

"Perseus has helped save the world more than enough times." Poseidon said calmly, though he was glaring daggers at his rival. "Annabeth was right there with him most of the time, but if you find him so lacking…what have _you_ done these last few years?"

Athena stood up immediately, furious and looking like she wanted to stab Poseidon in the head with his own trident.

Aphrodite was, oddly enough, the one to stop the fight. She was giving herself a manicure, and without even looking at the arguing pair, spoke up. "Love doesn't fall under either of your power, so live with it. Athena, I simply don't care if you disapprove of the boy, Annabeth is happy. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

Athena was surprised that the ditzy woman had spoken to her so seriously, but merely huffed and looked away, grumbling. Poseidon wasn't bothered by what the goddess of love said; he only wanted his son to be happy. If that meant being with Owl Head's daughter, he didn't care.

"Back to the original topic…" Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "Would all of us be required to go?"

Zeus thought about it carefully before he answered. "You, Hestia, and Hera don't have to go, as none of you have demigod children, though you may have your Hunters visit the camp if you wish. However, I think I'll have Hades come with us…"

Hermes took his cue, grinning as he teleported to the Underworld to speak to his uncle. A moment later, the Lord of the Dead was also in the throne room, looking a bit miffed.

"What?" Hades growled, irritated that he'd been pulled away from managing his domain.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood for a visitor's day, apparently." Apollo said with a grin. "Dad wants you to come with us."

"Why would I do that?" Hades demanded, turning to his youngest brother. "I see Nico more often in a single month than most of you do during your children's entire lives!" The other Olympians (or at least the ones with kids) bristled, but couldn't deny his words.

"What about Hazel Levesque?" Hestia asked calmly. Zeus was thankful that she had spoken up; she was, after all, Hades' favorite sibling by far. "The Romans are at the Greek camp at the moment, so she will be there."

"You know very well why I can't-" Hades began, careful not to raise his voice at Hestia.

"You don't need to officially claim her." Hermes offered. "That way you won't technically be, according to the rules, acknowledging her. You won't be required to have Thanatos come collect her soul. At least I think that's how it would work…"

"Surprisingly, my dear half-brother is correct." Athena agreed, turning towards Hades. "The girl will be fine."

Hades was silent for a moment longer, before he sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Excellent." Zeus said, standing up. "Hermes, go alert Dionysus that most of us will be arriving soon."

And with that, the god of messengers left.

* * *

**Review please!**


	22. Visitors' Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**So, I've started a new story called Hephaestus TV (like in The Lightning Thief), where the Olympians spy on their kids. It's not a romance story, but Solangelo and the other couples are mentioned, so check it out!**

**Warning: slash (obviously), lecherous Apollo, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This should be interesting." Dionysus muttered, shuffling his deck of cards.

The other Olympians, and even a few of the minor gods and goddesses, were going to be arriving at Camp Half-Blood in a few short minutes. Dionysus didn't particularly care one way or the other, but he was hoping that once his father saw how irritating these brats are, he would take him off probation.

Not that he thought that it would actually happen, but you never know.

He had decided to be a bit of a troll, and hadn't told the campers (or Chiron for that matter) about the visit. No, that would give the kids enough time to make themselves look presentable, and he wanted their parents to see them as they actually were.

* * *

When the time finally came, a few of the campers stiffened, as if sensing the power approaching the camp. The Seven (minus Leo), Nico, Reyna, Will, and Clarisse jolted as if electrocuted, before they all made their way to where they thought the others would be: the Big House.

"What was that?" Percy asked, slightly worried when he arrived.

"I don't know." Annabeth said, scowling a bit. She didn't like not knowing things.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can feel my dad's aura somewhere in there." Nico said, jogging up to the others, Will right behind him.

"Aura?" Reyna asked curiously. She didn't doubt that Nico was right, but she hadn't realized that feeling auras was one of his many abilities. Of course, dream manipulation wasn't something most would have suspected him of being able to do, either, but he was nearly as good as the Hypnos kids.

"Um, yeah." Nico answered, blinking at her. "You know how the gods radiate power, and it feels a bit different for every one of them? That's their aura."

"Interesting." Annabeth said, filing away the information from a later time. She didn't doubt him either; honestly, Nico might not be a child of Athena, but he was a treasure trove of information. It was nice never having to explain anything to Nico, because more often than not, he knew exactly what was going on.

They were about to continue their conversation, but suddenly there was a bright, blinding light. All of them instinctively shut their eyes, blocking them from the light. When they were finally able to open their eyes, they did, and were rather shocked to see the group in front of them.

There was a moment of silence, before Jason stepped forward.

"Father." He said, bowing to Zeus in respect. The others quickly followed his lead, greeting their own parents (though Reyna's mother obviously wasn't there, so she knelt before Athena with Annabeth). Nico didn't even bother bowing, he just nodded to his father in respect, eyebrow raised in question. Hades shrugged and rolled his eyes in response.

Hazel noticed their exchange, and sighed, frustrated. She didn't have the best relationship with their father (even if he was in his Greek form).

Hades glanced at his daughter, taking in her expression. Steeling himself, he looked her straight in the eye, nodding at her in greeting. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded back. Hades was dreading the possibility of Thanatos arriving to take her soul now that Hades had acknowledged her being alive, but he didn't show up, and he was able to breathe easier.

Nico smiled at his half-sister and father.

"Reyna…" Athena murmured, glancing at her champion. It wasn't every day she allowed someone to use her cloak. "Rise. You as well, Annabeth." The blonde and dark-haired girls both stood up, glancing at each other. "I know that you are not my daughter, but I am good friends with Bellona. You are welcome to stay in my cabin."

"Thank you, Lady Athena." Reyna said with wide eyes. Only her political training as the praetor of New Rome stopped her from stuttering. "I am honored."

Annabeth beamed at her mother happily, before linking arms with her new honorary half-sister. Reyna probably wouldn't be there often, since her home was Camp Jupiter, but it would still be nice having another girl her age staying in the Athena cabin.

Percy and Poseidon, not as formal as the others, smiled each other, before Poseidon locked Percy in a headlock. Percy groaned, trying to escape.

Ares glanced at his son and daughter, smirking at the two of them. Clarisse smirked back, but Frank just looked him straight in the eye, looking a bit uncomfortable. Oh well, at least he was able to make eye contact with him…he would bring him around eventually.

Maybe he'd give his son a new bow, since he preferred that over other, more suitable weapons for a child of war. Still, Ares was proud of him. It wasn't every day you helped save the world.

"Piper, darling!" Aphrodite squealed, gliding towards her daughter and drawing her into a tight hug. Piper, for her part, just sighed, patting her mother on the back before gently extracting herself from the hug.

"Hello, mother." She said, her smile a bit forced. Aphrodite took in the expression on her face before snapping her fingers in a bit of revenge.

Piper gasped in horror as she was given her mother's blessing _again._ Make-up, hair styled, long white dress, the whole nine yards. "Mother!"

"Don't worry, dear." Aphrodite said innocently. "Your clothing and jewelry are on your bed."

'_At least she didn't mug me again.'_ Piper thought with a sigh.

Will snorted quietly at the exchange, before turning to his own father.

"Hey, dad." He said, kind of awkwardly. He'd only seen his father a few times in his life."

"Will!" Apollo said with a grin, wrapping his arm around his son in a hug, ignoring the 'oomph' from the trapped demigod.

Will glanced at Nico, mouthing for him to help, but Nico just smirked and shook his head.

Apollo, of course, noticed their interaction, and raised his eyebrows as it clicked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He muttered to his son quietly with a smirk, winking lecherously.

Will blushed, a bit mortified. He couldn't believe his father had just said that…but at least Apollo was fine with the fact that Will was gay. Though, considering Apollo's history, he would be a hypocrite if he didn't.

* * *

**Review please!**


	23. Disney Serenade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, The Little Mermaid, or the song Kiss the Girl (or any song, movie, or book for that matter).**

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I was asked by TailsDoll13, also known as Deranged Shadow Fangirl (cool name, by the way) if I could do my own version of the first chapter of her story, 'How Not to Get Your OTP Together' (check it out if you haven't already, it's really good!) Needless to say, I agreed.**

**It isn't exactly the same, obviously, but the main basis (people singing Kiss the Girl to try and get Solangelo together) is the same. Since it is different, don't just skip the first chapter of the original version, because you'll miss out and probably get confused.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shouldn't we change the pronouns to 'boy'?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the assembled group. "He might get the wrong idea…"

"We can't!" Drew shrieked, her eyes wide with a crazy glint in them. "That song is iconic! We are NOT changing it." The others backed off at her vehemence. None of them wanted to deal with the already crazy Daughter of Aphrodite.

"If you say so…" one of Will's half-siblings said. As a child of Apollo, she understood why the song should stay the same, but still, Katie had a point. Regardless, she wasn't about to try and argue with Drew about something like this.

"Let's get this show on the road, then." Hazel interjected with a happy smile, hoping that this would help her brother out.

With that, they left to find their victims. Not that they would call them that out loud…

* * *

They found Will Solace first, right where they knew he would be, practicing at the archery range, shooting bulls-eye after bulls-eye. He was completely focused on his task, until he heard a laugh.

Specifically, Nico's laugh.

Hazel and Jason had split up from the main group to find the Son of Hades, since, besides Will, they were the closest to him, being his sister and best friend. It had taken them a few minutes, but they had managed to convince him to practice shooting with them.

When Nico saw that Will was looking his way, he waved, smiling a bit, but didn't come over to him. After all, he'd agreed to practice with Hazel and Jason, so he couldn't just abandon them.

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words _

Will started as he heard someone start to sing. He glanced around curiously, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but he couldn't figure it out. Will's eyes widened as he recognized the song.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

'Oh gods…' Will thought, about to die of embarrassment. Besides him and Nico, everyone in hearing range was already in a relationship. It was no secret that he was gay, and there were rumors floating around about Nico's preferences…

He didn't have to be a child of Athena to realize what was happening.

_Yes, you want her _('Yes, I want him…')_  
Look at her, you know you do _('Didn't I just admit to that?)_  
It's possible she wants you, too _('Why would he like me?)_  
There is one way to ask her _(Then he'll never speak to me again.)_  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Will blushed, trying to ignore the song as he glared at the target and lined up a shot. It hit one of the outer rings, a clue to his 'tormentors' that the song was getting to him.

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy _(Will scowled. He wasn't _shy…_he was terrified.) _  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl _

Will nearly flew into a panic attack at the thought. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Will glanced at where Nico was practicing, teasing Jason about his lack of grace with a bow. Obviously, that led to another joke, claiming that now he had to change his name.

It seemed like every time he caught a glimpse of the Son of Hades, or heard him laugh, he fell even harder for him. 'Aphrodite must be having fun.' He thought with a slight pout.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

Thank the gods the song was almost over. Will was nearly crazy at this point.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Nico, of course, hadn't heard any of this, and was blissfully unaware. Drew had managed to force them into sticking as close to the movie as possible, and Ariel hadn't really reacted to the song, so they were blocking Nico from hearing it (courtesy of Jason redirecting the wind so it didn't reach his ears, though no one was sure how he was doing it).

Will, on the other hand, was a mess.

* * *

The campers who had been conspiring to get the two boys to finally snap and get together were cheering as Will finally gave in, marching towards Nico and grabbing his hand, pulling the confused and slightly annoyed Son of Hades towards a more private area.

The campers were about to follow them, but Hazel and Jason knew that Nico would probably be embarrassed about his (hopefully) new relationship as it was, and didn't want to make it worse by letting the others see how it played out.

Hazel conjured up a deep chasm from the ground, surrounding the area the others were hiding in. They started hearing loud protesting, but there were only a few of them that tried leaping across, and they were caught by Jason's air powers, gently deposited back with the others.

The two eventually released them, after about half an hour, and the others were discouraged enough that they didn't go try and find the new couple.

There were, however, many people smirking and looking pleased with themselves when they saw Will and Nico enter the dining pavilion, walking closer than they usually did, with smiles on their faces (though Nico was trying to hide his) and lips swollen, presumably from making out.

And were those hickeys on their necks?

* * *

**Review please! I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was fun to write. :D**


	24. Happiest Place on Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's works or anything to do with Disney!**

**The semi-promised 'half-bloods go to Disney' chapter that I mentioned way back when I was asking for requests, way back in chapter 9.**

**This one has Solangelo, Frazel, Caleo, Jasper, **_**AND**_** Percabeth.**

**Warning: Nico teasing Will, Frazel pulling a prank, an exasperated Annabeth, and more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This place was inspired by the Winchester Mystery House." The Son of Hades said conversationally as the two of them waited to be able to board the doom buggy that would take them through the rest of the Haunted Mansion attraction.

"Really?" Will asked. "We're not going to get trapped in an inescapable maze of stairways and doors that lead to nowhere, right?"

"Don't worry about it. If we do, it's not like I can't get us out." Nico chuckled at the slight nervousness in the Son of Apollo's voice, before smirking mischievously. "Besides, it's the ghosts we'll have to watch out for. I heard this is one of Melinoe's favorite haunts. And my dearest half-sister isn't particularly fond of me."

(AN: Melinoe, daughter of Hades and Persephone, is the goddess of ghosts.)

"You're kidding, right?" Will asked with a chuckle.

No answer.

Nico was moving ahead in the line, leaving him behind, so Will quickly caught up.

"Right?" he demanded.

The Son of Hades blinked up at him innocently.

* * *

Piper watched in fond amusement as her boyfriend got in line at the Dumbo Flying Elephant ride.

You would expect the son of the King of Olympus to prefer something more manly or faux-dangerous, but no. A ride meant for kids that spun you relatively slowly up in the air.

Hey, he was two when he was basically kidnapped and started the journey that eventually landed him in Camp Jupiter.

If he wanted to act like the child he never really got to be, he would, damn it!

"Is that your boyfriend?" one of the mothers waiting on the sidelines for her child asked her, sounding a bit amused.

"Yeah." Piper answered, smiling fondly at the blonde.

The older woman was struck by the loving gaze. Most teenage girls looked at their boyfriend's differently, maybe adoringly or with puppy love, but not this girl.

And of course most girls would be embarrassed that their boyfriend was doing something like this, but there was no trace of that, either.

"Pipes!" the blonde suddenly called, waving his girlfriend over.

The woman watched as the (rather beautiful, she was slightly jealous) girl beside her grinned and skipped over to her boyfriend, standing next to him in line.

When one of the kids behind them protested about 'no cutsies,' the Native American girl smiled at him, ruffling his hair a bit before assuring them that she would be on the same Dumbo as her boyfriend, so her being there wouldn't make the wait any longer than they would be if it was just Jason.

The kids, entranced by her cheerful and kind smile, giggled and allowed it.

She didn't even have to use her Charmspeak.

A few minutes later, the woman snorted slightly as the two teenagers struggled to fit into the small metal elephant, but they managed it after some maneuvering.

And when the girl waved at her as the ride started, she couldn't help but wave back.

She wished them the best.

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, Hazel and Frank were on a boat at the Jungle Cruise attraction, listening to the 'tour guide' tell corny animal jokes and glancing at the animatronic animals.

"Leo could improve those." Hazel said thoughtfully, unimpressed by the unrealistic machines.

"Compared to his stuff, this is kind of boring." Frank agreed, long past the point where he would be jealous or insecure when Hazel complimented Leo, grandson and look-alike of the guy who was her first kiss.

Hazel's gold eyes lit up for a moment. "I might have an idea to make things a little more interesting."

Frank rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Oh?"

At that, Hazel leaned up to whisper in the Son of Mars' ear, and the tour guide was suddenly struck by a strong feeling of foreboding.

A few minutes later, Hazel used her control over the mist to cover Frank jumping off of the boat and into the water below, as well as making sure that the mortals didn't realize that he had disappeared.

Screams erupted as a large black mamba quickly slithered across the surface of the water and lunged towards the group, landing in a heap on the floor in the middle of the boat.

After watching everyone scream and freak out for a moment, Hazel giggled cutely, drawing the attention of everyone else. "Oh, come on. It's fake. See?"

With that, she crouch down and picked the snake up, using her mistiokinesis again to show the others an illusion of an obviously fake rubber snake as Frank got back into his seat, turned back to human form, and took the place of his mist-clone.

The others slowly relaxed, and a few even chuckled slightly at the scare, but…

The tour guide was at his wit's end trying to figure out how that had even happened. The snake attack wasn't part of the ride!

He had a feeling that the golden-eyed girl and her companion had something to do with it, seeing that they were fighting laughter for the rest of the ride, but he couldn't see how.

* * *

Annabeth sighed as Percy dragged her to yet another water ride.

They were at Disney World, the 'Happiest Place on Earth', and her boyfriend ignored everything else in favor of a glorified water park?

Unlike him, she couldn't keep herself dry!

Ugh.

'One more ride, Seaweed Brain.' She thought darkly. 'Then I shall get revenge by taking you to the place that gave me nightmares when my dad brought me to Disneyland for my 5th birthday. Luckily I got some earplugs, so I'll be okay.'

True to her unspoken vow, twenty minutes later Percy was cringing to the tune of 'it's a small world!'

Sweet, sweet revenge.

Except for the part where he had it stuck in his head and kept singing it during the trip back to the hotel.

* * *

Calypso looked at everything with wide-eyed curiosity, barely able to comprehend the surroundings which were so different than what she was used to.

"None of the princesses I've ever met dressed like that!" she protested to Leo after he explained to her who the girls in the fluffy ball gowns were supposed to be.

"How many princesses have you met?" Leo wondered aloud, before shaking his head. "Never mind. They're not actual princesses, they're characters from popular stories."

'Oh.' Calypso mouthed silently, before her nose twitched and she sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

Leo took a big whiff, thinking about it for a moment before pointing to a stand.

Ten minutes later, the couple was sitting at a table, feeding each other pieces of a funnel cake topped with powdered sugar and strawberries.

Afterwards, Leo took her to one of the shops, where he bought her a blue triangular hat with silver stars and black ears on the sides.

"What is this?" Calypso asked in bemusement.

"It's a Sorcerer Mickey Mouse hat!" Leo responded with a grin, gently sweeping the hair out of her eyes before putting the hat on her. "You'll see during the firework show tonight."

Both of them blushed slightly at the contact, but neither commented.

"Thank you." Calypso said softly as Leo removed the price tag so he could pay for the hat without her having to take it off.

"You're welcome, Callie." The Son of Hephaestus said with a smile, earning a quick peck on the cheek that caused both of them to blush, though she swatted at his shoulder for calling her that.

Again.

"What an odd-looking couple." The cashier muttered quietly as the pair left the shop.

* * *

**Please review!**

**And again, if any of you are waiting on this story for the next chapter in the Sword Art Online crossover, I'm posting it separately from this story. I mostly posted it on Just Another Day to make you all aware that it existed. Anyway, it's on my profile, just look for _Can't Catch a Break_. I haven't gotten too far, yet, and I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I haven't abandoned it and I wouldn't consider it on hiatus, I'm just a procrastinator.**


	25. Happiest Place on Earth 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's works or anything Disney, much less Disney World.**

**Hey guys! I was asked to make a part 2 of the Happiest Place on Earth, and I thought, sure, why not? There are plenty more rides and stuff to choose from. The Indiana Jones Adventure ride might be in this, and yes, I know Disney World doesn't have it (I was horrified when I saw that on the website, that's my favorite ride!), but Disneyland does, and that's the park I've been to, so…yeah.**

**On another note, apparently it's $105 for an adult ticket to Disney World. And I thought Disneyland's $99 was bad enough. Geez, if Disney weren't such a big tourist trap, no way would they make a profit. Operating costs must be pretty high, after all. The nightly firework shows and confetti for the parades alone…**

**Anyway. A lot of you have requested another Facebook chapter, but I'm out of ideas for that one. That being said, if **_**you guys**_** have any ideas for it, by all means, tell me and I might write it.**

**Warning: slash (as always)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will glanced at the sign excitedly, bouncing in place as they waited in line outside of the building. Geez, it was long, even if they'd had the forethought to get Fast-passes.

"How much sugar have you had today?" Nico asked, lips twitching in a ghost of a smile.

When Will paused, Nico waved his hand. "Never mind, don't answer that."

The Son of Apollo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I haven't been on a roller coaster in a long time."

Nico raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You say to the person who's never been on one."

Ten minutes later, the Son of Hades noticed Will fidgeting nervously. "What?"

"…It's darker than I expected." Will admitted with a blush that Nico couldn't see.

"Well, the ride is called Space Mountain, and space is pretty dark." Nico reasoned dryly, tugging on his boyfriend's hand as the line started moving again. He paused as he noticed Will's hands were a bit clammy. "Aw, don't worry. I'll protect you from the big bad beasties."

A little girl behind the pair groaned pitifully, and her mother scowled at Nico (though she wasn't too upset, the kid was only teasing his friend), who in turn smiled awkwardly and ruffled the kid's hair, assuring her that there weren't actually any monsters.

Will smiled at his boyfriend fondly, before grinning sheepishly as Nico took hold of his hand again as they got buckled in.

His very own dark knight in not-so-shining armor.

* * *

Jason and Piper glanced around the shop that they had just entered: Build-a-Bear Workshop.

"I didn't know they had locations at amusement parks." Piper said, kaleidoscope eyes showing surprise.

Jason shrugged. This was all new to him.

"So…what exactly is this place?" he asked, staring at the bins full of odd-looking fabric masses with animal faces.

"You get to build your own stuffed animal." Piper explained, biting her lip as she glanced over the bins before pulling out a white thing with red hearts. "You pick out the animal you want, take it over to that big yellow and red thing, where the attendant puts the stuffing in it…"

And with that, they went through the process, and the piece of mutilated fabric became a bear.

"You make a birth certificate for it…" Piper continued, going to a computer on the other side of the store. "Name it, and all that."

As the fake document printed, Piper gestured towards the other walls, which were covered in little outfits and accessories. "And if you want, you can dress it."

"Do you want to?" Jason asked, sounding a bit lost.

Being raised as a Roman preparing to join the Legion, this frivolous activity bemused him. The kids in the store did look happy, though.

Piper shook her head. "I'm good. But…I do have an idea…"

The next hour was spent making stuffed animals for their friends, which Jason had a surprisingly enjoyable time doing.

A Batman themed one for Nico, Captain America for Percy, Iron Man for Leo, Hulk for Frank, an elephant for Annabeth, horse for Hazel, Camo-themed bear for Clarisse, Thor for Reyna (who was too respected by the gods to punish her for the 'disrespect'), mouse for Calypso, and a normal brown teddy dressed in a doctor's outfit for Will.

It cost the pair a pretty penny, but they were so amused and eager to see their friends' faces when they got their gifts that they didn't mind.

Though they did have to have the boxes containing the bears delivered to their hotel rooms.

Later that night, most of their friends were either amused, thankful, or exasperated by the gifts, and Calypso asked curiously what other kinds of things were at the store.

As Piper listed them off, Leo's eyes glinted deviously as she said 'snowman from Frozen.'

* * *

Three days later, Khione let out a furious scream as she opened the stupid-looking monstrosity.

_Hey Khione!_

_Just wanted to thank you for blasting me a few months ago—good times. I met the most amazing girl in the world, who is now my girlfriend, and it's all thanks to you!_

_Leo Valdez, _

_Son of Hephaestus, Builder of the Argo II, Human Torch, and Liberator of Calypso, the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world_

Khione snarled, before striding into her chambers and yanking a drape from the wall. "Mirror Mirror on the wall…"

She didn't care what the Fire Brat thought of her, but she was second to _no one!_

Thousands of miles away, Polyphemus sneezed.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Hehe. I just had to do the Snow White thing with Khione. Don't worry, nothing would come of it, I was just keeping with the Disney theme. **

**Maybe I'll do one or two more of these Disney World ones. They're fun to write.**

**And yes, apparently there is a Build-a-Bear Workshop at Disney World. Why? No idea.**


	26. Happiest Place on Earth 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's works, anything Disney, or anything else I mention in this.**

**Warning: Solangelo. Jasper. Caleo. Slash, again. I think it'd be safe to assume at this point. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason glanced over the menu, face blank.

Piper stared at him expectantly.

A minute later, Jason's shoulders slumped. "I give."

His girlfriend smirked, getting up and walking around the table to sit next to her boyfriend, reopening the menu and explaining what the items were.

Jason made a mental note not to go to a French restaurant ever again, or at least not without Piper, his beautiful, strong, amazing, intelligent, and _French-speaking _girlfriend.

He shuddered as he contemplated what he might have ignorantly and unknowingly ordered for himself.

Piper patted his shoulder consolingly.

* * *

Leo sighed forlornly as his girlfriend's score got higher and higher.

Damn, she had good aim. Had there been a hidden arcade on Ogygia, or something?

When they had got on the Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin attraction, Calypso really hadn't known what to think.

So, they got on a weird-looking seat that spun around by itself, pressed buttons on the weird device in front of them, and shot at odd-looking targets?

In the end, Leo had a new respect for his girlfriend's hand-eye coordination, and Calypso a wariness of the things on the ride, especially the little bright green 'aliens' with three eyes.

Greek monsters?

Please.

These were much more disturbing.

* * *

Nico tensed as he heard a loud, excited squeal coming from about ten feet away.

He and Will turned to see what the commotion was, only for a little girl, maybe four years old, lunge at Nico, who only barely kept himself from attacking, and hugged his legs tightly.

Will stared at his boyfriend and the girl, stunned, and Nico stared back.

"Um…" Nico muttered, baffled.

"Oh my god!" a woman said, running towards them. "I am so sorry!"

"That's fine." Nico said politely, still stiff. "But…why…?"

"I don't know." The woman admitted. "She didn't say anything, she just started running, presumably when she saw you. I tried to stop her, but she's faster than I am."

The boys nodded in understanding.

"Mommy, he looks just like Jojo!" the little girl whined.

The woman's eyes widened, and she ran a hand down her now flushed face. "Oh, sweetie…"

"Who's Jojo?" Nico asked warily, pleading to any god who was listening that the person wasn't some dead family member or something.

That was the _last_ thing he needed.

"A character from her favorite movie, Dr. Seuss' _Horton Hears a Who_." The woman explained, sounding more than a little mortified.

At that, Will's eyes widened and he started laughing.

Nico scowled at him, wondering if he should be insulted or not. "What?"

"Nothing." Will didn't bother trying to hide his smile. "I'll get ahold of a copy and we can watch it later."

"Mommy!" the little girl whined, though she still hadn't let go of Nico's leg. "Can I get a picture with him? We did with Pluto and Minnie and Mickey and Goofy and Princess Jasmine and—"

"Sweetie, he's not—" the woman began weakly.

"I'm sure _Jojo_ won't mind." Will interrupted, nudging his boyfriend's (still stiff) shoulder.

The Son of Hades scowled at the Son of Apollo, who grinned back cheekily.

_You owe me._ Nico's eyes told him.

_I know. _Will answered in kind.

Nico sighed.

"Fine." He muttered.

The woman smiled gratefully at him, still mortified and embarrassed, but glad that the teen was kind enough to play along. "Thank you."

Nico grunted in acknowledgment, before crouching down and placing an arm around the kid awkwardly as her mother took the picture…

Five minutes later, she finally managed to drag her daughter away, and as soon as they were out of earshot Nico whirled on will.

"What was that all about?" he demanded.

"The character you reminded her of looks a lot like you." Will explained with a devious smile. "Black hair, dark eyes, really pale skin, _short_, wears black and white, quiet and broody with a heart of gold—"

The taller teen laughed as he dodged the incoming punch.

"Nu-uh!" Will said, shaking his head playfully as his boyfriend stalked towards him. "Careful, Nico. You wouldn't want to be a bad influence on all those children who might—"

The Son of Hades jumped forward.

The Disney World employees, two girls about eighteen years old, watched in interest.

"Should we call security?" one wondered.

"Nah." The other shook her head. "They were holding hands when they were coming in, so the black-haired kid probably won't do too much damage."

The first nodded in understanding. "Ah. Well, his boyfriend probably deserves it, then."

"It happens." The second agreed.

Eventually, Will placated Nico will a promise of going to the gelato stand they had seen earlier, if only so his boyfriend wouldn't actually kill him.

He pouted as he heard the girls' snickering behind the counter.

"Thanks for the help." He muttered with a pout.

Nico, following his gaze, snorted before his lips curled into a smirk.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I know Horton Hears a Who isn't a Disney movie. The little girl's logic was that she was seeing a whole bunch of characters from other movies that she knew, so why not another one?**


	27. Headcanons 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympians, or anything else that I happen to mention.**

**Wow…the response to that last chapter was overwhelming. The most amusing part (to me) is that it just randomly popped into my head and I wrote it down, I disliked Drew just like the rest of you. Of course, after writing it, I realized that I can really judge her too much considering we don't actually know very much about her. I'd read a few stories where she's trying to get with either Will or Nico or break them up, so I decided to try something different. Glad you guys enjoyed it!**

**So, there's this thing going around the Solangelo Tumblr tags where people are posting their own beliefs/ideas/whatever about Solangelo, and I figured I'd give it a shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_My Solangelo Headcanons…_

* * *

After Nico recovers from nearly fading and becoming one with the shadows, he discovers that he now has the ability to phase through things and become completely transparent whenever he wants to, kind of like how Percy and Annabeth got the gray streak in their hair from holding up the sky. Of course, he hasn't mentioned it to his friends (Will specifically), and they utterly freak out when he's forced to use the ability in battle, thinking that he's about to die. Will doesn't quite believe Nico when he says he's fine, and holds the Son of Hades' hand for the entire day and throughout the night, having insisted he spend the night in the infirmary, for 'medical reasons'.

* * *

At some point when they're hanging out, Nico ends up propping his feet on Will's lap. Will just laughs happily before pulling out a Sharpie and doodling on the Son of Hades' converse (suns, hearts, cartoon skeletons, etcetera).

* * *

Nico is without a doubt the most powerful demigod in either the Greek or Roman pantheons. The others have their own strengths and awesome powers too, but Nico's (necromancy, power over bones, earth, darkness, and _sleep and dreams_, along with the shadow traveling and death sense and fucking _cryokinesis _according to his profile on the Camp Half-Blood wiki) in a league all his own. So when Percy, Jason, and the others are trying to determine who the strongest demigod alive is, he calmly sips his _Dr._ Pepper (AN: I couldn't resist) and watches in amusement.

* * *

Nico is still a major geek, even if he doesn't make it nearly as obvious anymore. Quite a few of his and Will's dates are going to see superhero movies or going to conventions, occasionally dressing up at Will's insistence, while Nico groans and gripes but is secretly okay with it.

* * *

He also really likes the How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardian movies. He can't help but see parallels between him, Hiccup, and Jack Frost, and gets teary eyed as he thinks that all three of them got their happy endings in the end. When Will gives him a Toothless plush for Christmas (AN: they sell them at Build-a-Bear Workshop, I actually asked for one for Christmas), Nico attacks him with hugs and kisses while Will is confused but totally happy with the open affection.

* * *

Nico has a lot of random but totally cool talents, all of which really impress Will. Including but not limited to: pencil twirling (and I mean some serious tricks, not the basics), parkour, gymnastics, simple magic and card tricks, throwing his voice and imitating people (he even gets in a competition with Tyson over who is better at it), etc.

* * *

I can totally see Nico as a history buff. He has access to the ghosts of pretty much every person in the world with the exception of his mother (and Bianca, though she chose rebirth so it doesn't count), so he's bound to have learned a few things over the years. He and Annabeth occasionally get into heavy debates on different topics, while everyone else just stares at them in utter confusion.

* * *

One day, during Will's break in the infirmary, he plays the M.A.S.H. game with one of his sisters out of boredom. When it comes the time for him to pick names for people he would want to be with in the future (his sister didn't make him chose any people he didn't want to), he could only think of one: Nico. According to the rest of the game, they live in a house at New Rome with their three children (adopted of course) and a kitten, while Will works as a healer and Nico as a history teacher at the college.

* * *

While Hazel is Nico's sister and he thinks of Reyna as a sister too, he's also got a soft-spot for Piper. Not only is she his best friend's (semi-reluctantly on Nico's part) girlfriend, but she's the only girl from the Aphrodite Cabin who isn't stalking him and Will. They totally joke all the time about their blonde haired and blue eyed boyfriends, making blonde jokes and generally making the other go into hysterics.

* * *

Piper mentions during one of these bonding moments that she misses how her dad used to give her a new Christmas ornament every year, so Nico decides to give her one instead. He drags Jason shopping with him so that he can pick an ornament the same color as the Son of Jupiter's eyes, and Jason gets all teary, loving how his 'little bro' and girlfriend get along so well. Piper absolutely loves the ornament, and does the same thing for Nico (also making sure to get the right shade of blue to match Will's) the next year.

* * *

Jason buys Nico an over-sized soft purple Camp Jupiter hoodie, and Will gets really territorial and jealous, forgetting the fact that Jason and Piper are together. He ends up buying the Son of Hades a black hoodie with a large gold sun on it in retaliation, and soon the two of them are trying to outdo the other in spoiling the oblivious Nico. Of course, as the co-president of the Solangelo club, Jason is doing it mostly so he and Annabeth can squeal over Nico's blush every time Will gives him a new gift. Will eventually catches on, but keeps doing it anyway because he has realized that Nico's blush is one of the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen, alongside his eyes and smile.

* * *

Drew also sees Nico kind of like a little brother, and is incredibly protective of him. As such, she's one of the first to notice when Nico and Will get in a relationship, and threatens the Son of Apollo with dismemberment and castration if he hurts her favorite Son of Hades. Will is left with a new respect (and fear) for the girl, and is terrified until Nico kisses him and he realizes that whatever Drew could do to him, Nico is totally worth it. He never tells anyone about the discussion, which Drew is perfectly fine with.

* * *

**Please review!**

****Oh, and if any of you guys want to write your own story to expand on any of these, just ask me. :) ****


	28. Headcanons 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Headcanons/Scenarios 2:

* * *

Leo and Will get into an argument over which of their significant others fits the nickname 'Sunshine' more (ironically in Nico's case), while Nico and Calypso bond a bit, annoyed and mortified as they sympathize with the things the other person's boyfriend puts them through.

This evolves further, and eventually Calypso and Nico start their own mock war (though they're totally kidding) to give Leo and Will a taste of their own medicine as they pretend to hate each other. Calypso starts calling Leo things like Elf Boy, Nico various puns related to the sun (Apollo is amused and only too happy to help him come up with more nicknames), and the boys finally give up.

* * *

One of the monthly Camp Jupiter/Camp Half-Blood events is a Mythomagic Tournament. Nico, Frank, the First and Second Roman Cohorts, and a whole bunch of others enter. Will doesn't really know what's happening, but he cheers Nico on regardless. (We already know Frank played the game, and that's what the opposing Romans were playing when Frank, Hazel, and Percy kicked their butts during the war games).

* * *

Apollo and Dionysus (the latter being familiar with mental illnesses, depression and PTSD being among them) watch from the background sadly as Nico di Angelo has absolutely horrific nightmares (memories) and nothing he tries can stop them. Will ends up sleeping beside him and the nightmares lessen, and Apollo is just relieved (knowing that the two will eventually get together anyway and not wanting to see his future son-in-law so miserable) and Dionysus ignores the camp rules, glad that that 'Walter' brat could help the boy where he couldn't.

* * *

Will's half-sister Kayla gives Nico a customized tee for Christmas. The shirt is a light gray with a cartoon sun with arms hugging a pouting cartoon ghost, and Nico doesn't admit it, but it's his favorite.

* * *

Will finds out what Nico does with all of the Happy Meal toys he accumulates-gives them to random kids he comes across who look like they need a little more happiness. Nico benefits from that because Will now feels guilty whenever he scolds Nico for eating too much junk food, and even ends up eating it with him to get more of the toys to give away.

* * *

Whenever Nico is in the infirmary as a patient (which is probably much more often than is healthy), he starts doing crossword puzzles and other word games. Eventually, Will joins in, trying to help, but since they're both dyslexic it just makes it all the more confusing. They give up on that, and start trying to out-do the other by trying to find the weirdest, most obscure words they can. Will's siblings and the other patients just wonder how they can flirt with each other so blatantly and not realize that the other likes them back.

* * *

**As with the first one of these, if anyone wants to take a crack at it, just let me know. I'm slightly disappointed; I had a few takers last time, but so far none of those stories are up. *pout***


	29. Luck is a Double-Edged Sword

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's works or Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: slash/pre-slash, innuendo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay!" Percy clapped his hands together after buying their snacks from the old lady who ran the candy cart. "I've got an idea."

"Is it going to end in disaster?" Nico asked immediately, barely paying attention as he loosened his green and silver scarf slightly.

Percy's mouth dropped open in betrayal when the rest of his friends in the compartment perked up at his cousin's question and looked at him expectantly.

"_No_, it will not, thank you very much." The Gryffindor muttered petulantly.

"Oh, stop pouting." Annabeth, his beautiful girlfriend, ordered as he sat down next to her. "It doesn't suit you."

"Not as much as Ravenclaw blue suits your lovely eyes." Percy grinned at her aforementioned gray eyes narrowed at him.

"You two are so cheesy." Piper said with a sigh, the Slytherin beauty leaning on her Gryffindor boyfriend.

"And that's coming from Piper." Leo added, absentmindedly putting the fire in his hair out, the result of an errant spell.

The Gryffindor yelped when his best female friend punched him on the shoulder. "Hey-!"

He was interrupted by Hazel, who turned back to Percy. "What was your idea?"

The Gryffindor (though his friends agreed that maybe he should've been a Hufflepuff) grinned. "_Thank you_, Hazel."

Annabeth, Nico, and Piper all gave him unimpressed looks.

"Just get on with it." Nico ordered.

Percy sighed, bringing a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans from behind his back. "I just wanted to play Jellybean Roulette."

"You could've just said that, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighed, conjuring a small table and putting a line of the 'treats' on, which low-powered sticking charms so that the train's movements wouldn't make them roll off.

"Gather around, guys!" the blonde called.

* * *

Leo gagged the moment he bit into his brown jellybean. "Oh, that's so gross."

"What is it?" Frank asked curiously.

"Not sure." The Gryffindor admitted. "But I _think_…dog food?"

"I am not kissing you until you brush your teeth." Calypso declared immediately, wrinkling her nose along with everyone else in the compartment. "Twice."

Leo stared at the bag of beans like it had betrayed him.

* * *

The group stared at their second youngest member as he slowly chewed on his bean, unable to tell from his face whether or not it was bad one or not.

Slowly, Nico smirked. "Popcorn."

Leo groaned, bemoaning at the unfairness of it all.

The Ghost King (as they'd taken to calling him) got super-mega-yummy-awesome-delicious popcorn, yet he'd gotten _dog food_?!

Did that goddess that threw that tuna feast (according to Percy) have it out for him or something?

Ugh, his luck was horrible. Maybe he should try to get a hold of some Felix Felicis.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all of them had an _eclectic_ mix of flavors in their mouths. While most of them were grimacing in disgust at the taste, Nico was still smirking. In fact, he hadn't lost the smirk since his first one had been popcorn.

And since then, his luck had been absolute.

Apparently Fortuna had taken all of Leo's luck and transferred it over to Nico.

"I'm going to go change." The Slytherin said, cheerfully mocking them as he grabbed the backpack holding his uniform and opening the door. "Have fun—"

As it turns out, a certain Hufflepuff named Will Solace, who aspired to become a healer, was standing on the other side of the door.

Also as it happens, he had been slouching a bit…enough for Nico's lips to meet his entirely by accident when the black haired boy bumped into him.

Everybody froze.

* * *

Will blinked, slightly dazed as he watched the fascinating Slytherin blush in mortification, mumbling his apologies before making a quick escape.

'He tasted like fruit.' Will thought dreamily. 'And…was that popcorn.'

With that thought, he turned to go find his classmate so that he could find out for sure.

*insert wink here*

He didn't hear Nico's friends snickering at what had happened, or Leo cat-calling after him.

"Damn, di Angelo's gonna get lucky!" Leo cackled, yelping when his girlfriend hit him.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**I'll probably end up writing a few more Harry Potter crossover chapters. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. There are plenty of similar stories, but…eh, why not?**

**Also, please don't argue about my choices for their houses. I totally agree that all of them could fit in more than one house. Nico could be in any of them, Piper in any of them, Percy either in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor…I get it. **


	30. Veela, Flying, and Stares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of Rick Riordan's works.**

**To Annie, who just reviewed chapter 42: Not to be rude but you hate Back In Time? Okay, I don't have a problem with that, but just don't read it if you dislike it that much. No need to insult me and then basically say 'no offense.' Seriously, what was the point of that review? All it was was an insult.**

**Warnings: slash, cliché bitchy teenage girl, fear of heights…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper raised an eyebrow at the girl with silvery blonde hair that had just tried to curse her.

"And you did that because…" she trailed off, staring at the girl expectantly.

The girl sniffed daintily, eying Piper with narrowed eyes. "The boys were supposed to go for _me_, not some no-name mudblood."

Piper's eyes went up in shock.

Years after Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, and the pureblood supremacy was _still_ going around?

…From a RAVENCLAW?!

"…Okay, I really don't give a damn about blood status." Piper said bluntly. "That being said, aren't you supposed to be a Ravenclaw? Do your research. My dad is Tristan McLean."

Pureblood. A pureblood who also happened to be a rather famous actor in the muggle world.

The girl faltered, unsure.

Piper ignored it. Even her half-sister Drew hadn't believed it until she actually met Piper's dad.

The two girls exchanged words, Piper's polite and disinterested while the other girl hurled biting remarks, though the half-Native American half-Greek girl wasn't bothered.

When the girl eventually left, fuming that she hadn't gotten Piper to 'back off' from whatever it was she was yapping on about, Piper rolled her eyes.

It wasn't _her_ fault that her mother was the Greek goddess of beauty and love! She'd have been more than happy if Athena was her mother, though maybe not as much anymore after the Giant War…

Anyway, she was a Daughter of Aphrodite.

Even someone with Veela blood like that girl didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Students stared as Annabeth Chase started building a large three-dimensional model of a building, charmed not to fall, in the school library as she read her books and muttered to herself.

However, that wasn't as worrying as Leo Valdez, who some of the teachers hailed as Hogwarts' next great prankster, cursing to himself as he fiddled with something in his hands.

It was even worse when the two looked up from their projects long enough to speak to each other for a moment.

Hogwarts' greatest minds in strategy, architecture, and anything mechanical, seemingly collaborating on some sort of project.

It was disconcerting, to say the least.

* * *

"Hey, why don't you guys try out for the Quidditch teams?"

Thalia froze at the question, forcing herself not to panic at the thought of being that high up in the air, much less with nothing but a broomstick holding her up.

Percy and Nico winced, glancing at each other and then at Thalia.

They had their own reasons not to go up in the sky (*cough* homicidal family-killing Uncle Zeus *cough*), but they weren't _afraid_ of heights like their cousin was.

Jason came up from behind them, having overheard. "I'll try out."

He grinned at the boy who had originally asked the question, causing him to grin back and wander off, not commenting on the others' reactions.

"Thanks." Thalia whispered hoarsely, raising her glass of water to take a sip.

"No problem." Jason said sympathetically.

* * *

Nico ducked his head after glancing up absentmindedly, only for Will Solace's blue eyes to meet his own.

"Staring at you again?" Clarisse snickered from beside him.

"Oh, shut up." Nico muttered, stabbing viciously at his food. "How did you even find out?"

"Kelp Head." The Daughter of Ares answered immediately.

Predictable. Why couldn't Percy ever keep his mouth shut? It was a wonder he hadn't been killed yet.

Woah. Déjà vu.

"Leave him alone." Piper said from across the table, rolling her kaleidoscope eyes.

Clarisse frowned a bit.

"This is why I like you best." Nico said, pointing at Piper with his empty fork.

"It's only a matter of time before one of them snaps and starts making out in the hallway or something." Piper finished.

Clarisse cackled at Nico's fierce scowl.

"Forget it." He hissed. "Thalia's my favorite at the Slytherin table again."

His older cousin smirked victoriously at the younger girls, causing them both to snort.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I'll make Thalia a Slytherin, I think. It fits with the whole punk thing she has going on.**

**Yeah, they're still demigods, they're just at Hogwarts. **


	31. Dementors, Tartarus, and Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter.**

**Note: Short chapter, I know. Sorry.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, angst, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chaos.

That was the only word for it.

This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had had the _brilliant_ idea of arranging for a Dementor to be brought into the newly reinstated dueling club for a little demonstration.

As one Harry Potter could attest, traumatic experiences made one more susceptible to the creatures, and there were quite a few in the class that had such experiences.

But three in particular.

Annabeth Chase, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, and Nico di Angelo.

As soon as the Dementor came into the Great Hall, Annabeth and Percy's eyes immediately rolled into the back of their heads as they collapsed hard on the ground. Nico lasted a few seconds longer, desperately trying to fight the sudden onslaught of memories, but he didn't last long.

"Shit!" Jason cursed, running towards his favorite cousin (Nico, of course) and checking his pulse while Piper and Hazel did the same for Annabeth and Percy. Feeling the steady heartbeat, he rounded on the fool in charge. "You asinus! (AN: it means ass, one of the few words I remember from my year learning Latin) What the Hades is wrong with you?!"

The man sputtered, shocked at both the unconscious students and the fury in the blonde's voice. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Grace?!"

"It's not my pardon you'll be begging." Jason muttered furiously.

A moment later, the doors opened with a slam, and one Will Solace stalked into the room.

"What—" the Son of Apollo started to ask, having sensed the Dementors' cold presence from outside, before he saw them. "Fuck! _Expecto Patronum!_"

A large silvery cow emerged from the tip of his wand, charging at the Dementors like a bull and forcing the dark wraiths to make their escape out the window.

Jason blinked at him in shock, but Will ignored him, frowning severely as he saw Nico on the ground and coming towards them, gently lifting the Son of Hades' head up onto his lap and running his fingers through the other Fourth Year's black hair, muttering a healing chant in Ancient Greek.

Slowly, now that the Dementors were gone, Annabeth and Percy regained consciousness, and Madame Pomfrey (who had demanded that she be there once she heard there would be Dementors) gave them both a large bar of chocolate.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Hazel asked, gold eyes desperate.

"He was there longer than we were." Annabeth answered with a raspy voice, letting out a harsh cough. "And he didn't have anyone there with him."

"It was hell on earth as it was, but alone…" Percy shuddered.

The couple was very aware of how lucky they'd been that the other had been with them in Tartarus, but Nico hadn't even have that.

The Son of Hades shivered a bit, and Will absentmindedly began to let off some warmth from his body.

Those watching just thought that he'd cast a heating charm without them noticing, but the demigods knew that Will was just using one of his powers as a Son of Apollo, god of the sun. And healing.

Both were important, given Nico's state.

Once she'd regained her wits, Poppy Pomfrey quickly instructed for the three effected students' friends to take three to the hospital wing. Annabeth was leaning on Piper, Percy was being supported by Frank, and Nico was carried by Jason, the strongest besides Percy, and the Son of Hades was surrounded by Hazel, Reyna, and Will, who kept humming as he worked to get Nico back to normal.

Not that he didn't trust the medi-witch, but Will considered himself more qualified to deal with healing demigods than her.

* * *

Later, Nico woke up to see Will Solace staring down at him.

"Three days." The Son of Apollo said, sounding both amused and worried. "That going to become a thing?"

"Three is a powerful number." Nico shrugged, running a hand through his hair as he thought about the Big Three, the Fates, the Gray Sisters, and all of the other groups of three in Greek and even Roman 'mythology.'

Will snorted. "Suppose I can't argue with that, your highness."

Somehow Nico summoned the strength to slap the blonde—hard—on the arm.

He'd been stuck with that stupid nickname ever since Will had found out that the 'Ghost King' thing was an actual title.

The dark haired boy was silent for a moment, remembering feeling something drive the Dementors away. It felt warm and comforting, and since Nico could sense souls he knew that it was Will.

"Thanks." He muttered, stubbornly turning away from the other boy and closing his eyes to try and fall back asleep.

Will smiled, a bit shyly, pulling the blanket up to Nico's shoulders before walking away with a soft 'you're welcome.'

* * *

From a few feet away, Annabeth rolled her eyes, also stuck in a hospital bed.

"Those two are so obvious." The blonde girl muttered.

"Huh?" Percy asked obliviously from the bed beside her.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Will's Patronus is a cow because of Apollo's sacred red cows. I almost made it represent Nico in some way but decided against it. God blood might trump that.**

**They were recovering for so long because the memories were so bad. Will put Nico in a healing trance, kind of like Nico's Death Trance (but without the pomegranate seeds) to stop him from being stubborn and rest like he needed to.**


	32. Zoë the Huntress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: no slash in this one, but there is some humor and angst**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thalia raised an eyebrow at the blue haired eleven year old who was staring up at the sky in frustration.

"You okay, kid?" she asked gruffly, wondering why a 'ickle Firstie,' as Peeves called them, was up so late.

The first year jumped a bit, but quickly recovered, turning to her. "Yeah. It's just…"

"Just what?" Thalia wondered curiously.

"Well…" the boy started hesitantly. "See, my mom's family, or the family that disowned my grandma at least, was really big on astronomy. Gran taught me a lot about the stars, and…well, there are only 88 constellations, right? But there's an extra one."

Thalia's heart clenched as the kid pointed to the Huntress constellation.

Artemis' Hunters never referred to themselves as Huntresses, annoyed at the gender stereotyping, but as there was already a Hunter constellation, Orion, the moon goddess hadn't really had a choice.

"That's the Huntress." Thalia told him.

The boy's currently violet eyes widened. "You can see it! Everyone I've asked about it thinks I'm crazy!"

Thalia smiled sadly. "Yes, I can see it. You must have a strong connection to the moon if you can, too."

The blunette gave her a slightly awkward grin, appearing to be a bit nervous. "My name is Teddy Lupin. My dad, Remus, was a werewolf."

The Hunter had to stop herself from tensing.

'Werewolves are fine, it's _ly__cans_ that Lady Artemis has a problem with.' She reminded herself.

Yes, there was a major difference. Though Fenrir Greyback was just as vicious as Lycaon, the first lycan and their namesake.

"That would explain it." She said out loud, before hesitating. "Do you…want to know the Huntress' story?"

Teddy's eyes widened in excitement and he sat down quickly, staring up at her expectantly. "Please?"

Thalia laughed at the (admittedly adorable) kid. "Well, it all began with a girl named Zoë Nightshade. She was a Daughter of Atlas, the Titan who carried the weight of the sky on his shoulders so that it wouldn't crush the earth…"

And so she regaled the young Hufflepuff with Zoë's tale. How she had grown up with her sisters, and had been banished from her home after Hercules betrayed her. How she eventually joined a group of immortal maidens led by Artemis, taking an oath of loyalty and servitude to the goddess of the moon. How she spent her years with the Hunters, battling monsters and being a general badass.

And then she went on a quest to save Artemis herself, who was held captive, and sacrificed herself so that the others on her team could get past the great dragon Ladon and rescue her. How Artemis formed a constellation in honor of Zoë, her faithful Lieutenant who had been by her side for centuries.

"Thanks for the story." Teddy said with a smile. "She sounds amazing."

'She was.' Thalia thought, regretting that when the other girl had been alive they'd been at each other's throats because of an old rivalry when Thalia refused to join the Hunters when she'd first been asked.

Zoë had been right in the end, though.

Thalia _belonged_ with the Hunters, serving her half-sister.

"No problem, kid." She said after a moment. "I'm Thalia, by the way. Thalia Grace."

"Nice to meet 'cha!" the kid said with a grin, saluting her. "Are you related to Jason?"

Thalia smirked. "Oh, yes. I'm his big sister. Do you want to know how he got his scar?"

Well, the only one that wasn't covered by the Mist.

"Yes!" Teddy begged. "Please? We've all been trying to figure it out. His friends just grin whenever we ask them…"

"More stories, then." Thalia cackled gleefully. "Let me tell you about the time he ate a staple…"

And after that, how many times Jason had been knocked out by a brick.

Time well spent, Thalia decided as she imagined Jason's reaction to Teddy giggling the next time the little 'Puff saw her brother.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	33. Herbology and Transfiguration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter.**

**Couldn't think of much this chapter. I might take a break from the Harry Potter crossovers for a bit and maybe come back to it whenever I'm struck with an idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie scowled as she overheard some of her classmates snickering as they talked about Nico, Annabeth, and Percy fainting the other day.

Any Hufflepuff would be indignant at such behavior, but to a _demigod_ Hufflepuff who knew _why_ her friends had reacted that way, _knew_ that they had been through the worst Tartarus had to offer, and _knew_ that if they _hadn't_, every human in the world would most likely be dead by now due to Gaia and the giants?

Ungrateful assholes.

Well. As a rule, you don't antagonize a badger. Much less one in protective-mode.

And so the Daughter of Demeter struck while they were in Herbology, causing all of the plants to grow larger than was natural and attack the group of jerks (three boys, one girl) and relishing in their screams.

Demeter might act nice, but she wasn't, really. All of her children had a malicious streak, which in Katie's case was only strengthened by having to deal with Connor and Travis Stoll.

Honestly, when would Travis get the courage to stop pulling her metaphorical pigtails and _do something_?

Katie smirked to herself as Professor Sprout tried (and failed) to free the students.

If they were smart, they would've remembered that the demigods (not that they knew they were half god) protected each other fiercely, no matter which age they were or what house they were in.

Did they really think that she wouldn't do anything just because she'd been sorted into Hufflepuff?

Bad mistake.

* * *

When Professor McGonagall announced to her seventh year class that they would be learning how to do the Animagus transformation, her students were excited.

All except for one.

With a frown, the older woman asked Frank Zhang what was wrong.

"I can already turn into animals, ma'am." He explained.

"An animal, you mean." The professor muttered absentmindedly.

"No…" Frank said slowly. "I meant _animals_."

The woman gave him a small smile, as if he was playing some joke on her, but she was amused enough to play along, and asked him to demonstrate his ability.

She nearly dropped her wand when he quickly transformed into a lion, badger, snake, and eagle.

Might as well show some school pride, right?

Frank frowned when the woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head after he turned back into his human form as she realized that it had been real, not an illusion.

When he told his girlfriend about it later, Hazel commented that the old woman was lucky that he hadn't turned into a swarm of bees.

_That _probably would've given the woman a heart attack.

Being able to turn into multiple animals was one thing (if unheard of), but 'duplicating' said animal form?

Later on he would just brush off his ability as a family trait, kind of like a Metamorphmagus, but for now he just laughed with Hazel and their friends at the situation.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	34. Karaoke Night, Love Runs Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Love Runs Out by OneRepublic. **

**NOTE: I've started another collection of Solangelo stories, these ones Christmas and holiday themed. The title is 'A Demigod Christmas'. Creative, I know, but it works. Check it out!**

**Request made by yeloc9: ****IF YOU WANT TO USE THIS IDEA (as in the song for this couple) PM yeloc9 TO GET PERMISSION, NOT ME!**

**Warnings: slash, Nico's amazing singing voice, Jason being devious, karaoke duets, kissing, and hyper dogs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico glared murder at Jason, who had shoved him onto the stage with a yelp. He huffed angrily, but accepted the microphone from the unfortunate singer before him. The cheering of the audience got even louder as he did, all eager (and curious) to see the dark, broody, and mysterious Ghost King sing.

This was the monthly 'party', where Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood got together and did something 'fun', which was supposed to 'promote unity and peace'.

Usually Nico was just fine with that, considering it was a chance to see Hazel and Reyna, but this time…

Well, let's start at the beginning.

1\. This month's event was a sort of karaoke battle type thing.

2\. The singers got _nominated_, they weren't volunteers.

3\. Those who were nominated weren't given a choice in the matter.

4\. Jason threw his Nico's name out there, and everyone quickly agreed.

5\. It was decided that he'd have to do a duet. They chose the song he had to sing and his partner.

6\. They chose Will. Nico supposed he should be glad that it was his boyfriend, but…Will couldn't sing, and they'd been trying to avoid everyone staring at them creepily.

7\. Nico was going to kill Jason.

Taking a deep breath as the music started, Nico glanced at Will, who also looked nervous. When it was time, Will started, giving it his all. He was a crap singer, but 'A' for effort, right?

_Love Runs Out by OneRepublic_

_Will:_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun, _(Will smiled, amused at the accuracy of the lyrics)_  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.  
And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

A lot of people winced at Will's singing voice, but they still cheered for him. It wasn't like he had had a choice to come up and sing, and it's not like anyone expected the ones forced to participate to be good anyway.  
So, of course, they were utterly blown away when Nico started his part. His voice was smooth, deep and mysterious. It practically _dripped_ darkness, in the best way.

There were many girls lamenting the fact that he was gay, and a few guys groaning that he was already taken. Granted, they weren't about to mess with the Aphrodite cabin's absolute favorite couple.

_Nico:_

_I'll be your ghost _(Nico rolled his eyes),_ your game, your stadium.  
I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one.  
And I feel alright, and I feel alright,  
'Cause I worked it out, yeah, I worked it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Both:_

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul. _(Will pouted. Nico had better not start fading again.)_  
(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Will:_

_There's a maniac out in front of me.  
Got an angel _(he pointed to Nico, who face-palmed, making their audience laugh at the joke)

_On my shoulder, and Mestopheles._

_Nico:_

_But mama raised me good, mama raised me right.  
Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"  
And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout.  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah._

_Will:_

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_Nico:_

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_Both:_

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_Nico:_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Will:_

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_Both:_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Nico: Oh, we all want the same thing._  
_Will: Oh, we all run for something._  
_Will: Run for God, for fate… _(Most of the audience grimaced at that.)  
_Nico: For love, for hate…_  
_Will: For gold…_

_Nico: for rust…_  
_Will: For diamonds, _

_Nico: for dust!_

_Will:_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_Nico:_

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_Both:_

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Will:_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_Nico:_

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._

_Both:_

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,  
'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.  
'Til the love runs out._

When he song ended, Will and Nico stared at each other, as they had been during the entire song, both wondering why the lyrics seemed to fit them so well, but not particularly caring at that moment.

Will was beaming brightly, while Nico was trying to hide his own small smile. Then they snapped out of it, getting off the stage. They went to a corner of the room, where Nico shadow-traveled them away.

* * *

Not twenty seconds later, Will had Nico pressed up against the door (from the inside, of course) to Cabin 13, kissing him passionately. Nico certainly wasn't complaining, either. He had Will's hair in a firm grip, keeping him in place regardless of the fact that Will wasn't exactly intending to pull away...

Their kiss was quickly getting more heated, and just when Nico was about to slip a hand under Will's shirt…

The moment was ruined. Aurum and Argentum, Reyna's gold and silver dogs, crashed through the closed door, knocking the couple to the ground. They bounded up to Nico and tackled him, keeping him pinned where he was. Will backed up a bit, eyes wide in surprise.

A moment later, Reyna ran inside, quickly taking stock of the situation. Will and Nico were both on the floor, red-faced, eyes dilated, and lips swollen. Her loyal dogs, usually stoic and menacing, had Nico (who, ironically, they'd always liked, even when they could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful) pinned to the ground, tails wagging happily.

"Sorry, Nico." Reyna said, snickering but feeling bad for the boys. "They tried getting to you earlier, but you disappeared, so they've been trying to find you ever since. They must be attracted to your hair…"

Her dogs whined in agreement, snapping playfully at the gold and silver hair, entranced by the colors that matched their own bodies.

Nico groaned, turning red at the situation the girl he considered another sister had caught him in. He _knew_ he should've gotten rid of those streaks!

* * *

**Review please!**

**That last bit with Reyna's dogs wasn't my idea; you can thank Finwitch1 for that! Well, it was more of a comment than an idea, but still. :) And by idea, I mean Aurum and Argentum liking Nico's hair, not them interrupting Will and Nico, that part was me.  
**


	35. Failed Attempt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: This chapter is darker than the other ones, but don't worry, it doesn't go too far, I swear on the Styx. Mentions of attempted rape, pre-slash, protective hunters beating up the bastard who tried it, Will freaking out, etcetera. I promise, Nico's just fine at the end of it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico was walking around New Orleans absentmindedly, when he passed an alleyway. Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked back, and was shoved against a dirty wall.

Blinking, he looked up at his assailant. The man had dark hair and eyes with a maniacal glint, grinning at him lecherously. "What a pretty little boy you are…"

* * *

*15 seconds later*

Nico sneered at the creepy bastard, who he had knocked unconscious with a single blow to the face. Well, after being given a concussion, having at least 23 bones broken (many of them in his hands from when he had tried to grope the Son of Hades), which also included a fractured skull and several ribs that may or may not have punctured his lung.

There was also the possibility that he might never be able to have children, which probably wouldn't be a bad thing, considering.

Of course, Nico was no worse for wear. He didn't have a scratch on him, and the brief scuffle hadn't even made him sweat.

Suddenly, as he was about to walk away, he saw a pair of handcuffs appear in a flash of light.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced from the man to the handcuffs, before shrugging. Taking the hint, he cuffed the bastard to a pole, and shoved an old sock that was in the alley in the man's mouth to act as a gag for when he regained consciousness.

'Thank you, young demigod.' A voice said in his mind. 'He deserves the harshest punishment the law can give him.'

"Lady Themis." Nico realized, before feeling an affirmative reaction from the goddess through a temporary empathic connection. "What would you like me to do with him?"

'Make sure the police find him. I've placed enough evidence in his house to have him sentenced for life.' The goddess of justice answered. 'However…there's no rush. I've made a deal with Thanatos that he will not die until he's convicted, at the earliest. In other words, have fun.'

With that, Nico felt the presence leave his mind.

He turned towards the man, contemplating his options. Whatever he wanted…maybe he could turn him into a ghost, like he had with Bryce Lawrence.

Or…Nico pulled out the cell phone that the Hephaestus Cabin had modified for him (and the other demigods who wanted one). He pressed speed dial, and brought the device to his ear.

"Devil Spawn?" a female voice answered.

"Pinecone Face." Nico greeted. "I have someone with me that I believe you and the others would like to 'meet'."

There was a pause.

"Okay, I'll bite." Thalia responded, now curious.

"A man tried attacking me a few minutes ago. Obviously it didn't work, but Lady Themis told me that he has quite the history, if you get my meaning."

"WHAT?!" Thalia screeched, understanding immediately. Some gods forsaken piece of shit bastard had tried to rape her cousin!?

Nico realized that he could hear more angry shouts from Thalia's side, though she hadn't said anything more. "Am I on speaker?" he wondered.

"Yes." Thalia said, grinding her teeth as she plotted what she would do to the bastard. "Where are you?"

"New Orleans." Nico answered, keeping an eye on the alleyway entrance to make sure none of the mortals had noticed anything strange.

"We'll be there soon." Thalia said, trying not to let her fury seep into her tone. "Lady Artemis just got back from the council meeting…"

* * *

*30 seconds later*

A silver aura nearly blinded Nico, who closed his eyes immediately out of instinct. When it had faded, he opened them again, to see twenty or so girls of various ages (many, unfortunately, had been killed by the giant Orion), along with Artemis herself.

Every single one of them looked absolutely furious, and all of them had their weapons drawn, bows, daggers, swords, and one girl even wielded a mace.

"Lady Themis ensured that he won't die anytime soon." Nico informed them idly; he was rather glad that it wasn't him they were intent on attacking.

"Noted." Artemis said, nodding regally. Besides Perseus Jackson, this boy was the only one she had respected (and in this case actually somewhat liked) in a very long time. This…_creature…_ wasn't about to get away with what he had tried to do.

She used her abilities as a goddess to bring the man back to consciousness.

The first thing the man saw was a large group of girls surrounding them. They were all rather beautiful, he noticed, not seeing their weapons as the Mist covered them. That was all he had time to think before his world became one of endless pain, not only from the dark little twink **(AN: There's a term I never thought I would use)** who'd managed to get away from him, but from those girls jumping him…

* * *

Later that night…

"Nico!" a frantic voice shouted, as the speaker tackled the Son of Hades to the ground, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Oof!" Nico huffed, not appreciating all of the air in his lungs being squeezed out forcefully. With effort, he turned to his 'attacker', seeing Will Solace there, gazing at him fearfully.

"Hey, Will." Nico said once he got his breath back.

"Don't 'Hey, Will', me!" the usually bright and cheerful Son of Apollo snapped, though the anger in his voice wasn't directed at Nico. "Lady Themis appeared-of all the gods-and told us that you had been attacked!"

"Yeah, by a mortal." Nico agreed. "It was over in 15 seconds. Now the hunters are taking care of him, and when they contact me I'll be calling the local police to tell them where he is."

"The hunters are taking care of the guy?" Will's eyes bulged. "Nico, the guy can't go to jail if he's stuck in the hospital for the rest of his life!"

"I know." Nico said. "That's why I asked your dad if he could heal the guy enough that the hospital won't technically be necessary. Well, he won't have the physical injuries, but he'll still feel the pain…"

"Oh…well, that's good then." Will muttered, turning red as he saw that he was still pinning Nico to the ground. He got up, offering a hand to Nico, who accepted the help as he got up. "He didn't…do anything, did he?" Will looked terrified at the thought.

"No, he didn't get the chance." Nico replied quietly, examining the Son of Apollo. He'd blushed, and now he was terrified for Nico's sake… "Are you…okay?"

"Am I okay?" Will snorted sardonically, out of character. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself for once. Seriously, how close…?" Will's face look agonized as he asked the question.

"The only time he managed to touch me was when he grabbed my wrist to yank me out of the street." Nico said with a sigh, showing Will his wrist.

The healer took his hand gently, examining his wrist for signs of a bruise. Seeing nothing, he redirected his attention to Nico's face, looking into his eyes for signs that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

Nico's eyes were showing complete honesty, so Will sighed glancing away.

Nonetheless, Will's hand (which both of them had realized was still holding Nico's, though neither had commented on it) tightened around Nico's, as if to reassure both of them that Nico was okay, that he was there with Will, safe and sound...

The innocence of the gesture didn't stop the two boys from blushing, though.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I'm guessing you guys would probably prefer me writing my usual style, huh? I figured I might as well throw a curve-ball into this story...I'm sure you didn't expect it, at least. **


	36. YouTube Therapy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, the YouTubers Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil, or their YouTube channels.**

**I totally recommend checking out Danisnotonfire (Dan Howell) and AmazingPhil (Phil Lester) on YouTube. They're absolutely amazing and hilarious and adorable. Solangelo is my fiction-world OTP, but Phan is the one couple in the real world I've ever particularly cared about. They also have a show on BBC Radio 1.**

**Warning: pre-slash, light flirting, British YouTubers who may or not be together, innuendo in their videos, Nico being adorable, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will gazed at Cabin 13 sadly as he walked to the dining pavilion from the infirmary. The Son of Hades had had nightmares about Tartarus the night before, and Nico hadn't been able to fall back asleep until dawn, though he should've gotten enough sleep by now.

"He hasn't come out yet, has he?" the Son of Apollo asked Jason, Nico's best friend.

"No." the Son of Jupiter looked just as concerned and worried as Will did, but he didn't know what to do about it. He'd been through a lot, but Tartarus was on a whole other level.

Will frowned, before his eyes took on a determined glint. Without a word, he grabbed two plates, filling them both with food and sacrificing a bit to the gods (he offered Hades a bit of Nico's share, praying that he would be able to cheer Nico up a little bit), before grabbing two glasses and making his way towards the Hades cabin.

Will nudged the door open with his foot, pausing as he gently knocked on door (with difficulty, since he was still carrying their lunch). He didn't get a response, as Nico was still asleep, burrowed under his bed covers.

The Son of Apollo sighed, setting the food gently on Nico's bedside table as he glanced around the cabin. Nico and Hazel had finally gotten around to remodeling, and they got normal camp beds instead of the coffins they were before. Though for Christmas Hades had gotten the two of them Queen-sized beds, so there was more than enough room for Will to sit down on Nico's bed.

"Nico." Will crooned, brushing the hair out of the Son of Hades' face. "Angel, it's time to wake up. You need to eat."

"Don't call me Angel." Nico mumbled. He groaned, sitting up, his face a few inches from Will's.

"It's part of your name, Mr. Angel of the Dead." Will said with a grin, though he was inwardly worried about how tired Nico still looked.

"My mom must've had a morbid sense of humor." Nico replied, rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, Sunshine, you said something about food?"

In answer, Will handed Nico his plate, and the Son of Hades dug in. Will smiled, pleased that Nico had re-gained his appetite (he hadn't eaten much before his trip with Reyna and Coach Hedge), and started eating himself.

"Thanks." Nico said as he finished. He sighed as he leaned back against his pillows.

"Anytime." Will said, before pulling his laptop out of the messenger bag that he'd brought with him. "Now we're going to watch some YouTube videos, since I doubt you want to go anywhere." Nico sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" Will said, booting up his laptop. "These are my favorite YouTubers. Phil Lester aka AmazingPhil and Dan Howell aka Danisnotonfire."

Nico didn't comment, merely leaning back against his pillows again, with Will settling in next to him comfortably.

* * *

_Quotes from Philisnotonfire and AmazingDan collaboration videos_

* * *

"I have Skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbow?" Phil asked, winking.

"Are all these questions rude?" Dan wondered with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's what your fans are. You're sick. Mine are all about lions and fluffy kittens." Phil answered, glancing back at the list of questions.

"They're all the same fans, Phil. They just start to express themselves on my channel." Dan rebutted, defending his viewers.

* * *

"If you fart and burp at the same time, would it make a vacuum in your tummy?" Phil read aloud.

Dan laughed. "Um…that's a good question. What would happen?"

"You'd implode." Phil answered.

"Implosion would occur!" Dan repeated, making an odd 'implosion' gesture.

* * *

"Have my babies!" Dan exclaimed, reading some woman's comment.

"Does she want to give me the babies?" Phil asked, blinking.

* * *

"What is Satan's surname?" Dan read.

"Bieber." Phil answered.

* * *

"What would you do if everyone you knew suddenly turned into a duck?"

"What would you do?" Phil asked curiously.

"What would I do? Have a massive pancake." Dan said, as if it should be obvious.

* * *

"You, me, Professor Oak, and a Pokémon battle, promptly followed by a threesome. You in?" Phil read the viewer's question/comment, wondering what went on in their fans' (or Phans') minds.

"No!" Dan moaned, before reconsidering. "Now, if it was Gary Oak, then I would be _in there_."

* * *

*Forty minutes of Dan and Phil later…*

"Wow." Nico managed to say as he gasped in laughter.

"Yeah, these two are _literally_ (AN: those who know Dan and Phil will get it) the most awesome people on YouTube." Will said, happily. "In my opinion, at least."

"Yes, your oh-so-humble opinion." Nico said, still grinning as he sat up. Thoughts of Tartarus were the farthest thing from his mind right now.

"A lot of people think those two are together." Will said nonchalantly, deciding to ignore the comment.

Nico glanced at the video, which was paused on Dan and Phil, side by side with cat whiskers drawn on their faces with Sharpie.

"I can see that." He decided, remembering the many innuendos and glances between the boys. "Are they, though?"

"I like to think so, but I don't know." Will answered with a pout. "If they are, they're probably the cutest couple in the world. If not, they have the most adorable bromance in the world."

"I don't know, I think we can give them a run for their money." Nico said without thinking. A second later his eyes widened, and he covered his head with the blanket.

Will beamed, ecstatic. The two of them had been dancing around the topic for a while, even though they both knew that they liked each other. "I think so too." He agreed.

Nico peeked out from under the blanket, peering at Will. He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**Review please! For those of you who are familiar with Dan and Phil, feel free to leave your favorite quote by them. There's no shortage of quotes to choose from. :)**


	37. Exposure to the Modern Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the movies/shows or 'singers' mentioned.**

**Warning: singer sounding like a cat dying, Nico reacting, Jason's jokes earning him a punch in the face, pre-slash and slash...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the past few months, Nico had gained quite a few new friends. Of course, considering how many people he'd actually considered friends beforehand, it might not be saying too much.

Regardless, he spent a lot more time around people who weren't dead. As he _socialized_, Nico realized that he'd missed out on a lot of things, even for demigod standards.

Admittedly, this bugged the Son of Hades, but he didn't say anything. However, Will, Nico's crush, was starting to be able to read him like a book, and so he and their friends put together a list of things for Nico to experience…

* * *

**Pokémon**

"Geez, I would've _loved _this as a kid…" Nico muttered, analyzing the different types of Pokémon and imagining what their stats would be.

* * *

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

Nico stared at the screen, wide-eyed. "That was fucking awesome." He decided. Not only were there cool fighting scenes, but Jack Sparrow and Will Turner made for some damn good eye candy.

Uh, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

**Frozen**

"Ugh! Too much singing…" Nico groaned.

It didn't help that the Apollo cabin, subtly encouraged by Will, kept on breaking into the song For the First Time in Forever, and whenever Will wanted Nico to do something with him he started humming the tune to Do You Want to Build a Snowman.

Though, Will and Nico _did_ finally get together because of a duet of Love Is an Open Door…which was romantic and all if Nico ignored the fact that Hans was a lying jackass.

* * *

**Twilight**

The movie hadn't even been playing for three minutes before Nico turned it off.

* * *

**Captain America**

"Eh." Nico shrugged dismissively.

* * *

**Avengers**

"I should start calling you Captain." Will decided as he watched the movie with his boyfriend. "It fits."

"Does not!" Nico protested. Just because both of them were suddenly thrown into the modern world didn't mean they had that much in common...

* * *

**Captain America: Winter Soldier**

"Holy fuck…this one is _so_ much better." Nico felt much better about his boyfriend likening him to Steve Rogers now. They even both had a list of suggestions to try…

* * *

**Justin Bieber**

"Who is this?!" Nico demanded, ripping the earbuds out of his ears. "That sounds like a cat dying. You'd better not be trolling me!"

* * *

**Shrek**

"Somebody once told me-" the lyrics could be heard from the Hades Cabin for _days_ after that one…

* * *

**X-Men**

"The comics Chris leant me are better…"

* * *

**Chronicles of Narnia**

"Huh." Nico said, after watching the movie. How exactly was that supposed to relate to Jesus and Christianity again?

"Yeah." Jason agreed, though he was thinking something entirely different. "You were so far in the closet…did you ever meet Mr. Tumnus?"

That is how the Son of Jupiter ended up in the infirmary with a black eye and broken nose.

It didn't help matters that he was under the care of Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend, who kept snickering when he thought Jason couldn't hear him.

* * *

**Invader Zim**

"Leo!" Nico shouted angrily.

"What?" the Son of Hephaestus asked in confusion, popping his head out of the gigantic tube he'd just been in.

"What did you do?!" Nico demanded.

"Nothing!" Leo said defensively, though he couldn't be too sure…

"Wait. Something's broken and it's not your fault?" Nico asked, wide-eyed.

"I know!" Leo said, mimicking the Son of Hades for his own amusement. "I'm scared too!"

* * *

**Please review! **


	38. Ringtones (Nico)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the songs I end up using in this chapter, the people who sing them, or the movies that some of them are from.  
**

**So, it's snowing here where I am. I'm torn between being irritated (it's **_**November**_**, damn it!) and just being glad that I have no reason to go outside today. I'll stay in my apartment where I'm nice and toasty…**

**GalaxyGirl181: You're welcome! Whenever I need a bit of cheering up I always go watch a marathon of Dan and Phil's videos. They're just too adorable to watch and be sad at the same time. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ringtones for Nico on his friends' phones…

* * *

Will: Crush by David Archuleta

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush  
What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way about me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away_

* * *

Jason: If You Were Gay from Avenue Q  
_NICKY  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Rod..._

_ROD_  
_I'm NOT getting defensive!_  
_What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?_  
_I'm trying to read._

_NICKY_  
_Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod._  
_I just think it's something we should be able to talk about._

_ROD_  
_I don't want to talk about it,_  
_Nicky! This conversation is over!_

_NICKY_  
_Yeah, but..._

_ROD_  
_OVER!_

_NICKY_  
_Well, okay, but just so you know —_  
_IF YOU WERE GAY_  
_THAT'D BE OKAY._  
_I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,_  
_I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY._  
_BECAUSE YOU SEE,_  
_IF IT WERE ME,_  
_I WOULD FEEL FREE_  
_TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY_  
_(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)_

Yeah, Nico would so kick his ass if he ever found out…oh well. It was totally worth it.

* * *

Hazel: Nothing I Won't Give by Vic Mignogna

_Haunted by the past  
A nightmare that seemed so unreal  
I wish that I could turn back time  
And spare the pain that we both feel  
And now we've changed  
Things will never be the same  
(Things will never be the same)_

_We were foolish then  
But our trials served to make us strong  
The burdens are not yours alone  
We've sought the answers for so long  
But they're not free  
They cost you more than they cost me  
(My brother)_

* * *

Reyna: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

Percy: Breaking a Habit by Linkin Park

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright._  
_So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

* * *

Annabeth: Down by Thousand Foot Krutch

_People used to tell me that I'm on my own  
They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone  
'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song  
I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong_

_Let's Go_

_You wanna try to take me under_  
_I'll never bow till I'm six feet under_  
_Listen to the sound of rolling thunder_  
_You can't break me_  
_You'll never take me down_

Annabeth remembered how, in the Labyrinth, Nico had been spending time with King Minos, who had been destroying Nico's confidence and self-worth, gleefully telling the Son of Hades that he would never belong anywhere.

The Daughter of Athena smiled happily as she realized that Nico had finally realized that the evil former Ghost King had been lying to him all along. She knew that they had a certain Son of Apollo to thank for that…

* * *

Frank: Rude by Magic

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say  
(Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

Frank knew that Nico obviously wasn't Hazel's father, and that he didn't really mind that Frank and Hazel were together, but…he could still see that happening.

* * *

Piper: Beauty from Pain by Superchick

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_  
_The best I can do is just get through the day_  
_When life before is only a memory_  
_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_  
_And though I can't understand why this happened_  
_I know that I will when I look back someday_  
_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_  
_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

* * *

Leo: Fixer Upper from Frozen

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love_

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_  
_Or that he's socially impaired?_  
_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_  
_Are you holding back your fondness_  
_Due to his unmanly blondeness?_  
_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper_  
_He's got a couple of bugs_  
_His isolation is confirmation_  
_Of his desperation for healing hugs_

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper_  
_But we know what to do_  
_The way to fix this fixer upper_  
_Is to fix him up with you!_

Leo smirked at his set Death Boy's ringtone, knowing full when that he wouldn't live to see another day if the Son of Hades (or Will, for that matter) ever found out about it.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I'm not sure why I wrote this one, but whatever. *shrug* Maybe I'll end up doing the others at some point...though, please don't flood me with song suggestions for if I do. Then I'd feel guilty if I didn't end up choosing that song.**


	39. Movie Night Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, How to Train Your Dragon (the movies, television series, books, or any of the songs).**

**Warnings: slash, fluff, and I can't say anymore without spoiling it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm back!" Will called to his boyfriend, opening the door to their shared apartment. The Son of Apollo balanced two boxes of pizza and a grocery bag on top of that as he locked the door again.

"Did you get it?" Nico asked curiously, waiting for him in the entryway to their living room.

"Yup!" Will said with an excited grin, practically bouncing in place. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, but brush it off as him just wanting to watch the movie.

How to Train Your Dragon 2, the sequel to the movie they went and saw on their first date, had just come out on DVD, and since it was movie night, Will ran out to pick up a copy.

A while later, just after the two had finished eating, the one scene that Will had been anxiously waiting for come on. As the character on screen began to sing, so did he.

_Will:  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun  
Nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey_

_Will:  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love (sigh)_

Nico stared at his boyfriend in confusion as he sang along to the movie, but shrugged and joined him, singing Valka's part. He tried to ignore the skeletal butterflies that appeared every time his boyfriend did something sweet, like sing to him, for instance.

_Nico:  
And love me for eternity  
My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me_

Will grinned at his boyfriend, gazing at him lovingly.

_Will:  
But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry (Nico mumbled: Oh gods, please don't…)  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me_

_Nico:  
I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry _(the Son of Hades smirked)_  
I only want your hand to hold_

_Will:  
I only want you near me_

_BOTH:  
To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me…_

Nico gasped, stunned speechless when Will knelt down on one knee right as the song ended, pulling out a box from behind him and opening it to show a thin white gold engagement ring with onyx and yellow sapphire gemstones.

"Please? Mi vuoi spasare" Will whispered, entranced.

Nico looked up, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, and he was admittedly a bit breathless. He tried to say something, but his voice was scratchy, so he cleared his throat before trying again.

"Sì, ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco." he whispered, pulling his new fiancé into a passionate kiss. Will slid the ring onto Nico's left ring finger with an amazed and ecstatic smile, before melting into the kiss.

* * *

**Please review!**

**According to the internet, 'Mi vuoi spasare' means 'Will you marry me?' in Italian, while 'Sì, ti voglio sempre avere al mio fianco.' means 'Yes; I always want you by my side.'**

**I know, the song was missing Gobber's parts (which I was going to have Jason sing), but I wanted this to be a private moment between them.**


	40. Getting Revenge (Fluff)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Requested by killerninja123…I just couldn't resist writing this.**

**Warnings: slash, blatant flirting, fluff, blushing, etcetera.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will smirked, nodding at the Stolls as they handed him the package he had asked for. He'd been very embarrassed when he'd lost the bet with Chris and had to dress as a girl (no matter how awesome the character was).

He was willing to accept that he shouldn't have made the bet with Chris in the first place, _especially_ as his dad was Hermes (known for his pranks), and knew that he had lost fair and square.

He was not, however, willing to let his boyfriend get away with laughing at him for it, even if Nico had managed to be kind of romantic about it (showing 'her' off to the people at the convention, dancing with 'her', etc.). That kind of thing might not seem romantic to anyone else, but the Son of Hades was very unused to and uncomfortable with public displays of affection, so it meant the world to Will that he'd been so open about their relationship.

Regardless, he had laughed at Will's outfit, and the Son of Apollo would get vengeance.

Will flushed slightly as he thought about his plan. Gods, he hoped Nico wouldn't end up killing him…

* * *

Will glanced at himself in the mirror, nervously looking at the outfit he now had on. With a sigh, he left the cabin, going to find his boyfriend…

* * *

"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." Will exclaimed dramatically.

The Son of Apollo was wearing another cosplay outfit, this one of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club. He wore black slacks and shoes, a powder blue blazer with some weird crest with a white shirt and black tie, and his eyes were…purple…for some reason.

Nico glanced at the healer in part bemusement, part embarrassment, and part confusion. Will had never flirted with him so blatantly, in front of other people at least. And what on earth was he wearing?

* * *

"Ah my fair Prince of Darkness, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you." Will said, leaning in close, lips almost touching Nico's. The Son of Hades blushed, ducking his head and walking away before he kissed his boyfriend where all of the other campers could see.

Once he was safely back in Cabin 13, he paused. Prince of Darkness? That was a new one…

* * *

"I thought that I was, to a certain degree, an intelligent person. When I realized I was an idiot, I was really shocked!" Will said, trying to get his boyfriend to smile at him. Nico snorted in amusement.

* * *

Nico dumped a bucket of water over the Son of Apollo's head.

"Now will you stop?!" Nico demanded, glaring at his boyfriend.

"A little water never hurt anyone..." Will said, shaking his head with an amused look in his eyes. "Besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks."

* * *

Nico scrunched his nose at the discussing concoction Will had just handed him. Who in their right minds would call this crap medicine?

"Not happening." He decided.

He was beyond surprised when Will gently grabbed his chin, directing Nico's face towards his own. The Son of Apollo leaned in, merely inches from his face, with smoldering eyes.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Will breathed, pulling Nico even closer.

Nico didn't speak, stiff in Will's arms and dark red with embarrassment.

* * *

"I'll be here for you from now on. I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone." Will whispered as he cuddled his sleeping boyfriend. He laid down next to him, placing his forehead against the Son of Hades', before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Most of these are quotes from the aforementioned character, though I changed the Prince of Darkness one, since the original said 'Princess'. **


	41. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the song used in this chapter.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, Nico being oblivious, Will being embarrassed, truth serum, truth or dare, devious friends...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico buried his face in his hands, mortified at the situation. A couple of Hecate and Hermes kids had put truth serum in the food offered at the counsellors' meeting, and those who'd had some were confined at the Big House until it wore off so that they didn't cause 'issues'.

Therefore, Nico, Will, Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Connor and Travis (who swore up and down that they hadn't been aware of the prank), Katie, Clarisse, Leo, and a few of the others were trapped.

Nico really hoped that they could just pass this ordeal quietly, and not-

"Let's play truth or dare!" Leo suggested with a grin.

That.

"We might as well." Piper agreed, grinning at the possibilities. "Since you suggested it, you can go first…"

"Uh…okay?" Suddenly Leo didn't seem to sure.

"Truth or Dare?" the Daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"Dare." Leo said, not wanting to be called a wimp even though he wanted to choose truth.

"Okay…I dare you…" Piper whispered the dare in her friend's ear, and Leo blushed uncharacteristically before nodding and disappearing further into the Big House…

"What was the dare?" Nico asked the Piper curiously.

"Oh, let's just say Calypso and Leo might be occupied for a bit." She said with an 'innocent' grin.

Nico backed away slowly, as did most of the others.

"So! Anyone willing to volunteer to go next?" Piper asked deviously.

"You just gave Leo a dare, it's your turn now." Clarisse said with a smirk. "So how about it? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Piper chirped nonchalantly.

"How attractive do you find Superboy's new eyewear?" Clarisse asked.

"Very." And with that, Piper pecked her blushing boyfriend on the cheek.

"Clarisse?" Will asked, wanting the opportunity to get her back for the chariot incident. Not that he had been directly involved, but still…

"Dare." The Daughter of Ares said proudly.

"I dare you…" the Son of Apollo thought for a moment, before he grinned. "To ask Drew to give you a make-over once we're let out of here."

Clarisse's mouth dropped open in shock as her fellow campers howled in laughter at her misfortune. "I underestimated you." She admitted reluctantly. Will smirked in response.

"Now Will…" Travis said, taking up the mantle. "Your turn…"

"Ugh…" Will thought about it. Truth serum meant he couldn't lie…and as an Apollo kid, he was a horrible liar anyway.

"Dare." He decided.

"Oh, wait!" Lou Ellen screeched, arms flailing about wildly. "We need to ensure people follow through on the dares!"

"And what would you suggest?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"A simple ward." Lou Ellen smirked, before closing her eyes and concentrating for a few moments. A purple glow surrounded her briefly before she opened her eyes and nodded. "There. If someone doesn't follow through they'll get an unpleasant surprise."

Everyone backed away at her cackle. Crazy Hecate kids…

"Great." Will muttered, now wary. Lou Ellen was one of his best friends, and he knew her rather well. She was planning something, and he had a sinking feeling that he was part of it.

"I dare you…to sing a song dedicated to the person you like." Travis said, blowing a raspberry at Will.

Will winced. "Um…do I have to say who?"

"No, I guess not." Travis answered after a moment. "All of us except that person know you like them anyway." The others snickered in agreement.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, confused and slightly hurt. Will liked someone? Damn it all, he would've liked to think he had a chance for a little while longer…

Will blushed a bright red, ducking his head bashfully as he avoided anyone's gaze. "Um…I can't sing. Like, at all."

"No, you can't!" Lou Ellen agreed with a grin, slapping his back. "However, you don't need to sound _good_, you just have to do it."

"I'm going to fill your bed with bees." Will threatened Travis, though the pout kind of ruined it.

"Sure." Travis agreed, before he waved for the Son of Apollo to complete his dare.

**Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson**

_I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_  
_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_  
_Making time for the ones that count_  
_I'll spend the rest of my time_  
_Laughing hard with the windows down_  
_Leaving footprints all over town_  
_Keeping faith, karma comes around_  
_I will spend the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

_You helped me see_  
_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_  
_It's all so simple now_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_(Catch my breath)_  
_Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_

Nico glanced at the Son of Apollo, slightly confused. Just who had that song been for? Will had been staring down at the floor the entire time he was singing, so he wasn't looking at anyone specific...and the person might not even be present...

Meanwhile, the others were glancing at Nico. A few of them groaned silently when they realized that Nico still hadn't figured it out.

"You could've picked a better song…made it more obvious." Travis muttered in disappointment.

"You never said it had to be a love song, just one that reminds me of hi-" Will cut himself off. "Uh, that person."

"Note to self: be more specific." Travis said with a sigh.

With that, Nico himself (who didn't want to think about who Will liked, oblivious dork that he was), turned to the Son of Hermes, taking it upon himself to ask the dreaded question.

"So, Thing 1, Truth or Dare?" he asked. The others snorted at his nickname for Travis, while Connor pouted and started whining, wondering why he wasn't Thing 1.

* * *

**Please review! I know that song wasn't the best, but I tried to make it subtle enough that Nico wouldn't figure it out immediately.  
**


	42. Pick-Up Lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, pick-up lines (some dirty but mostly cheesy), etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful." Will said, gazing at Nico with loving eyes.

Nico blushed a dark red, muttering something about it would nice if he _was_ an interior designer because Cabin 13 really needed to be remodeled before he walked away.

* * *

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Will asked his crush urgently.

"You're a healer; you have plenty of bandages at your disposal." Nico returned with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"

Nico sighed, turning away to hide his blush. Will grinned, not discouraged in the slightest.

* * *

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"I don't have a phone."

* * *

"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on."

Nico went wide-eyed; this was the first time Will had been 'flirty' with him in front of anyone else. That and this was a bit dirtier than the other pick-up lines.

Jason had been taking a sip of his drink, and it went up his nose when he heard that. He started coughing, and could barely hear the next part.

"Looks like next time you go to the infirmary you'll be a patient, then." Nico managed to say back after a moment. "Because obviously there's something wrong with you."

Once the Son of Apollo left (with an adorable pout), Jason looked at Nico.

"Don't ask." Nico groaned, letting his head fall to the table. "Please."

Jason laughed at his friend's misfortune.

* * *

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?" Will asked, glancing at Nico, who was shivering in the cold winter air.

"I'll live." Nico returned, blowing his warm breath on his hands and rubbing them together.

The Son of Hades was startled when the Son of Apollo wrapped his arms around him anyway, hugging him tightly.

"You might live, but you'd still be cold." Will mumbled into his ear, making Nico blush.

* * *

"Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that dark angels do exist?"

Nico di Angelo groaned. Now Will was going to use his _name_ in his pick-up lines?!

* * *

"Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile."

Nico buried his face into his hands so that the Son of Apollo couldn't see his smile.

* * *

Will stared into Nico's eyes, as the Son of Hades looked back at him, slightly uncomfortable.

"Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them."

* * *

"Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Nico muttered before walking away. He had sword practice.

Will stood where he was, stunned. Then he beamed brighter than the sun.

* * *

"Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle."

* * *

"If I were a drum I'd let you bang me all night long!"

* * *

"You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing!"

* * *

"Let's make some sweet music together, honey."

* * *

"Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

Unfortunately, he said that within hearing range of one of the Hunters, who wasn't happy that her mistress' domain was being 'insulted'.

Nico watched his crush being chased with knives and dodging the arrows that were being aimed at him.

He sat down on the grass to watch the show.

After all, during the war Will had been confident that he could outrun whoever happened to be chasing him.

As long as the girl didn't actually hurt him…

* * *

"I bet you $20 you're gonna turn me down." Will said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"I'll take a rain check." Nico said with a smirk, before walking away.

Technically, Will hadn't asked him out yet…

* * *

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

Nico groaned. "Seriously, that again?"

* * *

"How are you?" Will asked, sitting beside Nico at the campfire.

"Fine." Nico responded, taking a marshmallow from the bag that was being passed around.

"Hey, I didn't ask you how you looked!" Will said with a mock groan.

Nico dropped his marshmallow with a curse.

* * *

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"Ask your dad, he would know." Nico quipped.

* * *

"Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future."

* * *

Nico sneezed.

"I'd say gods bless you, but it looks like they already did." Will called from across the dining pavilion. The other campers laughed as Nico face-palmed.

"I sneezed because the gods blessed me with you." Nico said, though the moment was ruined when he sneezed again.

* * *

"Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"

"Eh, they could probably do with some company." Nico said with a shrug.

* * *

"If you were a burger at McDonald's, you'd be McGorgeous." Will said. Nico glanced at the hamburger he was eating.

"Is this cannibalism, then?" he asked, taking another bite.

* * *

"Do you bleach your teeth? Because your smile lights up the entire room like a candle in the dark. Let's go prove it."

* * *

"Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!"

"You haven't asked me anything yet!" Nico said in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

"Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day...all I'm asking for is one from you." Will said quietly, staring directly into Nico's eyes. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

Nico obliged.

"Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business." Will whispered breathlessly as they finally separated, leaning his forehead against Nico's.

Nico slapped him upside the head.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	43. Q and A: Nico di Angelo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any other franchise I end up mentioning.**

**Warnings: mentions of slash, and random questions **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Who is your favorite superhero?**

Uh…Marvel or DC?

**Both, I suppose.**

Batman from DC and Captain America from Marvel, then.

**We should start calling you the Dark Knight, now that I think about it.**

Please don't.

**Sorry, too late.**

We'll see about that.

**Why Captain America, if you don't mind me asking?**

Well, for one thing, there's the whole 'frozen in time before suddenly being thrown into the modern world' thing. Obviously, I can relate to that, even if it (being frozen) wasn't literal in my case.

**And the fact that he's blonde with gorgeous blue eyes like a certain healer means nothing, I'm sure.**

Oh, he does? I hadn't noticed; I'll have to take your word for it.

* * *

**What the hell is wrong with Ronald McDonald?**

I'd tell you, but…actually, I'd be fine with killing you. However, I'm guessing you'd have a bit of a problem with that.

* * *

**Do you think zombies should have the right to vote?**

No. Things are complicated enough in the Underworld, no need to make it any more difficult for dad.

* * *

**Are you a cat person or a dog person?**

I prefer cats, if I absolutely have to choose.

**But you get along rather well with Mrs. O'Leary…**

She _is_ a hellhound. I have been called Hell Spawn before…not even all that inaccurate. Rude, though.

* * *

**Which is worse: ignorance or apathy?**

I don't know and I don't care.

* * *

**How many languages do you know?**

Well, English and Italian, obviously. And both Ancient and Modern Greek (which I learned to divert any suspicion from people wondering why the hell I know an ancient language). A good bit of Latin from my time at Camp Jupiter. Piper's also started to teach me a bit of French, so we'll see how that goes.

* * *

**How many siblings do you have? By blood and those who might as well be by blood.**

Well, Bianca and Hazel by blood, obviously. Then Reyna and Jason might as well be my older and way too overprotective siblings. And of course Piper and Frank will be added as my in-laws at a later date, I'm sure.

**What about Will Solace?**

Will, as my brother? Uh, no. Absolutely not. *shudder* our relatives might be into incest, but it's not really my thing.

**You liked Percy for a while, and he's your cousin.**

DNA isn't a problem for demigods, but that's not the point. I never saw Percy as a family member, much less as my brother. It's the emotions involved, in this case.

* * *

**What nicknames have you been called?**

Death Boy, Death Breath (idiots), Bonehead, Ghost King, Shadow Master by one particularly irritating monster, Voldemort (of all things), Death Muncher (no idea why), Dry Bones, Dark Prince, Prince of Death, Prince of the Underworld, Death the Kid, Grim Reaper, Brat, Dork, Nerd and Geek (mostly in my Mythomagic days)…oh, and apparently I'm going to be stuck with Dark Knight now, too.

* * *

**Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

Team Edward Elric (character from Fullmetal Alchemist).

* * *

**Please review!**


	44. Q&A: More Likely To

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or anything else I mention.**

**Warnings: established slash, adorableness and fluff, Nico being stubborn, etcetera.**

**Enjoy!**

_Italics_ is Will, normal font is Nico, and **Bold **is the 'interviewer' aka me.

* * *

**Who is more likely to die first in a zombie apocalypse?**

_Me._

Neither of us would die. Like any zombie would be stupid enough to mess with a Son of Hades, and Will is under my protection, so we'd both be fine.

* * *

**Okay, then who's more likely to win the Hunger Games?**

I'd pull a Katniss, so we'd both survive.

_Nico, that's not how it works._

I don't give a fuck. I'd _make_ it work. Otherwise you'd sacrifice your life to try and save someone else, and you're not allowed to die.

* * *

**Which one of you is more likely to offend someone without meaning to?**

_Nico, definitely._

Yeah, that would be me. It's not my fault people can't see past my charming personality.

* * *

**Which one of you is more likely to bring home an animal without telling the other?**

Will, probably.

_That is something I would do, but I don't know…you seem to have a fondness for animals._

Sometimes, but animals don't exactly react well to children of the Underworld, and I'd rather not get bitten in retaliation.

* * *

**Who is more likely to lock themselves out of your cabin/house/apartment?**

Will. I tend to shadow travel when I can, so I don't actually use the front door all that much. Not since I was given the all-clear to use my powers again, anyway.

_Yeah, I tend to be a bit forgetful sometimes. Of course, other times I'm stranded outside and I'm not the one at fault. Like when my cabin locked me out and Nico and I ended up having a sleepover._

**How did that go?**

Oh, let's just say I wasn't complaining. *smirk*

_*Will hits his boyfriend upside the head, blushing slightly*_

* * *

**Which one of you is more likely to be able to name all of the Disney characters in existence?**

_I'd probably remember _more_ of them, but definitely not all of them 'in existence!'_

I'm more likely to remember characters from DreamWorks or Tim Burton's films than Disney.

* * *

**Who is more likely to make the other go to a midnight premier of a new movie they want to see?**

_Oh…that's a tough one, actually._

I'm more willing to stay up that late, but premiers tend to mean large crowds…

…_Which you'd rather stay away from, while I don't particularly mind them._

Depends on the movie, I guess.

_Speaking of midnight premiers, though, I really want to see Maze Runner (AN: that was an awesome movie) when it comes out._

That's the one with the death maze, right? Sure, why not…

* * *

**Which of you is more likely…to change the world?**

_Nico._

Will.

**Okay, I can see you're in disagreement. Care to share?**

Do you know how it feels to be surrounded by death constantly, being able to _feel_ when people die or are about to die, to know that you can't do anything to save them? I certainly do. Considering that, it's absolutely humbling and amazing being in the company of someone who _can_ save lives, who dedicates their life to doing so. Will's not really made for combat, but he has a much more important job.

_Nico played a major role in both the Titan War and the Giant War, having Percy get Achilles' curse, which ended up saving the world since he wouldn't have survived without it, managing to talk his dad into helping at the Battle of Manhattan where us demigods were at a disadvantage and probably would have died even if the war was won. He was the first person to ever manage to bring someone back from the dead, the first demigod to discover the other pantheon's camp and not start a war, became a political figure _at _said camp (Senator and Ambassador, anyone?), he spied on the giants, lead the Seven to the House of Hades, lugged a _forty foot tall marble statue halfway across the world_, helped bring the two camps right from the brink of war—_

**I agree, he's absolutely amazing, but we're never going to be able to convince him of that. Regardless, don't sell yourself short, Will. You deserve Nico just as much as he deserves you.**

* * *

**Please review!**


	45. Katie Takes a Stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: established slash, Demeter being a bitch, and Katie giving her a dressing down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie glanced at Nico and Will with a smile as they walked together, hand in hand, along the beach. Nico must have shadow-traveled them back here after Will's school thing.

Her mother had randomly shown up while Katie was working in the fields, and though Katie was happy that Demeter had bothered to visit her, she was quickly growing tired of it. If only the woman would stop going on and on about the damn cereal…

"Why did you help that…that…Devil Spawn!?" Demeter asked her daughter angrily, seeing the corsage on the Son of Hades' wrist that had her daughter's nature magic emanating from it.

Katie glanced at her birth mother, not impressed by her attitude. If this was how she acted around Nico, no wonder the Son of Hades was so relieved when he met Katie and she'd treated him like everyone else.

"Why not?" she asked rhetorically, not caring about the answer. "He's never done anything to me, why shouldn't I offer my assistance where I can?"

She didn't bother mentioning that Will was actually the one to ask for the flowers; she would've given them to Nico just as easily. Nico and Will had gone to a dance at Will's school, and since Nico was the guest, Will had insisted on giving him a corsage, and he had a matching pin clipped to his suit.

"His bastard of a father stole my daughter!" Demeter seethed furiously. "That boy is no better! Next thing I know you'll be the one trapped in the Underworld, rotting away."

Katie stood up from where she'd been planting flowers, glaring at her mother furiously. "If there's one thing I've learned living here at Camp Half-Blood, it's that we demigods are _not _our parents. I suppose that's a good thing, because as far as I can tell, I'm much more like my dad. I don't judge people without getting to know them first."

Demeter opened her mouth furiously; about to give her daughter a dressing down, but Katie cut her off before she could say anything.

"Nico has never, _ever_ treated me badly in any way, shape, or form. Even back when he was always brooding all over the place and pushing people away. And honestly, now I'm a bit shocked that he doesn't hate me, considering you're my mother. Apparently he's wiser than you are. He has mentioned that you two don't get along, but this is absolutely ridiculous. As for Nico kidnapping me and keeping me captive in the Underworld, where the hell have you been?! He's completely in love with someone, and I'm damn sure the two of them intend to spend the rest of their lives together. And if you want to go on about how Nico's going to kidnap his _boyfriend_ (because not only are you _blind_ but you apparently don't pay any attention whatsoever to the gossip of the other immortals), you should know that Nico only goes to the Underworld when he has to. He's up here most of the time, enjoying the sun, and he'd never take Will away from that."

"_Furthermore,_ isn't the story that Aphrodite and Eros were involved with Hades 'falling in love' with my _dearest_ half-sister, anyway? Not only that, but Hades had Zeus' _permission_, and since Lord Zeus is Persephone's father, is it really even kidnapping? One could even argue that by keeping Persephone all to yourself and hiding her away from everyone but Lady Hecate, it was _you_ that 'kidnapped' her. As her father, since I know that rumor about Zeus having forced himself on you isn't true, he had just as much of a right to her as you did." The girl finished.

With that, wiped the dirt from her hands before leaving with a huff, while Demeter stood there, mouth open wide in astonishment at the gall of her daughter and fuming at the accusations. A few moments later, she regained control of herself, and glared at the Son of Hades in the distance. She frowned as she saw the little shit softly kiss his…boyfriend...before teleporting back to her palace in a scowl.

A few yards away, Katie slid down the wall to arts and crafts building, letting out a sigh of relief as she wiped sweat from her forehead, leaving behind a bit of dirt. She'd been terrified that her mother may end up incinerating her for her attitude, but once she'd started talking about the injustice of it all, she just couldn't bring herself to stop.

Eventually, she managed to calm herself down, and got up to go find the Stolls. Maybe Travis could cheer her up, and if not? Hello, misplaced aggression.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Yeah, I just can't see Katie disliking any of the other campers, regardless of who their parents are. Well, besides the Stolls of course, considering Travis keeps teasing her (we all know what that's about) and Connor gets caught in the crossfire. If that can be considered 'disliking' them, anyway.  
**


	46. Nico & Hazel Sibling Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**This was inspired by a SoulxMaka story (Soul Eater fandom) with a similar concept, though of course the two involved aren't siblings and were dating in the story. Anyway, this isn't really Solangelo, but there are a few obvious hints. **

**Warnings: awesome big brother Nico, sister in distress, growing up, mention of blood (hint hint), etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico woke up to a dark cabin, though the eerie green torches gave off enough light to see a bit. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what had woken him up, when he heard another muffled sound. He glanced towards his sister's bed (she was visiting from Camp Jupiter), seeing her curled up in a tense little ball.

He quickly got up, worried, and walked to her side, leaning down and gently shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" he asked gently, concerned, as her golden eyes stared up at him, pain evident.

"Hurts…" she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut again and clutching her stomach.

Nico felt her forehead, noting that she was a bit warmer than usual. "Do you need the infirmary?"

"No, I don't think so." She answered hesitantly, before freezing in place as another wave of pain washed through her. "On second thought…"

With that, Nico moved her arm around his shoulders to support her as she got up, when she cried out again. He froze, unsure whether or not to set her back down on the couch or continue.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Hazel cried, tears pouring down her face as she glanced at her bed sheet.

Nico glanced at it, and suddenly felt like a bar of iron had been dropped in his own stomach. On one hand: gross. On the other, at least he knew what was wrong, now.

"Is that…blood?!" Hazel screeched, now panicking. "Am I dying? I don't want to die, not again!"

"Hazel, calm down." Nico murmured, keeping his voice calm and steady as he gently grabbed her hands, as her fists were clenched hard enough to break the skin. "It's normal for girls. I swear it."

"On the Styx?" she asked shyly, taking a deep breath and allowing her brother's calm and comforting voice to wash over her.

"On the Styx." Nico confirmed. "Um, it's…a puberty thing."

"Oh geez…" Hazel whispered, now mortified. This was not something that she would ever have imagined talking with her brother about.

"Yeah…" Nico replied, just as awkward. "Um…okay, first, let's get you to the bathroom. Sore muscles after fighting are soothed by a soak in the tub, so maybe the same concept works here?"

"Okay." Hazel said with a nod, getting up slowly. Luckily, the Hades Cabin had its own private bathroom, so she didn't have to go to the public camp bathrooms.

Once they were inside, Nico laid down a towel on the edge of the tub, turning on the water and checking the temperature. He gestured for Hazel to sit down, before he gathered her toiletries from her bedside and her overnight bag, since he didn't want to touch the clothes that she would be changing into.

"Once the bath is ready, just lay down and relax." He muttered absentmindedly. "I'm going to go try to find a few things to help. I'll be back before you know it."

He made for the door, but Hazel gripped his hand gently, squeezing it tightly in gratitude. In response, he pecked her on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Hazel woke up when she heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

She glanced around, surprised. She must have fallen asleep. Nico was right, the bath did help.

"Hazel, are you okay?" Nico called.

"Yes!" she called back, emerging from the bath and pulling the plug, getting out and wrapping herself in a towel before sitting on the edge of the tub once again. "I'm decent!"

Nico opened the door slowly, glancing at her (and she did look less tense, so that was good). He walked in, handing her a small grocery bag.

"I asked the assistant what I should get for you." He said awkwardly. "Um…I'll let you take it from here."

He quickly ran back out of the bathroom, and Hazel blushed, absentmindedly wondering if they would be able to look each other in the eye the next day.

* * *

Hazel stumbled out of the bathroom a short while later, after figuring out how to use what Nico had bought her. She had also dried and brushed her hair, and got dressed in a comfortable pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt (the latter of which she may have 'borrowed' from her brother at one point).

Nico was waiting for her at the small sitting area in the cabin, and she sat down next to him. He gave her an almost amused look as he noticed the shirt, but didn't comment. Instead, he reached down to the side of his armchair, and brought out a few more bags.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed.

"The girl recommended a few other things while I was there." Nico explained, before he started to pull his purchases out of the bag and set them on the coffee table.

Hazel gaped.

A bag of delicious Lindt Lindor milk chocolate truffles (AN: my absolute favorite kind of candy, especially chocolate). Some tea. A heating pad. A gallon of her favorite ice cream. Pain pills. Sound isolating earmuffs.

"She told me that the 'awesomeness of chocolate' helped distract from the pain; same with the ice cream." Nico said, slightly amused. "I personally think the medicine would be more effective, but heck, what do I know? So I went with both. Heating pads and tea apparently help. And apparently some girls get really bad headaches when they're on their…time of the month…so that's the reason for the earmuffs. Oh! And I changed your bedsheets."

Hazel blinks as she starts tearing up, and practically _launches_ herself at her brother, hugging him tightly as he wraps an arm around her and tries to keep them from falling and banging their heads on the table.

"Thank you." Hazel murmured, sniffling a bit. She couldn't for the life of her understand why Bianca had left Nico alone. Why on earth would she abandon the best brother in the entire world?

"You're welcome." Nico said awkwardly, patting her back. Hazel leaned back into her seat and grinned at him.

"I don't suppose we have any bowls?" she asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, after procuring a couple of bowls and spoons from the Big House (and evading the harpies), Nico and Hazel were digging into the ice cream.

"So…" Hazel said after a bit, glancing at her brother. "Um, I still don't really know what's happening to me."

"Right." Nico said with a wince. "Um…I only know the bare basics. Persephone explained it all to me a few years ago."

"That must have been awkward." Hazel said sympathetically.

"Awkward doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." Nico groaned. "The worst part is, I'm pretty sure that she knew that I…um, am attracted to guys, even then. So she did it for the sole purpose of torturing me."

Hazel giggled. "I can't believe you managed to keep it from me for so long."

Nico shrugged, and she grinned deviously.

"So, how are things going with a certain Son of Apollo?" she laughed as Nico almost choked on his ice cream.

"No comment." he managed.

He suddenly smirked, before launching into a diatribe, explaining to her in detail what Persephone had told him. He just hoped that his step-mother hadn't exaggerated how it worked. Then again, from the utterly sympathetic words of the shop assistant, the truth was probably horrifying regardless.

A few minutes later, Hazel sat, wide eyed, staring at nothing.

Nico glanced at her, waiting to see if she would say something else, but she seemed to be paralyzed. So he shrugged, kissed her cheek, and went back to bed.

* * *

**Please review!**


	47. Chapstick Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. **

**Warnings: slash. OBVIOUSLY. Seriously, if you've gotten this far in my story, you know this.**

**Hey guys! I know I've said that I've lost interest in this fandom for the time being (though I'll come back at some point, I'm sure), but I wrote this for chapter 2 of another one of my stories, New Beginnings, for those who've played the online game MyCandyLove, and decided to change the names and adjust it slightly for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Nico!" Will called.

Nico turned to the voice, ready to greet the blonde back, but suddenly found his lips occupied. Before he even had a chance to react, Will had pulled back.

"What did that taste like?" he demanded.

"Um…" Nico muttered, blinking, before rubbing his lips together to try and figure out if it had a flavor. "Pina colada?"

"Correct!" Will cheered. "Lou Ellen and I went to the mall this weekend and found a whole bunch of weird flavors of chapstick, and I bought a few of them. We'll have to test them out."

"Looking forward to it." Nico said with a grin, before the two headed to the training arena.

What they didn't notice was a large group of their classmates staring after them in shock.

"What the Hades?" Leo muttered, surprised.

Jason and Percy, who were both standing right next to him, did nothing but shake their heads in bewilderment.

* * *

"Thin Mints?"

"Mhm."

* * *

"I don't know this one."

"Raspberry sherbet Dippin' Dots."

"Really? I like this one.

"Me too."

* * *

"Cinnabon?"

"Yeah."

"That's ironic, I had one for breakfast this morning."

"Lucky."

"I'll bring you one next time."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Gingerbead?"

"Yup. Ironically it's called Gingerbread Kiss."

"Aptly named. I'm surprised they sell that this early in the year."

"It's never too early for Christmas! Or too late, I guess."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Uh…tastes familiar, but I can't place it."

"Hint: it's one of the three Halloween-themed cereals (AN: in America, at least)."

"Wait…is this Franken Berry? Whose idea was that?"

"No idea. It could be worse, there were a whole bunch of gross ones at the store I didn't get. Corndogs, bacon, pickles, macaroni and cheese."

"That's disgusting."

"Hence why I didn't get them. I happen to _like_ kissing you."

"Good, because I don't intend on stopping anytime soon."

"I can live with that."

* * *

"Pumpkin?"

"Pringles Pumpkin Pie Spice."

"Why do chip companies insist on making their chips taste sweet?"

"Oh, like the chocolate-covered Lays?"

"Yeah!"

"No idea. I'm not brave enough to try them."

* * *

"What about this one?" Will teased, leaning in.

Nico pecked him on the lips, before his eyes widened happily. "McDonald's French fries! I have got to buy some of that…"

He looked at Will for a moment, before tilting his head in consideration. "On second thought, I'll buy it for you."

In response, the Son of Apollo laughed, and soon no talking was to be heard…

* * *

**Please review! *insert heart***


	48. Sword Art Online: Link Start!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online or the books written by Rick Riordan (in this case the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and Heroes of Olympus series).  
**

**I was considering making another story for this, but a reviewer for this story requested it and Just Another Day already has a loyal following, so here goes!**

**Note: I had hoped to have a few links for you guys to go see the versions of the stories mentioned in the previous chapter that I put up for adoption, but no one has contacted me yet about having posted them, so oh well.**

**Warning: well, the story is about a death game, so…be prepared for death and angst. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_In 2022, mankind finally built a full virtual environment._

* * *

Nico grinned excitedly as he opened his package, before quickly frowning again. He glanced around.

No one had seen his lapse.

He had a reputation to uphold, after all. Smiling would ruin that.

"Nerve Gear." He muttered, thumbing over the manual.

He had been rather lucky to get a copy of Sword Art Online, which was being sold in Japan and only had ten thousand copies out so far. Luckily, he had connections.

He followed the directions carefully as he set up, before putting the helmet on his head and leaning back on his bed.

The game required him to pat himself down, so his avatar would be similar to his real body, so he hooked himself up and did so.

"Link Start!" he ordered, once everything was done.

Nico sucked in a breath as he saw loading screens synch his senses to the game.

Or he would have, if he had a body.

Language? English.

Could've gone with Italian, but English was more widely known. Ancient Greek and Latin weren't even options.

Nico logged on to his account.

[Character Registration]

User name?

The Son of Hades pondered that for a few minutes. It wasn't very smart to use your real name for this kind of thing, Son of Hades was a _really_ bad idea, and Ghost King just sounded lame.

Something that he could respond to fairly naturally, but still paid homage to the Greek deities…

He typed in the name as it came to him.

_Welcome to Sword Art Online!_

* * *

Nico blinked as he suddenly found himself in the town square.

He glanced around, blinking slowly.

Wow. Everything not only looked but _felt_ realistic. He could barely tell the difference between this and the real world.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why could he still feel people's life-forces?

That…was slightly disconcerting.

* * *

Deep in the Cardinal System of the game, Yui's eyes widened in wonder as she analyzed one of the new player's stats.

He came _into _the game with his combat, strength, agility, stamina, speed, and sword skills already at a fairly high level.

How could that be?

The boy hadn't been a beta tester, so he hadn't had those skills carry over to his new avatar.

So how had he gotten them?

* * *

Nico grunted as he killed yet another wild boar, gaining more Col (AN: money) and experience as he did so.

The sword skills were kind of weird, since he wasn't used to having to channel his power with a focus, but this wasn't the real world. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't raise armies of the dead or force the shadows to do his bidding here.

*Congratulations! You have reached level 5!*

Not too bad, considering.

Though at this rate he'd need to replace his weapon soon. Not his armor, though, since the beast hadn't managed to get through his defense and begin to wear it down.

Nico's eyes widened as he was suddenly surrounded by a bright light.

"What the Hades?!" he hissed, before finding himself back where he had begun.

The Town of Beginnings.

From what he could hear, he wasn't the only one pulled from whatever they had been doing. A forced teleportation?

What was this? Some kind of event?

Nico didn't have time to wonder, as a large image appeared in the sky of a male in a red cloak that covered his face.

* * *

Hazel screamed in horror as she watched the news report.

Ten thousand people were trapped in the new game Sword Art Online.

They had to beat the game in order to get out, and if they died in the game, they died in real life. Removing the helmet connecting them to the game would also result in their death.

And the worst part?

Her half-brother Nico was one of the players.

She immediately pulled out a drachma, preparing to message Will Solace.

He was Camp Half-Blood's lead healer, and she had a feeling that Nico was going to need medical attention if he was going to survive.

After all, he couldn't even move his real body while hooked up to the Nerve Gear, much less eat.

* * *

Nico closed his eyes after the Game Master's announcement.

Damn it!

He just _had_ to try out the game before running his errands, didn't he? If he had waited until afterwards, chances were he wouldn't have been logged in and trapped in this death game.

Patience is a virtue, indeed.

He took a deep breath as he took stock of his surroundings.

Unsurprisingly, everyone was still frozen in place, too in shock to do anything.

Nico himself wasn't as useless because he'd been in much worse situations. This was incredibly irritating, but it was hardly the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

He caught a movement in his peripheral vision, only to see a boy slightly older than him conversing with an older guy with red hair.

Nico only caught a few words of what he was saying, but it was enough.

If they stayed in the Town of Beginnings, resources would quickly run out. It would be better to go to the next town before everyone else.

The redhead turned down the offer to go with the younger-looking boy, and the two shook hands.

* * *

Hazel looked up as the door slammed open, and Will ran in.

"You didn't try to remove it, did you?!" he demanded desperately, examining Nico's unmoving body.

He'd been following the news, too, but hadn't found out that Nico was playing it until Hazel called him for help.

"No." Hazel denied, hands shaking. She had been about to, but luckily the newscaster had mentioned the repercussions before she went through with it.

The Son of Apollo muttered a healing chant, checking her brother's vitals.

"He's fine, physically." He said after a long moment, swallowing hard. "We need to get him hooked up to an IV, maybe something to monitor his brain activity. I'll ask my dad to see if he can do anything, but…"

But this was a mortal problem, and Apollo might not be _allowed_ to interfere, regardless of whether or not a demigod was a victim of it.

Hazel nodded jerkily, indicating that she understood.

It wasn't Will's fault. It wasn't even Apollo's. She could lay some of the blame on Zeus (or Jupiter) for forbidding godly actions in situations, but…it was really Kayaba Akihiko's fault.

She was so caught up in her own grief and thoughts that she didn't notice Will slide down the wall and put his head in his arms, trying to stop himself from sobbing.

The boy he had fallen in love with was trapped in a game, could die at any moment…and despite the fact that they were half-god and had amazing powers, they could do nothing to help him.

And the Son of Hades had no idea how he felt about him.

Will's fists clenched as a few tears finally fell.

Why did everything always happen to Nico? Couldn't the Son of Hades ever catch a break?

* * *

"Mind if I tag along?" Nico asked, stepping out of the shadows.

The other black-haired boy spun around, swinging his sword, but Nico dodged with practiced ease.

"Sorry." The Son of Hades apologized, realizing that startling someone after the Kayaba's announcement wasn't a very good idea. "You and the redhead weren't exactly quiet. I'm not a fan of crowds, so going somewhere relatively empty sounds like a good idea."

"Uh…" the other boy wasn't sure what to make of this guy. He looked a lot like him, with black hair and dark eyes, but he could tell that the other boy wasn't Japanese. "Sure thing. Party?"

Nico thought back to what he remembered about parties in the manual. "That's fine."

The other boy dragged up his screen and sent him an invite, which Nico immediately accepted.

The Son of Hades raised an eyebrow as another name suddenly appeared beneath his up on the left of his field of vision.

"Nice to meet you, Kirito." He greeted, correctly assuming that that was the other boy's username.

"You too…Nyx?" the boy tried, not quite sure about the pronunciation. His grades in English were some of the highest in his class, but he hadn't come across this word before. "Cool name."

"Thanks." Nico muttered, following Kirito as they left the town, killing the wolves that were attacking them without hesitation. "Got it from Greek mythology."

Despite how un-mythical Greek mythology actually was.

Kirito glanced at the other boy appraisingly. Nyx didn't show any hesitation in his attacks, even though he now knew that one mistake could cost him his life. He didn't seem to be a beta tester, but he already knew how to use the sword skills rather effectively.

A natural, huh?

And by the determination Kirito could see in his dark brown eyes, there was no doubt in Kirito's mind that Nyx would get out SAO alive.

He smiled a bit at the realization, suddenly feeling emboldened.

The drive to survive and beat the odds was contagious, but unlike the cold or the flu, Kirito didn't mind catching it.

Hopefully it would become an epidemic, because they were going to need it.

* * *

"Mind if I ask how far you got during the beta test?" Nico asked, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes as the two continued running to the other town.

Kirito glanced at the other boy. "I was in here for two months and I only got to Floor 8. Though, this time it should only take half as long, or even less, considering the fact that advancing is imperative now."

Nico frowned thoughtfully.

"You'll have an idea of what to expect, but don't depend on your knowledge from the beta." He warned. "There's bound to be things that were changed. Wouldn't want to gamble your life only to find out that your intel was wrong."

Kirito shuddered at the implications of that statement. "Good point."

Neither of them verbalized what they were both thinking. In a game like this, knowledge was key.

* * *

Nico inhaled sharply, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked, concerned. His new friend wasn't having a mental breakdown, was he?

The Son of Hades shook his head.

"Nothing." He muttered, stabbing a wolf that charged at him. "Momentary freak-out over whether or not I turned off the oven at home. I did, it's just one of those things."

Kirito nodded in understanding.

But that wasn't it at all.

Nico had just felt someone die. Probably a player committing suicide out of a desperate hope that the Game Master was lying, and that they would wake up.

Normally this was completely normal. After all, he was the Son of Hades, lord of the Underworld, and Nico himself held the title 'Ghost King.'

But that shouldn't have been _possible_ here. It was still a virtual world, so Nico shouldn't have been able to feel it.

That meant that Kayaba hadn't only trapped their minds in Sword Art Online…

But their very _souls_.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! :)**

**Yes, Nico's username is Nyx. Yes, I know that she was (sort of) an antagonist in the Heroes of Olympus series, but that was mostly because they were in her territory. She is one of the primordials, on par with Gaia the Earth and Uranos the Sky. Nyx's domain is Night. Darkness, shadows, you get why I'm having Nico go by her name. That, and Nyx is close enough to Nico that he won't have too much trouble getting used to being called by his username.**

**No, there will most definitely not be anything romantic between Nico and any of the girls. Some of them might crush on him a bit, but he's not exactly interested in girls, so that wouldn't go anywhere. Also, THERE WILL NOT BE ANYTHING ROMANTIC BETWEEN KIRITO AND NICO! There obviously can't be very many Solangelo scenes since Will isn't in the game with him, but still.**

**Nico and Kirito are only temporarily teaming up in a party; they'll go solo a bit later. Not because they don't trust each other or anything, but because they're both kind of loners and Nico wouldn't have to worry about giving something away about the Greek stuff if someone isn't around him constantly.**


	49. Sword Art Online: Asuna Yuuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Sword Art Online.**

**Wow…hasn't been up 24 hours and I think that the last chapter might be the one with the most reviews in this entire story, though I haven't bothered to count. Well, not counting the non-chapters.**

**Anyway, I was surprised to see how many of you are familiar with SAO. I know it's a really popular anime, but still. Awesome. **

**A few of you have asked me if I'm going to continue this or if it'll become a separate story. This chapter answers the first question (and I'll hopefully continue further after this), and yeah, the crossover will probably be transferred over to its own place at some point. That way those actually looking for a PJO/SAO crossover will have a much easier time finding one, and Just Another Day isn't supposed to include really long fics anyway.**

**Cupcake Gal: Yeah, it is a little bit like Hunger Games, I guess. Trapped in an 'arena' controlled by some outside force. Except in Sword Art Online they're not required to kill and go against each other, just survive until the end. Now, the anime Future Diary (which was in the Random Drabbles 11 chapter) on the other hand…**_**that**_** was basically the Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kirito stared at his friend, baffled.

"You haven't distributed any of your skill points yet?" he asked, wide eyed. "B-but you've been fighting monsters way above what you should be if that's true!"

Meaning Nyx was at a higher level, but he wasn't benefiting from it because he hadn't upgraded his skills (or equipment, for that matter.) Every time he leveled up he earned a few points to spend upgrading his physical attributes (speed, strength, etc.), but he hadn't used any yet.

Nico glanced at him. "I'm being careful. I didn't want to waste my points on something only to find out later on that that particular skill is useless and I should've used them on something else. I'm still getting a feel for the game, how the monsters fight, and what attributes are most important when considering my own fighting style."

Kirito frowned thoughtfully. "How are you so good at combat, anyway? You mentioned that you'd never played one of these games, and you're not upgrading to get stronger right now…"

Nyx grimaced. "I had some pretty serious combat training IRL. Swordplay was a major part of that, though the game's sword skills are obviously new. I'm mostly just relying on that."

Kirito nodded, accepting the explanation, and shook his head with a small smile.

Whatever worked for Nyx. As long as he didn't die…

* * *

*One month later*

Kirito glanced around.

Nyx had overheard someone talking about a meeting meant for those who wanted to find and defeat the boss for the floor so they could advance, and the day had finally arrived.

He watched as a man with blue hair introduced himself with an ice-breaker. The man, Diabel, was about to start when another man stood up and demanded attention.

The black haired boy sunk into his seat at the accusations that followed.

The beta testers were at fault for the players who died, and they should give all of their money and their equipment to the newer players?

Normally Kirito would've ignored it, but…

He _had _abandoned Klein, hadn't he? Kirito had wanted first pick and to be able to complete the quests so that he could level up quickly, and he hadn't even given a thought to anyone else.

If Nyx hadn't overheard and asked to come along, Kirito would've left him behind too.

Tensions eased slightly as a large man named Agil stood up and defended the beta tests, reminding them all that the guide book they all had had been handed out by beta testers. They all had access to the info, and people still died.

Nyx nudged Kirito as Kibaou sat down in defeat, though he took a moment to nod in thanks to the older man, Agil. If he hadn't stood up, Nico would have.

Blaming each other would get them nowhere.

"Don't fall for it." He muttered to the boy, who still looked guilty. "It's not your fault. This is a survival game, and a majority of those deaths were suicides. Besides, the guy was just looking for someone to blame and a way to get himself better equipment."

Kirito blinked slowly as he processed the sentence, before sighing slightly. "Right. Thanks."

"Right, here's the deal. My group found the boss room at the top of the tower today." Diabel said, gaining their attention. "First, we need to defeat the boss and move on to Floor 2. We're going to need to tell the people in the Town of Beginnings that it's possible to beat this game."

He went on to talk about the boss, taking the information directly from the guide book.

Except…

Kirito startled slightly as Nyx stood up, leaning back against the wall they had been sitting in front of.

"Sorry to interrupt." Nyx began. Diabel groaned mentally, hoping that this guy wasn't another Kibaou, before Nyx continued. "But we might not want to rely too much on the information in the guide book."

"You're suggesting the beta testers who wrote it were lying?" Kibaou asked, eyes glinting in satisfaction.

Nico scowled at the guy. Geez, he just wouldn't give up, would he? "Not at all. However, considering the information was from SAO in its _beta_ state, and the game wasn't completely finished at that point, it does stand to reason that some things were changed. The beta testers wouldn't have any way of knowing that."

Kibaou scowled at the runt, but Diabel and the others in the group nodded thoughtfully.

"Good point." Diabel acknowledged, glad that unlike Kibaou, this guy's input was actually useful. "There's no guarantee that it's the same. Remember the information in the book, then, but be prepared for unexpected surprises."

As one, everyone nodded, though Kibaou did it reluctantly.

After that, the meeting went fairly smoothly. Of course, Kirito and Nico weren't asked to join a party, but they joined up with a girl named Asuna when they realized that she had been left out, too.

* * *

*Later that night*

Nyx was preoccupied, finally making the decision on how to distribute his points to upgrade his physical attributes.

Speed. Stamina. Strength. Agility. Reaction time.

The works.

He glanced over at his new teammate as the girl sat down beside him quietly.

"Ready for tomorrow, Asuna?" he asked conversationally, still looking at his stats.

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"H-how do you know my name?" a soft, quite female voice asked.

He glanced at her, before pointing in front of her, to the left.

"Top left corner in your field of vision." He explained. "When you join a party, the other members of that party appear under your own name. I'm Nyx."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised, before she giggled. "I feel so dumb. It was there the entire time and I never noticed!"

Nico smiled a bit. She had been so quiet, it was nice to know that she had a personality.

"Don't worry about it, now you know." He said with a shrug. "So…I'm guessing you're new to games like this, too?"

"Yeah." Asuna muttered, fiddling with her cloak a bit. "My brother is the one who owned a copy, but he had to go on a business trip, so he let me try it first. Guess he lucked out, huh?"

Nico glanced at her sympathetically. "Maybe. But who knows, maybe being in here isn't all that bad."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked, tilting her head curiously.

"When I logged onto the game, I was recovering from…something." Nico explained. "My sister died when I was ten, and I was still getting over her death. I've nearly died dozens of times since then. I was crushing on a friend of mine, watched him date the girl who was obviously better for him, then he was kidnapped, went missing, and when I next saw him again he had amnesia. He got his memories back, I found out that I had a half-sister, lots of drama, and I got over him and fell in love with someone else. Things were getting better, my father accepted my preferences, I was _happy_ again, and then…this."

Asuna was silent for a long moment, heart hurting for this boy. He was obviously a bit younger than she was, and yet he'd been through so much more than she had.

So what if her mother kept on pressuring her to 'marry up?'

And to think, she'd locked herself in her room at an inn for weeks before she had even ventured outside of the Town of Beginnings.

This…_this_ was strength.

She huffed slightly, and it almost sounded like a chuckle.

"What?" Nyx asked warily. Was she a homophobe or something?

Asuna blinked up at him. "Oh, it's not that, promise! I was just thinking…you and…Kirito (?) are good people to be around in this kind of situation. I didn't really take it well, at first. But realizing that everyone else had lives before this too, and that there are people with the drive to beat the game and get out…it helps."

Nyx blinked, slightly baffled (since when was _he_ the one people turned to for this kind of thing?!), and Asuna giggled again at the expression on his face, and even more when he backed away from her as if she was crazy.

* * *

*The next day*

'Oops.' Nico thought sheepishly as Kirito explained to Asuna what switching meant. He'd forgotten to ask if there was anything else she wanted to know more about.

Still, Kirito's expression as he bemoaned having partnered up with someone who had never been in a party before amused him.

The other boy scowled at Nyx, guessing what he was thinking.

'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.' Kirito thought petulantly.

* * *

Nico shook his head in exasperation as Kirito finished his little 'speech' about being a Beater instead of a beta tester.

He could tell what the older boy was doing (letting the group focus their hatred on him instead of targeting all beta testers), but really?

He sighed, before turning to Asuna, advising her to join a guild if she could, before following his friend.

"You're kind of a dumbass." Nico said about ten minutes later.

Kirito turned to him, startled at the word, and the fact that Nyx had followed him out of the building after Kirito had made his dramatic exit.

"The coat was a bit much."

"Was it?" Kirito asked, hiding a grin as he fingered his new coat. "I kind of like it."

"Diabel nearly died for a coat." Nyx said with a sigh.

Kirito grimaced. "Yeah. Good thing you noticed the different sword when we first saw the boss."

"He was still reckless." Nyx complained. "I mean, really? Our party might have been small, with the three of us, but we didn't try and attack it solo!"

"And he refused the healing crystal." Kirito said, before snickering. "Good call, forcing it down his throat."

Nyx was silent for a long moment.

"I guess I was channeling a friend of mine from the real world." He said quietly, kicking a rock as they made their way to the gate which would lead them to Floor 2. "He's a healer. Whenever I'm stubborn about getting treatment (which happens more than I care to admit), he's just as stubborn and manages to get his way."

"Sounds like an interesting guy."

"He is." Nyx agreed awkwardly, before changing the subject. "So, about Asuna…"

"What about her?" Kirito asked, glancing away.

"You're attracted to her, aren't you?" Nico asked with a smirk. "She is rather pretty, I guess. And for someone who hadn't been in a battle before, she's a natural."

Kirito scowled, feeling a bit jealous. Nyx didn't like her too, did he?

"Relax, I'm not attracted to her." Nico said, rolling his eyes. "She's lacking a few parts."

Kirito blinked slowly (he seemed to do that a lot). "Not your type, eh?"

Nyx shook his head.

"Did you have a boyfriend IRL?" Kirito asked, suddenly more curious about his friend.

It Nyx had been drinking, he would've done a spit take. "Seriously?" he groaned.

"Well, yeah." Kirito said with a shrug, before waggling his eyebrows teasingly. "Should I be worried?"

Nico scowled at him. That would have been offensive if not for the fact that Kirito was obviously joking. "Aside from the fact that you're Japanese and a bit older than me, you could be my twin. I think that would be considered narcissism, which isn't really my thing."

"You're dodging the question." Kirito pointed out with a smirk.

Nyx growled in response. "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"How about a crush?"

Nyx's silence (not to mention the blush on his face) was answer enough.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Sorry, when I write longer stories (especially battle scenes) I tend to kind of skip it and/or have the characters' conversations tell what's happening as opposed to describing the fight. Besides, it's like the second episode of the anime, I'm sure all of you who have seen it know what happened.**

**The interaction between Asuna and Kirito, with the bread, already happened. According to the wiki he was the one who managed to snap Asuna out of her funk and wish to survive, and that's a major thing for their relationship, so I didn't want to change that. **

**Nico is being so open with Asuna for a few reasons. For one thing, he tends to open up more to females in his life (like Hazel and Reyna). He knows that trust is essential to being able to work together effectively, and this is a good way to build trust. Also, his friends at the camps have been encouraging him to be more open with his thoughts and emotions, so there's that. And he's trying to get Asuna to open up.**

**Sorry I didn't go into detail about the boss fight. They won, Diabel nearly died because he wanted the Last Attack Bonus (the coat Kirito ended up getting), Kibaou started shit, mob mentality made a few people accuse the beta testers of something due to being idiots even though Nico pointed out that there would likely be changes, and Asuna isn't in their party. The boys are going to open the gate to Floor 2.**


	50. Sword Art Online: Come Back to Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Sword Art Online.**

**Warnings: mentions of pre-slash (Will and Nico), a bit of angst and death, etc. Zeus bashing (of course, I kind of consider that canon, so…)**

**IMPORTANT! This is the last chapter of this that I will be posting on Just Another Day. Don't worry, I already posted it (or at least the first chapter, I might space out the updates that are already on here by a day or so), so you can find it on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will watched anxiously as Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus muttered to each other over Nico's prone body.

It had been three weeks since the announcement of the death game, and Zeus had only just allowed the gods to do anything.

The Son of Apollo glared at the wall behind the trio.

He had never hated anyone more than he hated Zeus at that moment. The king of the gods had decreed that no one attempt to get Nico out of the game.

Why?

'Probably because he hates Nico's guts.' Will thought bitterly. He had always thought that Nico had just been imagining people's prejudice against him, as Will had a lot of faith in people, but this proved that there were indeed people who would persecute him merely because of who his father was.

Hades himself had been extremely close to declaring war on Zeus for the insult of abandoning Nico in such a way. If it hadn't been for Hestia, the ancient world (and by extension the mortal one) would be in chaos.

And the two camps would side with the Lord of the Underworld on this matter.

Will jolted out of his musings as he noticed Apollo sent him a sympathetic, yet stern gaze.

'Sorry dad.' Will thought with a sigh.

'_Never apologize for being loyal and compassionate, son.'_ Apollo told him telepathically. _'If we could do anything that would _truly_ help him, we would. The world owes him much.'_

Apollo didn't say as much, but he was well aware that if di Angelo hadn't convinced Perseus to take on the Curse of Achilles, they would have lost the war against Kronos and the mortals and demigods would have been completely wiped out.

The young man's actions during the Second Giant War only piled on the debt they owed him (as well as the respect that most of the Olympians had for him).

"We cannot remove him from the game." Apollo said aloud, directing his words to the rest of the half-bloods.

Will blinked, slightly surprised. He had forgotten that the others were even there.

Hazel raised a hand to cover her mouth, eyes closing as she started crying quietly. She had known that Zeus would most likely deny her brother help, but actually hearing it was so much worse.

"However…there _is_ a way we can keep an eye on how he's doing."

This time it wasn't Apollo that spoke up, but Hephaestus, who was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

The group looked at him wide-eyed, and Will's neck felt like it would snap, his head moved so quickly.

"Please tell us more, Lord Vul…Lord Hephaestus." Reyna spoke up, eyes hard.

Hephaestus nodded, not bothering to comment on the mistake. She was born a Roman, after all.

* * *

Leo stared at the screen embedded in the wall next to Nico's bed.

He hadn't been sure what he expected to happen after he came back from rescuing Calypso from her long-time prison, but having one of their own being trapped in a death game wasn't it.

Everyone had been happy and relieved that Leo had survived what basically amounted to suicide, but he had immediately realized that something else was going on.

He could see it in their eyes.

Luckily, his father managed to link the screen to what was happening in Sword Art Online as it happened, so they could at least be assured that Nico was doing okay.

The fact that the younger demigod was intending to fight on the front lines surprised none of them.

What _did _surprise some of them was that the secluded Son of Hades had found a friend: Kirito.

Will's reaction clued Leo in on the fact that the sunny Son of Apollo (puns intended) had feelings for the dark Ghost King.

It had almost been amusing to see the look of utter relief when a) he heard Nico imply that he liked guys, and b) when he told Kirito that he wasn't attracted to him.

Or at least it would've been amusing if Nico wasn't still trapped in the game, and Will couldn't reach him regardless.

Leo exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair (and getting grease and oil in it as he did.)

Damn it.

* * *

Reyna stared at the helmet that had caused this mess.

_Nerve Gear_.

She wanted to destroy it.

They all did.

The only thing stopping them was the fact that hundreds of people had been killed by the helmet when someone tried to remove it from them.

The praetor forced herself to look away from it, focusing on her hand entangled with Nico's.

Over the course of their quest bringing Athena's statue to Camp Half-Blood, he had become the person she trusted most. She trusted Jason, Frank, Percy, Coach Hedge, Aurum and Argentum, her officers…

But Nico was held above all others.

She had bared her soul to him, and he had done so in return when he released his emotions as he turned Bryce Lawrence into a ghost.

Nico knew her deepest, darkest secret…

And he still liked and respected her regardless.

The Son of Hades had _better _come back to them.

She wanted her 'brother' back.

They all needed him.

Percy was lost, having had Nico taken away from his right after they had finally cleared the air between them. Hazel was heartbroken, having occasional panic attacks at the prospect of losing her last remaining family (she didn't quite count Pluto/Hades). Annabeth, Frank, and Piper had to deal with their grief as well as their own. Even Leo's smiles and jokes were a bit forced.

Will Solace was the worst. Reyna hadn't noticed before the feelings that he harbored for Nico, but now there was no missing it.

The younger teen almost never left Nico's side, only stepping away to shower (not as often as he used to, she was sure), and occasionally eat. Even then he usually had his siblings bring him his meals. He slept on the bed beside Nico's, reasoning that if something happened (he hadn't needed to specify what, since they all knew what happened to those that were killed in the game), he needed to be there immediately.

He didn't practice archery or play sports with his siblings. He didn't bother doing anything musical like Apollo kids were known for. He barely ever spoke. His skin was far too pale for a child of the sun, and his eyes had shadows under them that rivalled Nico's from during the war. The group had also seen evidence of tears more than a few times, though no one commented on it.

Will Solace was broken.

And none of them knew how to help him.

* * *

Hades gazed at the screen in his throne room, eyes glinting sadly.

Nico and his new 'friend' were doing quite well so far, defeating the boss rather impressively. He had even gotten a chuckle out of the name his son had chosen to be called. Zeus was sure to be furious that Nico had chosen the name of a primordial.

However, impressive battle or not, that was only the first floor out of one hundred.

How much more grief and pain would his son have to endure throughout the rest of the 'game?'

He was glad that Hephaestus had thought to offer to install one of the screens in his palace, but sometimes he wondered if not knowing what was going on would be easier.

From across the room, Persephone watched on helplessly as he worried over his son.

She didn't see what was so great about him, or his dead sister. Never had. She didn't like Pluto's daughter either, for that matter. They were nothing more than proof that Hades had betrayed their marriage.

But despite all that, she did love her husband.

And seeing him in so much pain hurt her as well.

* * *

**Please review!**

**They hooked up Hephaestus' device right after Nico's conversation with Asuna, so Will doesn't realize Nico does in fact have a crush on someone from the real world.**

**Sorry nothing new has happened in the game this chapter. I thought I'd give some of the people who care about Nico some recognition.**

**Too harsh on Will? Maybe. He hasn't been like this the entire month until the boss fight. It started once he knew for sure that Zeus would refuse to let the others help. He was still depressed and paranoid about Nico suddenly dying, but it got worse. He'll snap out of it eventually.**


	51. Cards Against Humanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's works or the game Cards Against Humanity.**

**Warning: if any of you are familiar with the game Cards Against Humanity, you have an idea of what to expect, though I tried to keep it relatively decent. To those who aren't familiar with it, be prepared for morally questionable, offensive, illegal, and/or downright dirty phrases. It's like Apples to Apples, except in a lot of cases the 'answers' are rated M.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How do we play this again?" Percy asked, staring at the two decks of cards.

"You take a black card, which has a sentence with a blank space that we'll have to fill in with a phrase from one of the white cards." Leo explained, having been the one to buy the game. "Some of them will have two blank spaces, and we'd choose two white cards for those ones. Whoever has the best or funniest wins the round."

"I get the feeling this is going to go badly." Will whispered to his boyfriend.

"Probably." Nico muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "But it might be entertaining."

* * *

"_: kid tested, mother-approved." Will read out.

Nico flicked through his cards with one hand, biting his lip thoughtfully, before snorting as he chose a card.

"Got it." The Son of Hades announced.

"Okay. Since the blank space is at the beginning of this one, just say the entire thing."

"A lifetime of sadness." –Calypso

"The violation of our most basic human rights." –Annabeth

"Do human rights even apply to us?" Leo wondered aloud. "We're only half-human, and Calypso's a full-on goddess.

The others frowned thoughtfully, before shrugging it off.

"The gods don't really grant us basic rights anyway, and no one in the mortal world would even know we aren't entirely human to take those rights away." Hazel pointed out.

She would've appreciated being granted the right to live.

The Daughter of Pluto would've liked to at least have the _option_ of getting to know her father, but since him acknowledging her would force him to drag her back to the Underworld…

Sensing the dark path the group's thoughts had gone in, Percy continued.

"The homosexual agenda." The Son of Poseidon wriggled his fingers playfully at Nico and Will, who rolled their eyes at him.

Nico glanced at Annabeth, nodding in approval as the girl slapped her boyfriend upside the head before telling Nico to go.

"An Oedipus complex: kid tested, mother-approved." Nico read out his choice.

The entire group quieted, before Piper snorted, very un-Daughter of Aphrodite-like.

The others took that as their cue. Hazel and Jason blushed, Reyna shook her head, Frank, Calypso, and Annabeth shook their heads, Leo laughed uproariously, Will gaped in shock…

And of course, Percy looked confused.

Nothing new there.

"You win this round." Frank announced.

Nico bowed his head graciously, and they all drew another card.

Most groups wouldn't have thought that the funniest card, but considering the circumstances…

* * *

"In a world ravaged by _, our best bet is _."

"In a world ravaged by incest_,_ our best bet is pulling out." –Percy

The group shook their heads. Only Percy would go so far as to offend the gods in a party game.

Honestly, it was a miracle the boy had survived this long.

"In a world ravaged by another goddamn vampire movie, our best bet is some god-damn peace and quiet." –Frank

Everyone in the room either shuddered, nodded emphatically, and for the lucky few, looked on obliviously with bemusement as the others assured them that Lady Fortuna had indeed smiled upon them.

"In a world ravaged by man meat, our best bet is tasteful sideboob." Piper grimaced as she read hers out. "Ick. None of my other cards would've made sense."

The boys glanced at their girlfriends thoughtfully, with the obvious exceptions of Nico and Will, the former of whom was glaring Stygian Iron daggers at his half-sister's boyfriend.

"Don't even think about it." He whispered quietly to Frank.

"In a world ravaged by Loki, the Trickster god, our best bet is explosions."

"Explosions are always our best bet." Leo nodded wisely.

Calypso just sighed as the other girls pat her on the shoulder.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I got all of the sayings from actual cards in the game, so I didn't make them up. I tried to keep it PG-13, but I'm not sure I succeeded. Considering some of the dirtier and way more inappropriate/offensive cards (which is the entire point of the game), I think I did a fair job. **

**I might do another Cards Against Humanity one. A dirtier one, maybe? Depending on **_**how **_**dirty, I might have to make it a separate story and mark it as rated M. Not because the characters would be getting it on, but just because the cards probably would've be appropriate for this story, since it's rated T.**


	52. Save Me From Myself

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's works.**

**Warning: slash (no, really?), unintentionally self-destructive habits...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Neeks." Will greeted his boyfriend with a tired smile, trying to hold in a yawn.

The Son of Hades raised an eyebrow, taking stock of his boyfriend's appearance.

Messier hair than usual, wrinkled clothing (with more than a little blood), shadows under his eyes…

Nico sighed. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to look like the walking dead."

One of Will's younger sisters spoke up, overhearing him. "We've tried telling him to go get some rest, or at least take a break, but we can't force him because he's technically in charge."

She didn't sound happy about that, and Nico could see the barely hidden worry in her eyes.

"Right. Why am I not surprised?" Nico muttered.

The girl blinked up at him, and her eyes widened as he waved a hand in front of Will's face. A moment later her older brother's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed like a puppet after having its strings cut.

Oh yeah.

The Son of Hades' powers included being able to put people to sleep.

Geez, what was it with children of the Lord of the Dead?

Hazel could control the Mist to an extent typically reserved for Hecate's kids (heck, she was _better_), and Nico was as practiced at hypnokinesis as any of Hypnos' kids were. And he was at that level without needing to sleep like they did.

She idly wondered if Bianca di Angelo would have had such a power, but was tactful enough not to say it out loud.

Instead, she sighed in relief as the fifteen year old dragged her brother out of the infirmary, presumably to take him back to the Apollo Cabin to force him to rest.

If anyone could 'convince' Will, it was Nico.

* * *

Nico raised an expectant eyebrow at Leo's snickering.

"So, did you sweep him off his feet or knock him out with your charm?" the Son of Hephaestus asked with an idiotic grin on his face.

The Son of Hades rolled his eyes in response, but didn't comment as he walked away, still dragging Will behind him.

Leo thought that he had gotten away with it, until…

A bony hand burst out of the earth and grabbed his ankle tightly.

Thirty feet away, Nico smirked slightly as he heard the tinkerer's shrieks.

* * *

Three days later (that amount of time was not a coincidence, thank you very much), Will appeared in the infirmary again, looking significantly healthier and _much_ happier now that he'd had a chance to get away from the severely injured demigods in the infirmary.

And if any of his siblings noticed the new 'love bite' not _quite_ hidden under his shirt collar, no one said anything.

As long as he didn't kill himself by working too hard, they didn't give a crap what he did with his boyfriend, as long as they didn't see it.

...Not after last time.

*shudder*

There are some things that you DO NOT want to see your sibling do, and that is one of them.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Don't ask about the M-rated Cards Against Humanity thing I mentioned considering writing. If it happens, it happens.**

**Oh, and if any of you are Naruto fans, I've started a Naruto drabbles collection (kind of like this one.) There are SasuNaru and ItaNaru chapters up already, and I'm planning more. Not all chapters will have pairings, though they'll probably all be Naruto-centric.**


	53. Mr D's Performing Monkeys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warning: some of the dialogue is taken from YouTuber Caspar Lee's video 'The Friendship Test'. Oh, and it has mentions of slash.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiron shook his head in resignation as he glanced at the sons of the Big Three up on the stage.

Why were they doing this again?

Oh, yeah. Because Dionysus was bored, and had bribed the three to entertain him by hosting a so-called contest just for kicks.

The 'Friendship Test: How Well Do You Know Him?' sign over the boys' head said it all.

* * *

"How old am I-" Nico asked.

"Seventy something!" Percy shouted.

"Physically and mentally?" Nico finished, rolling his eyes at both Percy jumping the gun and the question (Mr. D had given them some index cards with the questions already on them).

"Damn it!" Percy cursed. "You're—"

"Nope, you already answered. It's Jason's turn." Nico cut him off.

"Fifteen!" Jason crowed triumphantly.

* * *

In the crowd, Annabeth leaned towards Piper. "I sincerely doubt Nico is 15 mentally."

"If he is, I fear where our boys would fall on the scale." The Daughter of Aphrodite agreed.

"I don't want to date a kindergartner." Annabeth agreed dryly.

She loved Percy dearly, and yes, he had his moments of brilliance, but she had NOT fallen for him for his intelligence.

* * *

Up on Mount Olympus, Athena smirked as her (gods _damn it _they were NOT spidey-senses!) _intuition_ picked up the Poseidon brat's intelligence being insulted.

* * *

"What color are my eyes?" Nico asked, covering his eyes.

"Black!" Percy shouted.

Nico shook his head.

"Uh…dark gray?" Jason tried.

"No." Nico said with a sigh.

"Can I call a friend?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Nico agreed.

"Hey Solace!" Percy shouted, causing Jason and Nico to cover their ears painfully. "What color are Nico's eyes?!"

"They're brown!" Will called back. "Seriously, you can't tell?"

"You still don't get that point, by the way." Nico informed his cousin.

"What? But I 'called' a friend!" Percy whined.

"To find out the answer. I didn't say you'd get the point if said friend knew it." Nico snarked back.

* * *

And on and on it went. Nico reading the inane questions from the cards, and the arguably older demigods answered, usually making up insane answers when they didn't know the actual answer.

* * *

"Sadly, I have found out that I don't have friends." Nico announced wryly when Mr. D gave him the signal to wrap it up. "However, Jason, you are the least shit."

Jason smirked as Percy groaned in dismay.

"Yes, yes, congratulations on doing slightly better than Finding Nemo over here."

"Captain Nemo." Jason corrected.

"No, I said what I meant and I meant what I said." Nico denied, shaking his head.

"He wants to touch the butt!" Leo shouted from the background.

As one, every single person watching face-palmed, including Calypso.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I've had this chapter mostly written for a while (I'd guess around 7 months or so), I just completely forgot about it.**


	54. It Matches Your Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's works.**

**Warnings: slash, nosy/overprotective friends, embarrassing mothers, ice cream cones**

**Hope all of you guys going back to school (my little sister does tomorrow) have a good year!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico stared at the offending object that his boyfriend was holding in front of his face.

"Is that…black _ice cream_?!" the Son of Hades asked, genuinely baffled.

Will Solace, Son of Apollo, grinned at him from behind his own yellow pineapple-flavored ice cream, still holding out the black one to Nico. "Just try it."

Nico reluctantly took the offending object. "It's not some disgusting flavor, is it? I heard squid ink flavored ice cream is a thing in Japan."

Will grimaced. "Ick. No, it's not some horrible flavor."

Nico continued to stare at the black dairy product dubiously.

"It's going to melt." Will pointed out, eyeing the black drops already beginning to run down the cone.

At that, Nico sighed. "Fine. But I _will_ steal yours if it is gross."

Will nodded in absentminded agreement as Nico tentatively gave his treat a lick.

(Sorry for the unintentional but still acknowledged innuendo.)

Immediately, his eyebrows furrowed. "This is vanilla."

"Told you that you had nothing to worry about!" Will sang cheerfully. "They just added food coloring. Or something. I'm not sure."

Nico rolled his eyes but continued to eat it.

Ten minutes later, once they'd finished their cones, Will noticed something.

"Your tongue is black!" he guffawed. "Just like your soul!"

Nico, for his part, thought that the Son of Apollo looked far too amused.

And so he swiftly reached out and grabbed Will by the shirt, holding him in place as Nico leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, the kiss quickly deepening as Will realized what was happening.

A minute later Nico pulled away from his now dazed boyfriend.

"Stick your tongue out at me." Nico ordered, taking ahold of his boyfriend's tongue when he did so and pulling it out a bit further so that Will (who was now going cross-eyed) could see that his tongue was black now, too.

"Looks like I've infected you." Nico said thoughtfully, letting go of the wet appendage, not bothered at all by the saliva now on his fingers.

(Seriously, why would he be? They'd just 'played tonsil hockey' not thirty seconds ago.)

And he walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Come on, Sunshine! I think I want to get some more of that ice cream…"

And Will followed, a grin slowly overtaking his face.

* * *

About a hundred feet away, Annabeth groaned in despair.

"Percy." She tried. "When you asked me to come to the Boardwalk with you, I thought you meant as a date. Not to spy on Nico and _Will's_ date."

"Sh!" the Son of Poseidon quieted his girlfriend as he ducked behind a fishing pole when he thought that Nico was about to see him.

Yeah. A fishing pole.

'_Told you, dear.'_ Athena sent the message telepathically.

'_Quit it, mom.'_ The Daughter of Athena projected back. _'I have more than enough brains for the two of us.'_

No response, until…

'_I don't know, dear.'_ And for once Athena didn't sound smug as Percy did a classic somersault to his next hiding spot, humming the Mission Impossible tune as he did so. _'That's a lot to make up for. I fear for any children he has a part in conceiving.'_

Percy was so busy in his self-proclaimed mission to make sure that Will didn't hurt Nico (though anyone with sense would tell him he'd never do that) that he didn't notice Annabeth turn redder than Apollo's sacred cows.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	55. Bioshock

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's works or the game series Bioshock.**

**Note: my dad and little sister have been playing the Bioshock games a lot lately. My dad recently finished the first one, Bioshock, and then the third one, Bioshock Infinite. Now he's working on Bioshock 2. Out of order, but since chronologically Bioshock 2 happened before the first one…eh, who cares?**

**Warning: slash, innuendo, and game spoilers. Disturbing, sadistic little girls…dark stuff in general, really.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico stared curiously at the gaming console Percy had just handed him.

"It's a Play Station 3." His cousin explained. "Mom got me a Play Station 4 for Christmas, and you used to like games, so…"

He faltered, realizing that the last time he'd actually seen or heard Nico talking about Mythomagic was back before he'd failed in keeping Bianca safe.

Of course, the Son of Poseidon wasn't aware that Nico would occasionally get together with Frank and some of the other Roman demigods to play a game or two.

"Um…thanks." Nico said, blinking in surprise.

"Anyway, have fun with it." Percy said, before gesturing to the bag. "There are controllers, the charger, and some games in there. See if any of them are your _type._"

And he ran off, hiding a pout.

Sure, it had been weird when Nico told him and Annabeth that he'd had a crush on him at one point, and he was glad he'd moved on, but…

He was _everyone's_ type, damn it!

But no, apparently some people preferred Sunny D over Ocean Spray.

…Oh gods, he had just thought that.

Percy face-palmed, resolving to try and curb his sarcasm. Wouldn't want to scar himself for life, after all.

Nico stared after a moment before snorting and shaking his head.

'Honestly, Kelp Head.' He thought, both exasperated and slightly amused. 'Get over it.'

* * *

_"__Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and give me lollies, come and bring me toffees. Teddy bears... teddy bears.__"_

Nico and Will's eyes widened as they saw what was happening in the game. A little girl with glowing eyes, wearing a purple dress and carrying around what looked like a giant needle (or perhaps syringe) was singing to the tune of _Frere Jacque_ and…

"Is she stabbing a corpse and…draining its blood?" Will asked, sounding more than a little horrified.

"Stabbing a corpse, yes." Nico answered, eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the scene. "But I don't think that's blood."

Will paused, also looking closer. "Huh. I guess that color of red is too bright."

"Give me a minute, I'll look it up." Nico decided, plopping onto his bed where his laptop was waiting for him and going to Google. "Okay…Bioshock. Little girls…oh, they're called Little Sisters. And the giant robots that protect them are called Big Daddies."

"That's disturbing." Will muttered.

"Just a little." Nico hummed as he found the information for the Little Sisters. "Okay, I looks like they Little Sisters were genetically mutated and mentally conditioned to harvest something called ADAM from the corpses…oh, that's nasty."

"What?" Will wondered.

"The ADAM comes from sea slugs found around Rapture (AN: the underwater city the game takes place in). That's what gives you the odd abilities in the game, and acts as money for you to upgrade them. But the sea slugs don't generate enough of it on their own, so they implanted them in living hosts to make more…"

"Is that why the Little Sisters' eyes glow?" Will asked, even more disturbed than before.

"Yeah." Nico confirmed, scrolling down the page a bit. "Apparently it messes with their minds, too."

"That explains a lot." Will muttered, remembering how crazy the other characters looked, and how every single person _but_ the Little Sisters and the 'Big Daddies' attacked them immediately.

The two boys went back to the game, and a few minutes later jumped as the Big Daddy walked into one of the proximity mine traps they had laid.

"Shit…" Nico muttered as the light emanating from inside the Big Daddy's diver helmet turned from yellow to red.

"Have fun with that." Will said weakly as the huge robot-looking thing lunged towards Nico's character.

Both boys froze when the Big Daddy was destroyed, only for them to be given the option of whether to harvest the little girl for the ADAM in _her_ body, or save her by removing it safely. The first option would give them more 'money' to spend on upgrades and supplies, but the second was the moral choice.

Well.

Not only could it be argued that Nico had a sister complex (not in a dirty or incestuous way, he was just protective after Bianca's death), but Will was a healer.

So, save the Little Sister it was!

"_Thank you." _The little girl gave Nico's character a curtsy, eyes no longer glowing.

The two boys were silent.

"What even is this game?" Will demanded.

Nico shrugged helplessly.

* * *

"Gods damn it!" Nico hissed, trying frantically to dodge the boss at the end of the game.

Not only did Fontaine switch plasmids (special abilities) during each of the four rounds, but when Nico lowered his health enough for him to appear up on the platform, strapped down to extract the ADAM from him, he needed to get there quickly or else he'd get free again.

And during the last couple of rounds of the fight other enemies appeared to try and kill you, too.

Damn it!

He'd died again. Now he had to start the fight all over...

* * *

"Geez, who came up with this game?" Will wondered aloud as Nico finally defeated Fontaine and the Little Sisters came out of hiding, surrounding the monstrous-looking figure and stabbing the still alive boss with their huge needles.

"I—" Nico began to respond, but the door to Cabin 13 suddenly opened.

The two boys cried out, shielding their eyes from the bright light coming through the doorway.

Hazel stared at her half-brother and his boyfriend.

Why was Will cringing, anyway? He was the Son of _Apollo_, how could a little light hurt him?

"Hazel…" Nico greeted awkwardly, blinking away the spots in his vision. "You're here early."

"No I'm not." His younger sister said dryly, leaning against the doorframe. "It's Friday. 5 pm."

Both boys froze.

"We've been in here for four days?!" Will asked, horrified. "How—what—why didn't my siblings come _get_ me?! I've missed seven shifts!"

And with that he ran out of the cabin, past Hazel, to sprint towards the infirmary and make sure that it hadn't crashed and burned in his absence.

Nico blinked, suddenly feeling lethargic.

He got up from the floor, swaying a bit as he used his legs for the first time in hours (not days, though, since they'd had bathroom breaks.)

The Son of Hades rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his sister eyed the take-out containers on the floor in distaste.

"Four days, huh?" she asked after a long moment.

"Yeah…" Nico said slowly with a sigh.

He blinked in surprise when Hazel snorted.

"You're such a geek." She said, more than a little amused.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**I'm not going to do any other video game 'crossovers.' I'm not a gamer, and the only thing I play with an regularity is Mario Kart on my sister's Wii, which isn't even at my house so I can't play it often.**

**That being said, I learned a few things about Bioshock due to my dad and sister's recent fascination with it, so I figured I might as well.**


	56. Is He or Isn't He?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's stuff, or the television series Teen Wolf.**

**Warnings: pre-slash, lycanthrope (or lack thereof, you'll find out)**

**I'm not entirely sure where this came from. Seriously though, in some stories a person turns into a werewolf even if they only get scratched, but no one ever really addressed that in Nico's case.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico scowled as he sensed someone following him _again._

Damn it, this was the twelfth time this week, and it was only Wednesday!

It was so tempting to just Shadow Travel to tree nearby where he thought his stalker was hiding, but unfortunately Solace's 'no-Underworld-powers' rule was still in effect.

He'd been told he was intimidating, so he probably didn't need to use his powers to find and interrogate his stalker, but what was the point if he couldn't try and give them a heart attack by jumping out at them?

…Yeah.

His maturity levels had grown by leaps and bounds since he came out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino, but he appreciated dramatics as much as the next demigod.

Well, Greek demigod anyway.

Most of the Romans were a bit too high-strung to appreciate the not-so-subtle thrill of scaring someone just for fun.

Anyway, he continued walking towards the Mess Hall, ignoring his stalker, who eventually blended in with the other campers arriving for lunch.

* * *

"He sensed me!" a voice whispered harshly.

"Dude, you're about as stealthy as a bull in a china shop, of course he did." Another responded. "The Romans probably heard you all the way over in California."

*Whack*

"Hey!" the person said, a bit louder.

"Keep it down!" a second person hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." Two voices responded simultaneously. "Seriously though, dude, you're not cut out for this."

"Well, fine then." The first person said with an audible pout. "What do we do now?"

There was an eerie silence.

"Leave it to us."

* * *

Over the next few days, Nico was confronted with little 'gifts' hidden in places he frequented, including Cabin 13, though the Son of Hades had no idea how whoever it was got them inside the cabin without his dad causing the earth to swallow them whole.

'Then again…' he mused, staring at the dirt ground (no flooring for easier summoning) thoughtfully.

He shook his head. His geokinesis power was nowhere near as developed as Hazel's was, but he would be able to tell if the ground had been disturbed recently.

He glanced back at the objects he'd laid out on his bedside table.

A silver pendant with a black…paw…, a bag of beef jerky, and a lunar calendar.

What the hell?

* * *

"He threw out the calendar and picked up the silver, no problem!" voices Two and Three reported.

"Damn." Four muttered. "Did he eat the jerky?"

"No, he opened up the ground and sent it to Cerberus." Three denied.

"I miss the big guy…" One said with a pout.

Silence.

"We have got to get him a _normal_ dog." Four whispered to Two and Three.

"Agreed."

"Did you guys know that Cerberus means _Spot_?!" One asked, flailing his arms a bit. "_HADES _named his giant three-headed guardian of the Underworld SPOT!"

A loud smacking sound was heard as Two, Three, and Four face-palmed.

* * *

Nico's eyebrows furrowed when he spotted a dark figure in his peripheral vision, which disappeared when he turned to glance at it.

The rustling bush made it only _slightly _obvious that it wasn't his imagination.

Nico sighed, before asking clearly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Nothing.

"I'm _waiting_." Nico growled, more for intimidation purposes than any real anger.

He heard a yelp, before Leo slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the bush.

"Valdez," Nico raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to need to get a restraining order or something? I'm guessing you're the one who's been following me lately..."

"No, no!" Leo yelped, raising his hands in surrender. "That wasn't me! That was Percy, Connor, and Travis!"

A moment of silence, before the Son of Hephaestus groaned and dragged a hand down his face tiredly, dirtying his face with motor oil and grease.

"I don't suppose you'll forget I said that?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Nico said, crossing his arms. "I'd suggest you start talking. _Now._"

Leo grimaced.

* * *

As it turned out, the four boys had heard through the rumor mill that Nico had been wounded by Lycaon and his cronies while he was traveling with Reyna and Coach Hedge getting the statue to Camp Half-Blood.

And they wanted to know if Nico had been infected with lycanthrope.

His words, not theirs. Theirs were much less eloquent, and they likened it to Peter Parker getting bitten by a radioactive spider to become Spiderman.

Nico wasn't caught up enough on pop culture to know what they were talking about, but he could guess, and he couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to be the only sane guy (other than Frank) in his circle of 'friends.'

Will didn't count as sane. He woke up at _dawn_ and drank his coffee diluted with cream and sugar.

Anyway.

They were stalking him because a) they wanted to see if he 'wolfed out,' and b) they had heard that werewolves had enhanced hearing and smell, and wanted to see if he could tell they were there when he shouldn't have been able to.

Unfortunately for them, he was a paranoid bastard, and he advised Leo that they sucked at being quiet anyway.

Silver was apparently poisonous to werewolves, or so pop culture dictated, so they wanted to see if it would hurt Nico if he touched it.

So not only were they _trying_ to hurt him, which he was annoyed about, but they were using an old wive's tale to do it?

"You idiots." Nico groused, rubbing a hand through his hair in frustration. "Werewolves aren't susceptible to the _element_. The whole 'silver' thing is because Lady Artemis hunts them down, and what is the color she's associated with…?"

Leo pinked slightly at the revelation.

"The silver was Connor's idea." The Son of Hephaestus whined.

"And the lunar calendar?" Nico asked with an arched brow.

"Percy had it laying around his cabin." Leo muttered. "Something about the moon influencing the tides."

"And the jerky?"

"We were going to try raw meat, but Mr. D put a barrier to keep us out of the kitchen after the Incident-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

Nico grimaced in disgust, glad that they'd put the beef jerky on his bed instead of their first idea. "One, that's disgusting, and I would have gutted you all like a fish, and being a Son of Poseidon wouldn't have helped Percy."

Leo gulped.

"TWO…seriously, a Harry Potter reference?"

And then Leo gaped at him in shock.

"You know Harry Potter but you don't know Spiderman?!" he asked.

Nico blinked at him, not responding.

* * *

As Leo slunk off to go tell his minions (all of whom would protest at being referred to as such and would likely cause a food fight to see just who was who's minion), Nico walked to the infirmary.

"Hey Sunshine!" Will greeted him with a grin.

"Solace." Nico grunted, rolling his eyes at the nickname.

"Oh, don't be like that." Will waved him towards one of the beds, where Nico sat down without a fight. "Any luck with your stalkers?"

"Valdez, Jackson, and the Stolls." Nico muttered. "They wanted to find out if I was a werewolf."

Will hummed a bit, unwrapping the bandages around Nico's arm and shoulder to look at the vicious scars he'd gotten.

They were as healed as they were going to get, though nothing could be done about the scars, but they had to keep them wrapped up for appearances.

Why?

Because it had only been a month, not nearly long enough for such deep wounds to heal. By normal standards.

"So how'd it go?" Will asked.

Nico shrugged, fingering the black bracelet on his wrist, a gift from Lady Artemis at Thalia's request.

"The enchantments held up." He reported. "The silver was a bit warmer than it should have been, but it didn't burn."

That's right. Werewolves _did_ actually have a weakness to silver, but Artemis was the one who made it so, and therefore she had the ability to make a werewolf more or less immune to it.

"And that convinced them?" Will made sure.

Nico smirked at Will, eyes glowing a startling blue color, and Will grinned back at him.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Heh, I wasn't going to actually make Nico a werewolf until I was almost finished with the chapter. I blame the hundreds of Teen Wolf fanfictions I've read in the last few weeks.**

**So, that whispered conversation was between Percy, Leo, and the Stolls, obviously. **

**Voice number 1: Percy**

**Voice number 2: Travis**

**Voice number 3: Connor**

**Voice number 4: Leo**

**I know Leo was out of character trying to get them to keep quiet, but let's just say one of his inventions got him in a bit of trouble with Calypso and he didn't want to tempt fate.**


	57. Will vs Jason part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's works.**

**Warning: pre-slash, Will being jealous for no real reason, etc.**

**Hey guys!**

**So, I posted a couple of 'headcanon' chapters a while ago, stuff that I came up with but didn't want to make a chapter for. Well, I decided that this one I could at least attempt, so here it is!**

**The one where Jason gets Nico a hoodie, Will gets jealous and buys him one in an awkward attempt to 'claim him' because he forgets that Jasper is a thing, the two blondes 'compete' over Nico because Jason finds it hilarious and when Will realizes that Jason isn't competition for Nico's affections (romantically at least), he still he keeps doing it because he likes seeing Nico blush. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico shivered slightly as he stepped out into the cold New York air.

"Hey, Nico!" he heard someone call, and he looked over to see Jason jogging towards him. "Dude, you need to go get a jacket or something, it's freezing out here!"

"I'm good." Nico lied.

His voice and face didn't give away his untruthfulness, but Jason still raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Even _Leo_ commented that it feels a bit cooler than usual, and cool to him means the rest of us are freezing."

"Jason—" Nico started, before the Son of Jupiter interrupted him.

"Nico, just go get a jacket." Jason begged with a pout.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

Nico scowled a bit, thinking that he was starting to sound like a broken record, when Jason used the one 'argument' that would make him pause.

"I'll tell Hazel and Reyna." The blonde said knowingly, remembering that his fellow Romans were visiting. "And they'll take you to the infirmary. Then who knows how Will is going to react, maybe force-feed you cold medicine or something—"

"I don't have a jacket, okay?!" Nico said, throwing his hands up a bit in exasperation. "No coat, sweater, long-sleeved shirt—I don't _have anything_."

Jason looked like he'd been sucker punched at this revelation, remembering that Nico didn't have much more than the clothes on his back, even if he did have a more permanent residence at Camp Half-Blood nowadays.

"Damn." Jason sighed with a slight frown. "Well, I was going to wait, but I guess now's a good time."

Nico blinked in confusion as Jason grabbed his (still thin and too bony) wrist and pull him towards Cabin 1.

The Son of Hades tried to resist, but nonetheless he was soon standing in the middle of the large and way too ostentatious cabin.

'Zeus really thinks highly of himself.' Nico thought warily, staring at the giant statue.

"Here it is!" Jason said triumphantly from where he was laying down on the floor, digging under his bed. He came up with a small box, wrapped in silver paper with a black ribbon, and held it out to Nico.

Nico blinked at it in confusion.

"Take it." Jason urged.

"What is this?" Nico asked instead, making no move to reach for it.

"The point is to find out." Jason said, rolling his blue eyes.

"You know what I meant." Nico said, rolling his own dark brown ones in return. "Don't lower yourself to Percy's level."

"Ouch." Jason snickered. "This was meant to be your Christmas present."

Nico's eyes widened, stunned.

"Wh—" he started, but was cut off when Jason shoved the box into his hands and poked him on the forehead.

"Nope." Jason said brightly. "No returns. No exchanges."

The two cousins stared at each other for a moment, before Nico sighed in defeat.

"Great, that means I have to get you something for Christmas." Nico muttered with a sigh, beginning to open the box.

"Yup!" Jason agreed with a laugh.

"This is where you say 'oh, you don't have to, Nico, Christmas is a time for giving, not receiving." Nico said sarcastically, repeating something he'd overheard from some movie.

"Mm." Jason pondered that. "Nah. I look forward to seeing what you get me."

"How about a brick?" Nico returned.

Jason would've said something, but Nico had finally managed to open the box (he might have used just a bit too much tape) and was blinking at the contents.

"Put it on." Jason urged.

Nico looked at it skeptically, but did so hesitantly, looking down at himself when he had.

A hoodie the shade of purple Camp Jupiter used, with a gold drawstring around the hood part and lining the inside of the pocket in the front.

It felt like he was drowning in fabric.

"You got this way too big." Nico pointed out. "There's no way you thought I was large enough for this."

"Of course not." Jason scoffed. "But it's a hoodie. It's _supposed_ to be oversized."

"Seriously?" Nico muttered as he rolled up the sleeves five times so he could use his hands.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "A lot of people use the excess fabric in the sleeves to slap people."

Nico stared at him, wondering if he was joking.

"Right…" he said slowly. "Well, thanks. It's warm, at least."

Jason beamed at him.

* * *

Will frowned slightly as he saw Nico walking with Jason Grace to the dining pavilion, wearing a dark purple hoodie with gold accents.

He wondered what irked him more: that the hoodie had Camp Jupiter colors (Nico was _Greek,_ not Roman, he belonged at Camp Half-Blood) or that Jason had given it to him.

Like in the romantic movies Will's mom liked forcing him to watch with her when he visited her, where the jocks gave their girlfriends an article of clothing—usually a jersey—to wear to support them in a sports game or something like that.

…Yeah, he was probably looking _way_ too deep into this. Damn Lifetime movies.

Still, it bothered him.

Maybe he could get Nico something, too. To show him that he cared, possibly make the Son of Hades smile at him…show that he could provide just as well, if not _better,_ for Nico than Jason could…

With that, he was decided. He'd pick something up for Nico during the trip to the mortal world planned during the weekend for Christmas shopping.

He'd show Grace by getting Nico something that the Son of Hades would like more.

And, of course, he was conveniently forgetting that Jason was very much in love with Piper and wasn't trying to gain Nico's affections, or at least not the same way Will was.

Still, why remind him of that?

It'll be much more fun if we don't.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**So, obviously there will be more than one part to this, but here's the first.**

**Also, one of you guys told me that my reorganizing the chapters last night made it so that they couldn't review the actual update the normal way, so sorry to anyone else who tried and had the same issue. Unintentional consequence.**


	58. Will vs Jason part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: eh, not really any for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico frowned to himself as he saw yet another wrapped gift on his table, having been pushed through the window he had open during the summer months. He had tried stopping the delivery of the presents by keeping it shut, but then a bemused Hermes had appeared and delivered them in person, so he gave up and kept it open.

Needless to say, this was really starting to get out of hand.

What was up with his friends?

Oh, yes, he was well aware of who was leaving things for him.

First it had started with the hoodie Jason had given him as an early Christmas present, which was normal enough. It had been intended as a present for Nico, and he had received it early because he had been in need of something to keep him warm.

The next day there was a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies on his table.

He knew that they were from Will for two reasons.

One, Will had mentioned that those were the only kind of cookies he was capable of making, since the Son of Apollo was as helpless in the kitchen as he was behind a microphone, and two, the sender had used a sun-shaped cookie-cutter.

He had been intending to ask Will about it, but his father had called a meeting, and he hadn't gotten the chance.

Then the _next_ day, another gift had shown up.

A black t-shirt…with a cartoon-style cloud puking up rainbow.

And only one person would dare send something like _that_ to him.

Gods, he was going to kill Jason at some point. He knew he would. It was only a matter of time.

Anyway.

So Will and Jason were giving him things, for some reason, and they did it by turns, so that would imply that they were in some sort of competition…

But for what?

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Heh, sorry this chapter sucks. Just giving Nico's perspective on it before I get back to the other two.**


	59. Facebook Part 6

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing that you recognize. Many of the things in this chapter I got from Facebook, and a lot of those were originally from Tumblr, so…yeah. Though I did change a few words.**

**Warnings: same as always.**

**Okay, this is not a continuation of the Will versus Jason parts. I might come back to that, I might not. Either way, this is separate.**

**So, I finally realized that if I wanted inspiration for another Facebook chapter (a **_**lot**_** of you guys have asked me to write more of them), then it might be a good idea to, I don't know, actually go on the site for ideas.**

***face-palm***

**How I didn't think of that sooner, I have no idea.**

**Feel free to judge me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo Valdez: **is it data or data?

**Jason Grace: **is it route or route?

**Percy Jackson:** is it caramel or caramel?

**Frank Zhang:** is it either or either?

**Piper McLean:** is it read or read?

**Annabeth Chase: **I hate all of you so much right now.

**Connor Stoll: **FUCK ENGLISH!

**Leo Valdez:** You don't seem content with this content.

^6 people liked this

* * *

**Travis Stoll:** Can you use the term, "I shit you not" in an English essay or is that unprofessional?

**Percy Jackson:** nonononono, never use "I" statements in formal essays (trust me, my stepdad is an English teacher)

**Travis Stoll:** One shits you not?

**Leo Valdez:** Also acceptable: This author shits you not.

**Percy Jackson:** It's best to avoid the "general you." "One would not be considered shitted," is probably the best way I could think to word it formally.

**Annabeth Chase: **oh my gods

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **_knowledge_ is knowing that tomato is a fruit

**Jason Grace:** _wisdom _is not putting it in a fruit salad.

**Connor Stoll:** That was deep.

**Leo Valdez:** _philosophy_ is wondering if that means ketchup is a smoothie

**Travis Stoll:** That was deeper.

**Clarisse la Rue:** _common sense_ is knowing that ketchup isn't a damn smoothie, dumbasses.

^Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Ogygia, and Katie Gardner like this.

* * *

**Will Solace:** voting against gay marriage is like ordering a piece of cake at a restaurant and having a complete stranger be like "waiter, cancel that cake."

^Jason Grace likes this

**Piper McLean:** "Waiter, cancel that cake it's ruining my cake and I don't know how to explain it to my children."

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** "My diet book says I can't have cake so throw that guy's cake away too."

**Leo Valdez: **Will, is there something you'd like to announce to the class?

**Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano:** Yes, Solace, do tell. One moment, I need to go sharpen my sword…

^Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang like this

**Percy Jackson:** Wait, what? Did I miss something?

**Clarisse la Rue: **Yes.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	60. Facebook Part 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters and backstory are Rick Riordan's, and everything in italics was found on either Facebook or tumblr. All I did was fix the spelling and grammar a bit and have the other characters react to whatever it is.**

**Warnings: same as always**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo:** _Why did we as a society collectively decide that we have to be productive before 9 am? We could have avoided this…it didn't have to be like this._

^94 people like this

**Annabeth Chase:** Because it was decided before electricity was invented, meaning natural light was the only thing they had, and people back then weren't able to work during the night.

**Nico di Angelo:** Ugh. You and your 'reasons.'

^15 people like this

**Will Solace:** I couldn't sleep in even if I wanted to. #thanksalotdad

**Leo Valdez:** Dude, this isn't tumblr. No hashtags allowed.

^9 people like this

* * *

**Travis Stoll:** _Let's just be clear—if you spend the time baking a cake/cookies/brownies, you can eat as many of them as you want and the calories don't count. You made those calories. You're their god._

**Connor Stoll: **_Disclaimer—this does not apply to children you have made._

**Percy Jackson:** _Looking at you,_ gramps.

(AN: the original post said Kronos.)

^Poseidon likes this

* * *

**Leo Valdez: **_Standing next to sunflowers always makes me feel weak, like "Look at this flower. This flower is taller than I am. This flower is winning and I'm losing."_

**Katie Gardner:** Wow. You put way too much thought into this.

**Connor Stoll:** Guess I shouldn't bring up trees, then.

^Travis Stoll likes this

**Travis Stoll:** Oops too late.

^Connor Stoll likes this

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** _Dear Necromancers_ (cough*Nico di Angelo* cough), _why would you bother summoning human corpses when dinosaurs are an option?_

**Nico di Angelo: **_There is an entire movie series dedicated to explaining why we do not reanimate dinosaurs._

^Annabeth Chase likes this

**Leo Valdez:** _Are you suggesting necromancers were behind Jurassic Park?_

**Connor Stoll:** Wait a minute…hey, Frank Zhang!

^Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, and Percy Jackson like this

**Frank Zhang:** No.

^205 people like this

* * *

**Nico di Angelo:** _If someone points at your black clothes and asks you whose funeral it is, a look around the room and a casual "I haven't decided yet' is always a good response._

**Will Solace:** I can't take you anywhere, can I?

* * *

**Leo Valdez:** Annabeth Chase _What do you call a dictionary on drugs?_

**Annabeth Chase: **_If you say addictionary I swear to the gods I will cut you._

**Leo Valdez:** _I was going to say 'high definition' but yours is better._ (Also, violent much?)

**Annabeth Chase:** *face-palm*

* * *

**Drew Tanaka:** _What if hot chocolate just wants to be called beautiful chocolate?_

**Piper McLean:** All chocolate is beautiful chocolate.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** _How do I become a jellyfish?_

**Clarisse la Rue: **_Jellyfish have no brains. You're already pretty close._

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	61. TOA Missing Scene: 3-Legged Death Race

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick Riordan's.**

**Warnings: MAJOR TRIALS OF APOLLO SPOILERS! I mean, not so much on the storyline, but for Solangelo. Read at your own risk! Slash, a bit of angst (but not Solangelo angst, fluff, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico sighed, glaring balefully at the magical restraints that bound his leg to Will's.

"Aw, come on, Sunshine, it's not that bad." Will said soothingly.

Or tried to, at least. The Son of Apollo was just as reluctant to participate in this as Nico was, it's just that he was better at hiding it.

Realizing that Nico hadn't fallen for his act, Will ducked his head sheepishly and tried again. "Harley will be disappointed if we don't…"

Nico sighed, less irritated and more resigned.

The eight-year old Son of Hephaestus, with his penchant for mischief and his enthusiasm going strong even with things at Camp Half-Blood not going so great right now…well, at this point they would all do pretty much anything so that he wouldn't fall into the same state of gloom that they already had.

Including Nico, much to his consternation.

(The 'doing pretty much anything to keep him happy' thing, not the state of gloom, to be clear.)

But seriously, a three-legged death race through the _Labyrinth,_ all to collect a few golden apples?

Talk about a recipe for disaster.

You know, considering the last time a golden apple had been involved in a competition the Trojan War had been the consequence.

"That kid is going to be the death of us." He muttered.

Will grimaced slightly, but didn't disagree, and a moment later he perked up cheerfully as a thought occurred to him, though he refused to tell Nico what it was.

* * *

Shortly after the race had begun, the pair found themselves with the three golden apples that they were required to find before they were 'allowed' back to Camp, having used their abilities to get them, even though Nico still couldn't shadow travel even a short distance without passing out soon after.

Still, they were probably the first done, aside from Holly and Laurel, the twin Daughters of Nike.

But even if they did technically finish this race first, neither of the two boys particularly wanted to get back before they did, lest they be harassed by the two competition-obsessed girls for outdoing them.

"So," Nico said eventually as they stumbled along the dark path (or what he assumed was a path anyway, considering he couldn't _see _it.) "Do you want to talk about it?"

It, of course, being how Will's father, Apollo, had ended up at Camp as a _mortal,_ apparently bound in servitude to another deity's demigod child, after nearly have a year of being missing and the Oracle of Delphi not working, which apparently had the unfortunate side effect of the future not being able to even _happen_ without prophecies forming it.

Nico still wasn't quite clear on how that worked, but his assumption that the Oracle merely predicted the future was wrong. No, the Oracle _formed _the future.

He was still a bit iffy on the concept of prophecies, considering he'd been victim to them a couple of times (though usually indirectly), but apparently they were a necessary evil.

Will was silent for a long moment.

"Not right now." The blonde answered, and Nico heard a sound that assumed his boyfriend was shaking his head. "Later, maybe. For now…"

He trailed off.

"For now…what?" Nico asked.

"For now, we're in a dark, secluded place with no one around." Will beamed, though again, Nico couldn't see it.

The Son of Hades paused as the implications hit him, feeling his face go red as his steps faltered slightly.

Which, of course, Will felt, considering his leg was bound to Nico's.

And because of this, Will lost his balance, falling down to the ground, and when Nico blindly reached out to try and stop his fall, forgetting that his boyfriend weighed more than he did and forgetting to compensate by pulling harder, Nico fell on top of him.

The two boys were silent for a long moment.

"I think you just fell for me." Will said, sounding utterly thrilled at the opportunity to use the pick-up line.

"Oh my gods." Nico whispered, utterly _mortified,_ both at the situation and at the cheesiness. "Shut up!"

Will sniffed imperiously. "No can do, I'm afraid. After all, I can't be your significant _annoyance_ if I stop annoying you."

Nico almost regretted saying that when Will was trying to get him to choose another way to describe their relationship.

Almost. But not quite, because of course he'd been embarrassed by Will introducing him to Apollo as his boyfriend (and they'd only been together for a few months, and only out to the camp for a few weeks) without an ounce of shame, and Nico wasn't used to that.

After all, Bianca had apparently thought that there was something about him to be ashamed about, and Nico had never really gotten over that, despite Will, Jason, Hazel, and Reyna's best efforts.

Still, Nico hoped that he would likewise be able to introduce Will as his boyfriend to them, since none of them knew due to communications being down. He hoped they would react as well as the other year-long campers had.

Anyway.

Will let out a huff. "Oh, come on. Here I am, trapped beneath you, in the dark, _at your mercy_…"

"Hardly." Nico muttered, the blush that had started to fade coming back full force at his boyfriend's rather blatant innuendo.

Geez, they were only fifteen.

That kind of thing at their age might be pretty normal these days, but Nico had grown up in the 1930s, and ever since he started regaining his memories from before being dipped in the Lethe, he'd started noticing just how much things had changed, not only in regards to LGBT+ issues (he would be able to eventually get _married _if he lived long enough_, what the hell?_), but everything else, too.

"You are so dense." Will noted. Again. For the umpteenth time.

"Am not." Nico muttered back, before taking the initiative and propping himself up on one arm, leaning up a few inches to gently press his lips against the other boy's.

'Not this time, at least.' The Son of Hades admitted, if only to himself, as Will kissed him back firmly, his hand intertwining with the Son of Apollo's seemingly of its own accord.

Half an hour later, when they made it back to camp, Chiron was careful not to comment when he noticed their rumpled clothes and slightly swollen lips.

The millennia-old centaur contemplated, not for the first time, that perhaps he should change the rules about no two campers being alone in a cabin, instead of just two campers of the opposite gender. To be honest he wasn't sure why that distinction was there in the first place, since homosexual relationships had been commonplace back in Ancient Greece, but decided to think about it later.

Besides, if the debacle that was Nico di Angelo manipulating his way into being allowed to sit with his boyfriend during meals was any indication, it would be best not to try and interfere.

'I have a doctor's note,' indeed.

And of course it was a complete coincidence that the young man's doctor _was_ his boyfriend.

The other demigods, one the other hand (except for Harley, who was still far too innocent, considering the people he was surrounded by,) didn't hold back with their teasing.

But even that didn't last long, when they noticed that two of the groups who had gone into the maze hadn't come back out yet.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Note: the Camp Half-Blood wiki says that Nico is 15 years old. We're told that Trials of Apollo: Hidden Oracle takes place at some point in January, whereas the Giant War ended in August. Nico was fourteen at that point, and his birthday is listed as either January 28****th**** or May 16****th****. Either his birthday is the first one and the book started **_**late**_** January, meaning Nico literally just had his birthday, or someone edited the wiki to say he was fifteen because Will said that's what age he was. I'll go with the first option for this story.**


	62. Facebook Part 8

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**Warnings: same as always. The first line of every part is taken from Facebook or a similar website, but for some of these I just continue completely off course.**

**Note: though I appreciate reviews **_**very **_**much (especially when people take the time to review for more than just the last chapter asking me to update), I have already gotten a few comments/private messages telling me that I got Will's mother's name wrong. Just to be clear: that chapter came out at **_**least**_** a year before Trials of Apollo was released. Before I even knew the series was in the works, even. Obviously, I had no way of knowing her name back then.**

**Mini-rant over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico di Angelo: You can't preach that gay people are going to hell then tweet your prayers are going out to those in Orlando. Love is not a light switch.

Apollo: I like both genders—and I am awesome as fuck—stop hating, losers

Will Solace: ***dies slowly on the inside***

Nico di Angelo: Right…

* * *

Percy Jackson: Right before I die, I am going to swallow a bag of popcorn kernels to make cremation a bit more interesting.

Nico di Angelo: Assuming there's a body _to _burn, you mean.

Percy Jackson: Why you gotta harsh on my mello?

Nico di Angelo: …

Nico di Angelo: Annabeth?

Annabeth Chase:** *resigned* **Yes, Nico?

Nico di Angelo: Is he on something?

Annabeth Chase: Sadly, no.

Nico di Angelo: Okay then, I'm just going to… *backs away slowly*

Annabeth Chase: Damn it Percy, you're alienating all of our friends!

Percy Jackson: Wait, Nico's an alien? And _I _turned him into one? My dad never told me I could do that!

Athena: Annabeth, I can (reluctantly) accept your decision to be with this boy, but please, for the sake of everyone's sanity, adopt instead of reproducing with him!

^Ares, Zeus, Dionysus, and 416 others like this

* * *

Apollo: I don't have all, not even some, of my ducks in a row. But they're all in the same pond, so I have that going for me, which is cool.

* * *

Dionysus: Surround yourself with vodka, not negativity.

Artemis: This coming from you?

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: I always carry a knife in my purse.

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano: Good practice.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: You know, in case there's cheesecake or something.

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano: …

Percy Jackson: Overkill. All you need is a small plastic blue hairbrush.

* * *

Percy Jackson: I don't care how old I am; I'm going to the bouncy castle.

Jason Grace: The what?

Percy Jackson: Wait, you've never…?

Hazel Levesque: Never what?

Percy Jackson: You too?! That probably means Nico hasn't either…

Nico di Angelo: I don't know what you're talking about, but it's not happening.

Percy Jackson: Someday, di Angelo. Someday. Meanwhile, Hazel and Jason are only a kilometer or so away, so they can't escape.

Annabeth Chase: You realize Jason can fly and Hazel can burrow underground and hide, right?

Percy Jackson: Don't go giving them ideas!

* * *

Nico di Angelo: There are some people who could hear you speak a thousand words and still not understand you. And there are others who will understand without you without even speaking a word.

(Percy Jackson: I'm sorry I stopped listening.)

* * *

Piper McLean: Sometimes I sit quietly and wonder why I'm not in an insane asylum. Then I look around and realize…maybe I am.

Dionysus: We're all mad here, Paige McKeen.

* * *

Calypso: August, September, Halloween, November, December

Leo Valdez: I think you mean August, September, Halloween, Turkey, Christmas.

Calypso: Why celebrate Christmas? Not exactly our thing.

Leo Valdez: Sh. Don't question it. Christmas involves food and presents. And more food.

Percy Jackson: I'm with him on that one. Anyway, I believe it's spelled: hot as balls, fuck its school again, Halloween, Turkey, Christmas.

Connor Stoll: Don't forget New Years, Forever Alone, Windy as Fuck, Shit it's Raining, Allergies, Oh Hey it's Actually Decent, Wait Never Mind

Travis Stoll: and a partridge in a pear tree.

* * *

Frank Zhang: Has anyone actually had a neighbor that's asked to borrow sugar?

Annabeth Chase: No, but one time my old neighbor arrives with 56 packages of sugar saying there was a sale and he gave us 10 for free.

Leo Valdez: Your old neighbor is the type of person we read about in math books.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**I know, only the barest hint of Solangelo. Just didn't happen this chapter, sorry.**


	63. Is He or Isn't He? Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything of Rick Riordan's.**

**Warnings: same old, same old**

**DowningInTheHourglass: Sure! No promises it's good, but I'll try! (I lost some sleep to write the last chapter, so you're in good company) :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Something was up with Nico, and Will seemed to know what it was.

Naturally, Annabeth had, at first, assumed that it was because they were in a secret relationship, since Nico obviously had a soft spot for the Son of Apollo, and had confessed to her and Percy that he had had a crush on Percy previously.

And she wasn't _wrong_, because they were in fact hiding that they were dating for a few months before they were caught holding hands, but the odd secrecy she had noticed didn't disappear.

So, the Daughter of Athena concluded, they were still hiding something.

But what?

She had noticed a few things that seemed a bit odd to her, like Nico frequently rubbing at his shoulders and causing Will to glance at him in concern, or cocking his head at random times as if trying to hear better (even if no one else heard anything), or knowing people were coming towards him long before he should be able to, but…

Still, she didn't really know Nico that well, did she? For all she knew these things could be totally normal for him.

Maybe he had phantom pains from an old injury, his father was talking to him telepathically, or his life-sensing ability (whatever he called it) allowed him to feel when people came closer.

It wasn't until she saw his eyes change to a _glowing blue_ and Will clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle a deep, primal _growl _after someone pissed him off that Annabeth knew for sure that she wasn't being paranoid.

Something was up.

The blonde had heard about Percy, Leo, and the Stoll brothers' attempts to find out whether or not Nico was a werewolf after that attack during the war, but had just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Not necessarily because it was an impossible idea, of course (_obviously _werewolves were real), but because their plans had been poorly thought out and had only annoyed Nico. She didn't blame him.

Now, however, she wondered if there was something to that idea.

The injuries Nico had gotten from Lycaon _had _healed rather quickly, even considering how he'd gotten help from Will, and the nature magic Coach Hedge had used to keep him from fading away.

But there was a scar, which was strange, considering wounds like that usually healed _completely _if treated with magic quickly enough.

(Luke's would hadn't been treated until it was too late, unfortunately. But Annabeth tried not to think about that.)

Werewolves had three different eye colors, all of which glowed. Red, for alphas. Betas and omegas had either yellow or blue eyes, blue if they had ended a life.

So, if her theory (she didn't want to admit that it was the idiots' theory first) was correct, Nico di Angelo was either a beta or omega werewolf.

She didn't flinch at the implication that he had ended someone's life. Not only had all of them been killing monsters for years, but there had been demigods on Kronos' side during the first year. They had all done things they regretted.

In other words, like hell she was going to judge him for that.

She wondered how long it would take for people to find out about Nico's knew lycanthropy.

After all, at Camp Half-Blood, nothing stayed secret forever.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**Not a heavy crossover with Teen Wolf, but whatever. It's a continuation of chapter 56. Maybe I'll write more for this at some point.**


	64. Facebook Part 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own…anything. Again, these were, at least partially, taken from Facebook (which in turn had reposted them from Twitter, tumblr, etc.)**

**Warnings: the usual. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Don't do meth, do math. It'll fuck you up twice as much.

* * *

**(Random Person):** Gay guys make me puke.

**Apollo:** Don't deep throat so far, then.

^12,874 people like this

* * *

**Clovis:** But guys, what if sleeping is our natural state, and we only wake up to gather more information for our dreams?

**Clarisse la Rue: **Stop that.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Do you ever wonder about how an author would describe you in a novel? Not only your appearance but the way you talk and laugh and hold yourself and all the expressions on your face?

**Nico di Angelo: **"…and then there's this sass-hole"

* * *

**Clarisse la Rue: **Do you ever have those moments where even if you're not romantically involved with someone, you see someone else start talking to them and you just kind of want to kick and throw things at them because 'Fuck you, that's my person, get your own.'

**Nico di Angelo:** Yes.

**Will Solace:** This explains so much. About both of you, actually.

* * *

(On Jason's Facebook page)

**Percy Jackson:** You know what, bro?

**Jason Grace:** What?

**Percy Jackson: **If I were a car, I'd spend all 9 lives with you.

**Jason Grace:** *clutches heart* …_bro._

**Nico di Angelo:** *suspicious* Are you two _sure _I'm the only gay one here?

^Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean like this

**Will Solace:** Good question. But, you know, even if they're not, you're still not alone.

**Nico di Angelo:** Yeah, yeah, you've been saying that for weeks. I get it.

**Piper McLean: **Nico. That's not what he meant. Reread the conversation.

**Nico di Angelo:** …Oh.

**Will Solace:** You are so dense.

^24 people like this

* * *

**Leo Valdez: **Are Medusa's leg hairs tiny snakes?

**Percy Jackson: **Now we're asking the real questions.

* * *

**Clarisse la Rue:** I only have 4 moods: fuck this, fuck that, fuck me, and fuck you.

**Leo Valdez:** Let's not forget: fuck yeah, fuck no, fuck my life, and fuck everything.

**Jason Grace:** and don't forget the inevitable: fuck it.

**Percy Jackson:** and for those who have just given up: fuck.

**Connor Stoll:** This is beautiful.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review! :)**


	65. Facebook Part 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really. At least part of every section in taken from Facebook (or, you know, some other place on the interweb.)**

**Warnings: same as usual.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** "People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do." ~Isaac Asimov

^Athena and Apollo like this

(AN: Apollo is also the god of knowledge, after all.)

* * *

**Jason Grace:** Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success." ~Henry Ford

**Percy Jackson:** and winning together is…survival? Prevention of world domination/destruction?

**Jason Grace:** …yeah, let's go with that.

* * *

**Clarisse la Rue:** A soldier who survived mustard gas and pepper spray is a seasoned veteran.

**Will Solace: **Please don't say that around Harley, he doesn't need any more inspiration. The infirmary is crowded enough as it is.

**Clarisse la Rue:** …Noted.

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **Demigod Problem #15: that moment when you spell a word so wrong that even autocorrect is like, I've got nothing man!

^80 people like this

* * *

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:** Old people at weddings always look at me and say "you're next.' So, I started doing the same thing to them at funerals.

**Nico di Angelo:** And if they keep at it, you'll make sure of it.

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:** Ah, a kindred spirit.

**Nico di Angelo **Partly. No one's done that to me at a wedding yet; too young. Give me a few years.

**Percy Jackson:** *snickers* I'll keep this in mind.

**Nico di Angelo:** Careful, Perseus. We wouldn't want to make Annabeth a widow at such a young age, now would we?

^Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Annabeth Chase like this

* * *

**Apollo:** The past, the present, and the future walk into a bar.

**Will Solace:** Okay…

**Apollo: **It was tense.

* * *

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: **The "Earth" without "art" is just "Eh."

^Minerva likes this

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: **Lady Minerva, you have a Facebook account, too?

**Minerva:** *twitches*

**Annabeth Chase:** Let's not start this again. Are you okay, mother?

**Athena:** I suppose.

* * *

**Clovis:** Never give up on your dreams: keep sleeping.

**Percy Jackson:** I wish I could sleep…but then my brain kicks in and, well, basically: one sheep, two sheep, cow, turtle, duck, Ol' McDonald had a farm. ~ Hey, Macarena! ~

**Clovis:** Yeah, I'm just gonna… Zzzzzzzzz…..

* * *

**Jason Grace:** Thanks wind, you totally raped my hair.

**Aeolus:** …You are...welcome?

* * *

**Nico di Angelo:** To all you idiots on here reposting stupid stories telling you if you don't repost you're going to die because of some random vengeful ghost or whatnot, know this: I have NEVER met a ghost that died because they didn't repost that message on their friends' wall.

**Lou Ellen:** Well, obviously. The requirement is five—if they posted ten then they'd have been safe. :P

**Nico di Angelo:** *face-palm*

* * *

**(Random Person):** Don't steal. The government hates competition.

**Travis Stoll:** Challenge accepted. Hey, Connor Stoll! We're going to need 3 packs of rubber bands, a tube of itch cream, and a bag of catnip…

**Connor Stoll: **On it!

* * *

**Chiron:** To be old and wise, you must first have to be young and stupid.

**Athena:** *coughs pointedly*

**Chiron:** Or be born fully grown. That works, too.

* * *

**Piper McLean:** Don't break anybody's heart; they only have one.

**Gleeson Hedge:** Break their bones, they have 206.

^Clarisse la Rue likes this

**Piper McLean:** …I can accept that. Given the situation calls for it, at least.

**Gleeson Hedge:** Good girl. I taught you well.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	66. Facebook Part 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Found from Facebook and the internet, with a couple Teen Wolf quotes thrown in there.**

**Warnings: same as usual.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermes:** My family is temperamental. Half temper, half mental.

**Percy Jackson:** Wish someone had told me that six years ago.

**Annabeth Chase:** We did. You ignored our (many) warnings.

^195 people like this.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Marriage lets you annoy one special person for the rest of your life.

**Annabeth Chase:** Does that mean you're cheating on me? I'm rather certain I'm not the only one you annoy.

^Everyone likes this

* * *

**Lou Ellen:** Be yourself, everyone else is a twat.

* * *

**Dionysus:** The secret of enjoying a good wine: Step 1—open the bottle to allow it to breathe. Step 2—If it does not look like it's breathing, give it mouth-to-mouth.

* * *

(On Annabeth's page)

**Percy Jackson:** You are a smart cookie.

**Connor Stoll:** A wise chocolate cake.

**Travis Stoll: **A brilliant pancake.

**Leo Valdez:** *hums* One of these things is not like the others…

**Annabeth Chase:** Ow…I just rolled my eyes so hard I think I saw my brain.

**Athena:** That's impossible, dear.

**Annabeth Chase:** I know; that's the worst part.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** I'm not always rude and sarcastic. Sometimes I'm asleep.

**Clovis:** Sometimes you're rude and sarcastic _while _asleep.

**Percy Jackson:** Oh, go back to sleep already. If people would stop stalking my dreams…

**Clovis:** Well excuse me for trying to figure out just how your messed up brain works. :P

^63 people like this

**Grover Underwood:** Good luck with that.

**Percy Jackson:** Traitor!

* * *

**Grover Underwood:** Why is there a show called 'When Animals Attack?' It should be called 'When STUPID people go near dangerous animals.'

^19 people like this

* * *

**Will Solace:** I don't think I could ever stab someone. I mean, let's be honest. I can barely get the straw in a Capri Sun.

**Nico di Angelo:** Eh, stabbing people is my job anyway.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Personally I'm a fan of just ignoring a problem until it eventually goes away.

**Nico di Angelo:** Hence why it took you so long to make a decision about getting the Achilles Curse.

**Percy Jackson:** Well, it _is _a curse…

* * *

**Athena:** I worry that Facebook is killing meaningful communication…

**Apollo:** Like

**Hermes: **Share

**Poseidon:** Poke

**Athena: **You all disgust me.

^Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon like this

**Poseidon:** Feeling's mutual, Owl Head!

**Athena:** Oh, you know the meaning of the word 'mutual?' Color me impressed.

^Artemis likes this

**Poseidon:** Wouldn't you have to, I don't know, have emotions in order to be impressed.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** When something goes wrong in your life just yell "Plot twist!" and move on.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	67. When Should One Decorate?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Couldn't be bothered to think of anything Halloween themed for these two, so here's what I thought up instead. I'll post this on Just Another Day as well as the 'Christmas drabbles' story, since technically it's my Halloween update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Nico!" Will sang out as he opened the door to Cabin 13.

He wished he could say that he was surprised to see that the Son of Hades was still asleep despite it being nearly noon, but alas, he would be lying.

"Nico!" he crooned (voice cracking slightly as he tried to make his voice go higher than he was really capable of), reaching over to shake his friend awake.

Not even an inch from the slightly younger boy's skin, the Son of Apollo found his wrist in a vice-like grip, and not a moment later Nico was sitting up, eyes already set in a wary glare and his other hand to the ground, ready to summon any number of things at a moment's notice.

Until, of course, he realized what had woken him.

"Ah." The black-haired boy grimaced, letting go. "…Sorry."

"You're good." Will shrugged, honestly far more interested in how their different skin tones had looked together than the completely understandable bad reaction. Honestly, he knew better than to wake ANY demigod that had seen war like that. "Good morning! Barely."

Nico grunted, surrendering to the sleepiness that became more visible as he let his muscles relax a little. "Whatever you say. Why are you here again?"

Will made a wounded sound, miming the action of stabbing himself in the heart. "That hurts, Nico, it really does. I'm _here _because it's time to decorate!"

"Decorate?" Nico blinked in confusion. "Halloween was yesterday."

Not that Nico hadn't put up a very big fight to get Will to agree not to turn Cabin 13 into a haunted house, or more so than it already was, anyway.

"Not Halloween, silly." Will rolled his eyes at his friend's obliviousness. "Christmas!"

It was silent for a long moment.

"Christmas." Nico deadpanned. "The holiday Christians use to celebrate the birth of Jesus."

Will nodded in agreement.

Nico waited a moment, to see if Will would acknowledge the obvious problem here, before sighing. "Will. None of us are Christian. We're polytheistic. That kind of goes against the whole Christianity thing, unless you take the whole trinity thing literally. Or whatever. I never bothered learning about it."

"Oh, Nico, you have so much to learn." Will sighed forlornly. "You don't have to be part of the religion to enjoy the holiday. Heck, in Japan the majority of people take part purely for the commercial part of it."

'Why would they do that to themselves?' Nico wondered to himself with a shudder. He had a hard enough time dealing with people normally, much less when everyone else was trying to spread cheer around.

Maybe his father would let him hide out in the Underworld until January…

Christmas in the mortal world…or spending a couple of months with no one but his father, Persephone, and maybe Demeter for company.

What plant would they turn him into next?

A horrible vision of Persephone transforming him into a mistletoe and then kissing his father broke him out of his thoughts, and he honestly had to fight not to throw up.

Aboveground, it was.

"Nico?" he heard Will say, and turned to the boy who he'd managed to forget was even in the room.

"Sorry." He forced out. "What?"

"Christmas. Decorate. Here. Now." Will said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Nico raised an eyebrow in contemplation, remembering hearing some random woman threaten to grab her kid's tongue when he did that to her.

Tempting…

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Will cleared his throat slightly with a blush, and stood up, going over to one of the empty beds where he had dropped the boxes.

Nico didn't realize that Will thought he was imagining Nico staring at his tongue, and his thoughts had taken a slightly different turn than the other boy's, which of course made blood rush to his face.

"So!" he said cheerfully, turning back towards his crush once he felt his face cool down a little, holding up a bundle of fairy lights. "Time to spread the holiday cheer!"

"It was Halloween _yesterday_!" Nico protested weakly, already having gone through this with the Son of Apollo about the Halloween decorating itself.

Will smirked at him.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	68. Norse Gods, too?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Notes: spoilers for the Magnus Chase series, if you haven't read it yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico startled slightly as he sensed a familiar presence sit down across from him.

After a long moment, he managed to break his eyes away from the copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, which Lou Ellen had loaned him, to see that it was Annabeth, of all people, who had risked the wrath of his father by sitting at the Hades table.

Nico blinked at her in slight confusion. "Yes?"

"You're well-informed." Annabeth stated.

"I suppose…" Nico said warily, though the blonde probably wasn't really expecting a response.

"You knew about the Romans before anyone else." She continued.

"Well, sure." Nico tilted his head slightly. "After getting Hazel out of the Fields, I was going to bring her here, but my father decided to warn me against it."

Annabeth acknowledged that with a nod. "So do you think there could be other pantheons that exist?"

"Of course." Nico said instantly. "Greek, Roman, and I think I heard some rumor about something to do with the Egyptian deities…we know that belief is what gives the gods their power, since they fade out if people stop believing, so by that logic…"

Annabeth nodded again, having already had similar thoughts run through her head.

It was silent for a long moment.

"Annabeth, what's this really about?" the Son of Hades asked finally, closing Lou Ellen's book, though he was careful to mark his place first. "You already knew that, I'm sure."

"I have…a cousin, in Boston." She answered with a sigh. "I hadn't seen him since I was seven. Family argument. A while ago, I heard from our uncle that not only had Magnus' mom, aka my dad's sister, been killed two years before, but Magnus was missing, presumably living on the streets."

Nico's eyes widened, though his mind worked to try and predict where she was going with this.

"The day we arrived, dad and I started walking around the city, putting up missing posters." She said. "Later that day, Magnus was killed. Then a couple of days later, I saw him standing over his own body in a funeral home, and he promised to explain everything to me, but he had to leave. I thought he had faked his death."

Nico hummed thoughtfully.

"Then a few days after _that_, I saw him again, and he kept his promise to explain." Annabeth took a deep breath. "As it turns out, he really _did _die. He was killed by a giant."

Nico grimaced sympathetically. He was tempted to point out the obvious, but refrained, seeing how hard this was for her.

"I know what you're thinking." She said anyway, and he felt the familiar feeling he always had when faced with a child of Athena—like she was rifling through his brain. "He's dead. So why was he in the mortal world?"

Nico raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"He's a demigod." Annabeth finished. "Norse. Son of Frey. He was taken to Valhalla, which is apparently Asgard's version of Elysium, and they're allowed to go back to the mortal world."

Nico was silent for a long moment. "His death must have been impressive."

Annabeth startled. "What?"

"After I found out about the Romans, I spent some time researching other pantheons, and of course I focused on the…ah, more macabre side of things." Nico explained. "From what I remember, you can't get to Valhalla unless you die a heroic death in battle with a weapon in your hand."

"He did." Annabeth agreed, forcing the words out.

This was…really hard for her.

Obviously she was more than used to the abnormal, but to know that your cousin was dead, but still being able to see him from time to time, knowing that he was probably facing situations as dangerous as ones she had in the past…

She still remembered the slightly younger boy looking up at her, fear shining in his eyes as he listened to their parents argue with their brother. The one who later didn't bother telling them that Magnus' mom was dead and he was missing.

Damn Randolph.

If she ever saw him again, she was going to stick her blade somewh—

"Annabeth." She was interrupted from her thoughts, and she blinked, gray eyes coming into focus again, looking back at the fifteen year old Son of Hades.

"Sorry." She said with a sigh.

Nico waved his hand dismissively, not minding her rudeness in the slightest. "Does he need any help?"

"He?" Annabeth repeated.

"Your cousin." Nico rolled his eyes, a bit exasperated. "Anything's got to be better than staying here and watch Apollo awkwardly try and adjust to mortality."

The Daughter of Athena found herself snorting at the scenarios her mind was conjuring up.

"I can only imagine." She said solemnly. "Aren't you still under orders not to use your powers?"

"My 'underworld' powers." Nico corrected. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. And it might be a good idea for Solace to come along anyway. If there's anything I've learned, it's that having a healer on hand is never a bad idea."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, graciously deciding not to tease him about wanting to bring his boyfriend along.

"He'd be in good company." She said aloud, remembering that Magnus' dad was the Norse god of summer (aka warmth) and that Magnus had healing powers.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	69. Magnus Chase drabble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan related.**

**Summary: this is for the Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard series, specifically book two, the Hammer of Thor. Spoilers!**

**Warnings: LGBT+, specifically a gender-fluid and transgender character (in her own words) and a not quite heterosexual character whose sexuality is thus far unnamed but has a very obvious crush on said gender-fluid character.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Alex?" Magnus asked suddenly from where he had been laying down, staring at the ceiling as the two of them tried to get into a relaxed state after worrying about Loki and the upcoming Ragnarok for far too long.

Magnus hadn't bothered to get up and leave Alex's suite, and she hadn't said anything, so he'd taken it as permission to stay and hang out for a while, even if they'd been drawn into their own thoughts.

"Hm?" she responded absentmindedly, more focused on her current project taking shape on her pottery wheel than focused on him.

Not that Magnus particularly minded. He would never say it aloud lest he risk painful decapitation via garrote, but Alex was really cute when she was focused on something.

"I was just wondering," he started, glancing away from her and trying to shake the mushy thoughts out of his head. "If I ever have to refer to you in the past tense, should I use the pronouns that you were using at the time, or the pronouns you use in the present?"

It was silent for a long moment, long enough that Magnus, against his better judgement, turned to glance at his friend curiously.

She was looking at him in that strange way that she sometimes did, heterochromatic eyes feeling like they were staring into his soul.

It was the same look she'd had back after Loki was freed and, during a conversation with her, he had instinctively been able to tell what gender Alex was at the time, even managing to notice when he had switched back to female mid-conversation.

He'd never quite been able to figure out what that look meant.

"Oh!" his eyes widened in horror. "Sorry! Was that offensive?"

"No." she answered immediately with a firm shake of the head. "Not offensive at all. I just wasn't really expecting it; you're the first person to ask."

Magnus calmed down slightly at that, relieved that he hadn't accidentally been rude, as that hadn't been his intention at all.

"I guess I would prefer to be referred to as the gender I was during the time you're referring to, since at that time I _was _that gender." She answered after a moment. "Just remember that—"

"You're not a poster child, teacher, or ambassador representing every gender-fluid person." Magnus said automatically, paraphrasing what she had told him shortly after they had met. "I remember. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

It was silent for another moment as his green-haired friend (_*cough* crush *cough*_) processed that.

"Good." She said finally, and thanked her lucky stars that Magnus had gone back to staring at the ceiling and didn't see the pleased flush that was creeping on her face.

A moment later, she started pedaling to start spinning her pottery wheel, and the room was filled with the quiet noise once again, the pair once again falling into a comfortable lull in conversation, content with the other's silent company.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**I'm probably going to end up starting a separate collection of Magnus Chase 'drabbles' like this one, though I don't know if it'll get nearly as big as this one has. **

**Would you guys be interested? Would you prefer I keep the collections entirely separate, or post the chapters here as well as in their own separate story (so it's easier to find for those looking for Magnus Chase stuff specifically)?**


	70. Black Friday Woes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: hey guys! I've got the Magnus Chase collection started up, though I've only posted the two chapters that are already on this so far. I've decided to be lame and name it 'Just Another Day: Gods of Asgard' because I couldn't think of anything better, but whatever. **

**I'm also going to post this chapter in the Demigod Christmas drabbles story, since it's holiday, if not Christmas, themed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will blinked in shock, seeing his boyfriend panting in exhaustion and leaning on the door to the infirmary, hands poised to stop anyone else from coming in if anyone tried.

"Um…" the blonde started, bewildered.

What on earth had exhausted the Son of Hades so much? Will knew that the other boy knew better than to use his powers again so soon after the last time, so he doubted it was that.

"Hide me." Nico said, in an almost pleading tone.

Now Will was even more worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning in concern as he stepped forward slowly, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

He started to get a little terrified when he felt Nico tremble under his touch, not like the other boy was hating the physical contact, but more because he _needed _it.

"Nico?" he asked.

The half-Italian blinked up at him slowly, mind processing the near panic in the Son of Apollo's tone, and he made a token protest, trying to dislodge himself from the other's arms, but otherwise didn't try and get away when Will only held him more firmly.

"They're crazy." Nico said numbly, a look of awed horror appearing in his dark eyes. "All of them. I was barely able to get away…"

"Who?!" Will demanded, trying to contain his anger at whoever (or whatever) had traumatized Nico.

"All of them." Nico repeated with a shudder.

"I'm going to need a little more detail than that, Sunshine." Will said, a tiny smile lighting up his face despite the circumstances.

"The campers." Nico said after a long moment. "Specifically the Aphrodite kids, Piper excluded of course. It seems like everyone wants me to shadow travel them somewhere today, something about sales going on today, and most of weren't exactly thrilled when I said no. I've been running from them since yesterday."

Will stilled.

Of course. It was Black Friday, the day where stores all around the country had crazy deals that enticed consumers to spend far more than they probably should.

Over the past few years, the sales had been starting earlier and earlier, too, on Thanksgiving, which would also explain why they'd been bothering Nico so early.

He'd never gone out on Black Friday when he still lived with his mom, Naomi Solace being far too paranoid about the opportunity for someone to try and hurt Will (mortal or otherwise) in the insanely large crowds to bother with it.

Of course, now he lived at Camp, where Chiron didn't even _let _them leave for something so inane, not that it had bothered him.

But Chiron had loosened up a bit after the second Giant War had ended, and the older, more experienced demigods were allowed to venture out into the mortal world on day trips if they really wanted, though they were responsible for their own transportation.

And apparently there were a lot of campers who had forgotten to arrange for said transportation for the day, and were instead trying to harass his still-recovering boyfriend into helping them out, apparently not caring that he might literally fade out of existence if he used his powers too much.

That…was not acceptable.

Nico jumped slightly as Will picked him up, setting him down on one of the infirmary beds and telling him to take a nap.

Will's resolve hardened when, instead of protesting and saying he didn't need any sleep, Nico just nodded and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

After a few moments of taking in the paleness on his boyfriend's face (which just annoyed him more, since he was only just beginning to regain color in his skin tone) and the dark shadows under his eyes, Will quietly stepped out of the cabin.

He had a few things to make clear to his fellow campers…

* * *

When Nico eventually decided to leave the infirmary and face the music, he was prepared to continue being ambushed and near-attacked, but he wasn't prepared to be avoided almost entirely, kind of like back when everyone was still scared of him.

He would have been paranoid about becoming an outcast again, if not for the fact that the wariness (and in some cases outright fear) in their eyes was directed at _Will_, not Nico.

A few of the worst offenders had even come up to him and offered their apologies, usually with some sort of gift to go with it.

Or a bribe, Nico realized, to try and get him to make Will let up.

He wasn't some damsel in distress, and he could take care of himself just fine, most of the time.

But that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate Will apparently having put the fear of the gods into their fellow campers.

At that thought, Nico found himself taking Will's hand in his, offering the blonde a tiny smile in gratitude as they continued on to breakfast.

Nico doubted anyone would bug him next year, except possibly new campers who weren't here now.

He still wasn't quite sure what this 'Black Friday' thing was, though.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**A little out of character for Nico, perhaps, but my reasoning is that dealing with would-be Black Friday shoppers desperate to take advantage of the sales and you're basically their only hope in getting there but you can't would be very traumatizing.**


	71. RtB--Sword of Summer, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING, especially anything in bold down below! That is taken word for word from the books, as this is going to be the first in a collection of chapters following the 'reading the books' trend, hence the 'RtB' in the chapter title.**

**NOTE: I am not going to torture myself by typing out the entire series, chapter by chapter. Likewise, I'm not going to force you guys to re-read the series on here just for the bits I'm adding in. THEREFORE, there are only a few excerpts I thought might be interesting to see Alex's reaction too, not the entire chapter.**

**Note: This has already been posted on the Magnus Chase collection for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex blinked in surprise at the stack of books that had just flashed into existence on her coffee table.

Was it the hotel staff? They were constantly popping things into everyone's rooms, so it was hardly an impossibility.

She was about to ignore them for the time being, but the title of the first book in the stack caught her eye.

_Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer_

Wait, what?

Eyes widening in shock at seeing her friend's name smack dab on the cover of the book, she picked it up gingerly, opening it to the very first page to read the summary on the inside of the cover.

'_Magnus Chase has seen his share of trouble. Ever since that terrible night two years ago when his mother told him to run, he has lived alone on the streets of Boston, surviving by his wits, staying one step ahead of the police and truant officers._

_One day, Magnus learns that someone else is trying to track him down—his Uncle Randolph, a man his mother had always warned him about. When Magnus tries to outmaneuver his uncle, he falls straight into his clutches. Randolph starts rambling about Norse history and Magnus' birthright: a weapon that has been lost for thousands of years._

_The more Randolph talks, the more puzzle pieces fall into place. Stories about the gods of Asgard, wolves, and Doomsday bubble up from Magnus' memory. But he doesn't have time to consider it all before a fire giant attack the city, forcing him to choose between his own safety and the lives of hundreds of innocents…_

_Sometimes, the only way to start a new life is to die._

Alex stood still for a long moment, absorbing what she had just read.

She didn't know why these books had appeared in her room, but she got the feeling that she was meant to read them.

Maybe…if the first book started when Magnus died (or was about to die), the other books would tell them how to stop her mother, Loki (it was a long story), and prevent Ragnarok for a while longer.

On the other hand, Alex was a very big believer in the idea of 'privacy.'

She had been extremely reluctant to let Magnus heal her head injury she'd received in Jötunheim, even though it was infected, because she had known that sometimes when Magnus healed people he could see into their minds, and she hadn't liked that idea.

She knew, of course, that he had tried his damnedest not to invade the privacy of her mind when he had managed to convince her to let him heal her, or even when he used his powers to dispel an illusion later on, but she also got the feeling that he couldn't control it.

At least when he was dispelling the illusion she had gotten some tidbits from his own life to balance it out a little.

Anyway, that wasn't the point.

She shouldn't read these.

But…what if they _did _contain how they could defeat Loki?

It seemed hopeless at this point, with Samirah's mind stubbornly made up that nothing Alex tried to teach her would enable her to resist Loki's horrible ability to control his children's actions (the bastard could literally force their hearts to stop if he wanted to, which they knew because he had _tried_, and they had only survived by the skin of their teeth.)

So maybe…no.

She needed to talk to Magnus first, at the very least. She'd leave the decision in his hands.

* * *

Unfortunately, when she tried to leave her suite in order to ask him, she found that her door had been locked.

No amount of strength, einherjar or animal (she was a shape-shifter, after all), let her break the door down.

When she went to try and leave via window, they literally disappeared on her. She even tried breaking through the wall, but that didn't work either.

She glared up at the ceiling furiously.

"Fine!" she seethed. "I get it!"

So she, very reluctantly, picked up the first book in the series.

Alex would have definitely preferred gaining Magnus' permission to read these, but apparently she wasn't being given a choice, and if she wanted to be able to leave her room before summertime when they believed Loki would be making his move, she needed to get a move on.

Damn it all to Helheim.

With that thought, she finally opened the book once again, flipping through the first few pages containing acknowledgments and the table of contents to where the first chapter began.

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Morning! You're Going to Die

**Yeah, I know. You guys are going to read about how I died in agony, and you're going to be like, "Wow! That sounds cool, Magnus! Can I die in agony too?"**

**No. Just no.**

**Don't go jumping off any rooftops. Don't run into the highway or set yourself on fire. It doesn't work that way. You will not end up where I ended up.**

**Besides, you wouldn't want to deal with my situation. Unless you've got some crazy desire to see undead warriors hacking one another to pieces, swords flying up giants' noses, and dark elves in snappy outfits, you shouldn't even **_**think **_**about finding the wolf-headed doors.**

**My name is Magnus Chase. I'm sixteen years old. This is the story of how my life went downhill after I got myself killed.**

The green-and-black-haired shape-shifter snorted in amusement.

Figures the introduction to this weird book series involving her sarcastic friend (not that she would admit that) would involve so much sass.

**My day started out normal enough. I was sleeping on the sidewalk under a bridge in the Public Garden when a guy kicked me awake and said, "They're after you."**

**By the way, I've been homeless for the past two years.**

**Some of you may think, **_**Aw, how sad. **_**Others may think**_**, Ha, ha, loser! **_**But if you saw me on the street, ninety-nine percent of you would walk right past like I'm invisible. You'd pray, **_**Don't let him ask me for money.**_** You'd wonder if I'm older than I look, because surely a teenager wouldn't be wrapped in a stinky old sleeping bag, stuck outside in the middle of a Boston winter. **_**Somebody should help that poor boy!**_

**Then you'd keep walking.**

**Whatever. I don't need your sympathy. I'm used to being laughed at. I'm definitely used to being ignored. Let's move on.**

Alex's breath caught in her throat for a moment.

When Magnus had first told her that he had been homeless, she hadn't paid it much thought. At the time it had seemed like he was patronizing her, as if her own troubles were less than his own, or she had no right to complain about it because it had been the same for him, too.

Of course, once she got to know him a little better, she had realized that he hadn't meant it like that at all, he was probably trying to reassure her that she wasn't alone, in that adorkable, awkward way of his.

But hearing this—hearing him narrate his own story…this time it felt like he really did understand what it was like. Everything, to knowing how it felt to be simultaneously pitied and almost feared, to absolutely loathing that very same pity.

* * *

"**Who's after me?"**

"**Not sure." Blitz rubbed his nose, which had been broken so many times it zigzagged like a lightning bolt. "They're handing out flyers with your name and picture."**

**I cursed. Random police and park rangers I could deal with. Truant officers, community service volunteers, drunken college kids, addicts looking to roll somebody small and weak—all those would've been as easy to wake up to as pancakes and orange juice.**

**But when somebody knew my name and my face—that was bad. That meant they were targeting me specifically. Maybe the folks at the shelter were mad at me for breaking their stereo. (Those Christmas carols had been driving me crazy.) Maybe a security camera caught that last bit of pickpocketing I did in the Theater District. (Hey, I needed money for pizza.) Or maybe, unlikely as it seemed, the police were still looking for me, wanting to ask questions about my mom's murder…**

Alex froze.

She knew that Magnus' mom was dead, but he had never mentioned how she had died.

To find out that it was murder…and that Magnus himself might actually have been seen as a suspect because he decided to live on the streets instead of trusting the police…that struck a cord.

**I packed my stuff, which took about three seconds. The sleeping bag rolled up right and fit in my backpack with my toothbrush and a change of socks and underwear. Except for the clothes on my back, that's all I owned. With the backpack over my shoulder and the hood of my jacket pulled low, I could blend in with pedestrian traffic pretty well. Boston was full of college kids. Some of them were even more scraggly and younger-looking than me.**

* * *

**I tried not to feel irritated. The local street people jokingly called Hearth and Blitz my mom and dad because one or the other always seemed to be hovering over me.**

Alex smirked knowingly.

Magnus would never admit it, but he probably didn't actually mind all that much that people referred to Blitz and Hearth as his parents, even if Blitz, at least, was only a few years older than he was, and all three of them were different species.

She could understand why it would have annoyed him at the time, though.

He hadn't had a chance to try and move past his mother's death, and at that point he knew very little about his father, much less who (or what) he was. She didn't know what his feelings had been towards his father at that point, but she was fairly sure that his main issue was that he didn't want to feel like he was replacing his mom.

She wished that she had been close enough to any of her family—her dad, mom (Loki), or even her step-mother, but no such luck.

The only blood relative she could stand was her half-sister, Samirah, and she hadn't found out about her until after she had died.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Not much content for this first chapter of the 'reading the books' part of the collection, I know. There's only so much drama that went on in the very first chapter of the series. **


End file.
